En Otras vidas
by flor de invierno
Summary: Historia de ron y Hermione. Tras la muerte de Voldemort Hermione decide abandonar la magia y todo lo que vivió con ella. Que hará ron?... que ocurre con los sobrevivientes de la guerra? no tiene nada en relación al septimo libro
1. Chapter 1

**El favor **

Hace 1 mes el mundo mágico se despertó con la noticia de que lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, por el niño que vivió y sus amigos, los cuales se habían vuelto tan famosos como Harry, sin embargo al derrotar a Voldemort también había sido derrotado Harry Potter.

Muchos celebraban que por fin las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, sin embargo los que conocían a Potter estaban destrozados, ya ninguno de ellos había vuelto a ser el mismo y aunque seguían juntos, no podían retroceder el tiempo o hacer como que nada había pasado.

Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Harry, exactamente un mes después de su muerte y sus amigos lo recordaban con nostalgia, se juntaron para… la verdad es que ninguno lo tenia muy claro, talvez compartir el dolor calmaba un poco todo el remolino de sentimientos que tenían.

les parece si entramos a este café .- dijo ron indicando un sitio bastante agradable o por lo menos así se veía

- Mmmm… si no es mala idea, me ayudaría a entrar un poco en calor. -dijo la pelirroja cerrando un poco mas su abrigo negro. – que dices tu Hermione… dijo mirándola.

- Hermione... ey... yuju... llamando a Hermione desde el planeta tierra. - dijo ron pasando su mano frente a los ojos de la chica.

Hermione estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos, no sentía ni frió, ni hambre ni nada, hace mucho que ya no sentía nada, y lo peor es que ya comenzaba a sentirse cómoda en el vació… de pronto sintió voces a lo lejos no entendía que decían pero las reconocía, eran las voces de sus amigos, de las únicas personas que tenia, y regreso a tierra para atender a sus llamados.

-perdón, estaba distraída dijo como si fuese de lo mas normal que sus amigos hicieran piruetas delante de ella para obtener su atención.

Justo cuando Ginny iba a reclamarle o hacer un chiste sobre eso ron la interrumpió y con una sonrisa tierna le dijo que no importaba, logrando que su hermana girara los ojos. Después de repetirle a Hermione la idea del café y ella aceptar, entraron.

Se sentaron cerca de la ventana el día no estaba muy agradable, parecía triste, habían muchas nubes que amenazaban lluvia y el viento cada momento era mas fuerte, por lo que era agradable mirar hacia fuera desde el café donde ellos estaban reconfortantes. Los tres estuvieron varios minutos en silencio… ninguno se atrevió a decir mucho y Ginny como siempre rompió el silencio.

-les conté que me encontré con luna y Neville??

-Mmmm… creo que no y como están?

-Bastante bien… les enviaron muchos saludos. dijo sonriendo

-Gracias, y te los encontraste juntos? Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Para ser sincera bastante juntos estaban cuando los vi, dijo con voz picara y levantando las cejas mientras bebía un poco de su café.

-A que te refier… intento de preguntar ron pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que se había integrado a la conversación.

-En serio? Y desde cuando?

-Bueno creo que desde hace un mes o algo así

-Esperen de que hablan, creo que me perdí dijo ron un tanto confundido.

Las dos chicas lo miraron y rieron, ron nunca entendía cuando lanzaban indirectas, necesitaba siempre una explicación.

-jajaja, hay hermanito tu no cambias… y mirando a su amiga le dijo .- como es que logro enamora…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione rápidamente le metió una galleta en la boca mientras hablaba

-ron… dijo Hermione cuando este la miraba con cara de preguntas tanto por no saber de que hablaban como por lo que iba a Ginny. – luna y Neville están juntos, ósea me explico, son novios o algo así.

-Wow!! Esto lo debe saber Harry. Dijo el pelirrojo emocionado, pero al segundo de terminada su frase se dio cuenta de su error, ciertas veces su conciencia lo traicionaba y le hacia recordarlo como si estuviera vivo y solo estuviera en un viaje, lo diferente es que Harry estaba en un viaje sin retorno.

-Mmmm… estoy segura que lo sabe, estoy segura, dijo Ginny con una voz tranquila mientras se limpiaba las migajas de galletas que estaban en su ropa por el ataque sorpresivo de su amiga.

-yo, este perdonen, fue sin querer … dijo ron arrepentido

Hermione solo miraba su café y soplaba asiendo que el humo se esparciera.

-YA BASTA!! grito Ginny, mientras los otros dos la miraron atentos y un poco asustados.

-Yo también lo extraño, pero no lo olvidare como lo intentan ustedes, hoy Harry Potter estaba de cumpleaños y sus dos mejores amigos ni siquiera se atreven a nombrar su nombre, lleva dos meses muerto y comenzó a hablar con congoja y si lo nombran es con el mismo temor con el que hablábamos de Voldemort, me disculpan pero no comparto su forma de querer, iré a pedir un pastel para celebrar su cumpleaños, mientras ustedes piensan … dijo Ginny con decisión y se fue hacia el mostrador donde se encontraban los pasteles.

-Después de un rato ron dijo que en cierta forma ella tenía razón…

-si, la tiene dijo la castaña mientras le corría una lágrima.

Ron se acerco y la seco con su mano, se miraron a los ojos y ella lo abrazo fuertemente

-perdona ron, perdóname!! Le dijo al oído

-de que hablas?

-Escucha por favor, y no me interrumpas (ron asintió) perdóname, perdóname por abandonarte, por no haber continuado con nuestras vidas. Te quiero ron, nunca lo olvides ni en esta ni en otra vida y perdóname…

Tomo sus cosas dejo unas monedas en la mesa y se fue…

Cuando Ginny volvió noto que su hermano estaba solo y pregunto por Hermione, y ron con tristeza y sin entender nada dijo - se fue... solo se fue- algo no le gustaba de todo eso, es cierto ella estaba muy rara desde hacia un tiempo pero nunca había sido así o talvez nunca había llegado a ese extremo.

Después de un momento Ginny y ron se despidieron pues ellos ya no Vivian juntos en la madriguera, desde que Hermione se había ido a vivir a su casa ron prefirió alejarse de ella y darle un espacio, la mejor forma era conseguir un departamento y era su nuevo hogar desde que habían salido de Howarts.

Cuando Ginny llego a su casa, descubrió que Hermione no estaba, sus padres habían salido de vacaciones o a despejarse, necesitaban un poco de tiempo para ellos y como Ginny ya era más grande y estaba en la compañía de Hermione, aprovecharon el momento.

Ella subió hasta su pieza, la cual ya no compartía con su amiga, y se lanzo a la cama, puso la mano bajo la almohada y saco una foto donde aparecía ella y un chico de anteojos, pelo revuelto y una cicatriz, abrazándola por detrás, ambos reían y se notaban felices.

-feliz cumpleaños Harry dijo ella besando la foto y aferrándola a su pecho. Su mirada era triste, pero de sus ojos no brotaban lagrimas, de pronto tocaron su puerta y se incorporo rápidamente y guardo la fotografía de donde la había sacado, sentada en la cama dijo pase.

-necesito hablar contigo, dijo Hermione

-claro dime… aunque si es una explicación de porque te fuiste no es necesario.

-Mmmm, talvez debía pedirte disculpas por eso pero no, la verdad necesito pedirte un favor, pero este es muy diferente a todos los que te e pedido, dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-OK, muero de la curiosidad

Hermione se acerco y le entrego unas llaves y una carpeta mucho más grande que los libros que acostumbraba leer.

-que es todo esto? dijo la pequeña sin entender

-las llaves son de la casa de mis padres, ahí están todas mis cosas, ahora son tuyas, ya no las necesitare, o eso espero, haz lo que quieras con ellas, yo debía desaparecerlas pero no pude, el sentimentalismo me gano, así que si lo deseas hazlo tu.

-De que diablos hablas? Dijo Ginny creyendo saber por donde iba su amiga, pero Hermione continúo como si no la escuchara.

-La carpeta es un libro, necesito que lo mandes a empastar de la forma mugle y que sigas los pasos que aparecen en la primera hoja de la carpeta, la cual no debe ser incluida en el libro

-Aaaahhh… así que eso era lo que tanto escribías ya me sonaba raro que nuestra come libros pasara mas tiempo escribiendo que leyendo. Hermione solo asintió

-Te quiero amiga y le tomo sus manos, tú sabes que eres como mi hermana y nunca te olvidare…

-Hermione ¿que pasa? me estas asustando, parece que te despidieras…

-Te quiero Ginny Weasley y la abrazo, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar con ella aun abrazada, mañana a primera hora me borraran la memoria y volveré a ser una mugle común y corriente.

-QUE??!!!! Dijo Ginny separándose de su amiga

-Se que no lo entenderás y tampoco pido que lo hagas… es solo que ya no puedo mas con todo esto, perdóname, soy una cobarde!!! Grito tapándose la cara y llorando desconsoladamente.

-Yo… no… por favor no me dejes… no tu … no me hagas esto, te necesito conmigo Hermione.

-No Ginny no me necesitas, ni tu, ni luna, ni Neville, ni el mundo

-Y ron?

-El… el necesita a alguien que pueda quererlo y yo no puedo, no así, además te tiene a ti y tu a el.

-… no puedes

-si, si puedo y lo haré, estudiare enfermería en una de las universidades más prestigiosas, haré mi vida como si nunca hubiera conocido este universo paralelo.

-Y como justificaras la muerte de tus padres y el resto de tus 7 años.

Hermione la miro, nunca hablaban de eso, hace 4 meses, el mismo Voldemort mato a sus padres frente a ella y dos meses después a su mejor amigo, no era un tema que le agradara tocar.

-Los asesinaron y eso seguirá así, yo estaba con ellos, lo cual tampoco es mentira y por el dolor se congelaran 7 años de mi vida, a algunas personas les sucede no es una idea tan loca y por otro lado es la única forma para comenzar a armar mi vida… de esos 7 años solo tendré nociones de inventos creados por mi.

-Porque?

-Porque ya no puedo con esto, cada día me vuelvo más loca y quiero volver a tener una vida.

-Claro… llegas al mundo mágico, eres la mejor de tu generación, haces grandes amigos, eres la mejor bruja en muchos años, te enamoras!!, y te vas tal como llegaste, robándonos el corazón a todos y de paso dejando un vació que nadie podrá llenar.

-Ginny es necesario, debo hacerlo

-Haz lo que quieras… le dijo con un desprecio

-Necesito pedirte dos favores mas, aquí hay una carta para ron, dijo acercándole un sobre

-OLVIDALO!! … da la cara, aunque sea la ultima vez que lo hagas demuestra que eres una Griffindor, díselo así como me lo dices a mi, el merece escucharlo de tus labios, no de los míos, son tus labios los que el quiere…

-porf..

-NO!! … que mas quieres?? Dijo Ginny seria.

-En dos años mas buscame, no te quiero perder como amiga, solo no le digas a ron, yo me despediré de el, te lo prometo.

-No lo se…

-Por favor, mi nombre nuevo estará en este papel, solo acércate a mi, se que podemos seguir siendo amigas.

-Y de que hablaremos?.. Ho ya se del clima tal vez – dijo con tono sarcástico-

-Es de lo único que podremos hablar, desde mañana será lo único común entre nosotras.

-mi niña, por favor inténtalo, no perdemos nada

-que hay del libro?

-Solo haz lo que dice el papel, y sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento, lo necesitare a mi lado, lo se.

-Adiós Ginny, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-ey!! Que deje que te marches no significa que este de acuerdo, pero podrías abrazarme por ultimo no te parece? … después de estos seis años de amistad creo que me lo merezco.

Hermione la miro y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo con tal fuerza que parecían una.

-te quiero Ginny, eso no lo borrara ni un cambio de memoria… debo irme

Y se separo de su amiga beso su mejilla y salio

- se sincera con el… a la larga te lo agradecerá.

Ginny se tiro en la cama mirando al techo, recordando cada momento que paso junto a su amiga, sus conversaciones, la complicidad, etc. Después de un rato se incorporo y busco en unos cajones un álbum, saco la primera foto y después de mirarla por un largo rato con lágrimas en los ojos, la dejo junto a la foto de Harry bajo su almohada. En la foto estaban ella y Hermione riendo de Harry y ron, era una foto muy alegre y Ginny no quería olvidar esos momentos… ella no podía olvidar.

-Toc, toc se escucho en la puerta del departamento de ron, le pareció extraño no muchos llamaban a la puerta, ya que no era muy sociable…

-quien será? Dijo este revolviendo su pelirrojo cabello. – Hermione que haces aquí a esta hora?

Ella lo miro, estaba casi desnudo, solo llevaba unos bóxer, wow por merlín se ve tan bien!! Pensó la castaña mientras intentaba despejar su mente y comenzar a hablar llevaba mucho rato mirándolo y no lograba pronunciar palabra, no podía , y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por la impotencia de no poder hablar.

- que suce… intento decir ron pero fue sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo de ella, Hermione comenzó a llorar en los hombros de su "amigo" y cuando el busco su cara para ver sus ojos que en muchas oportunidades hablaban mas que ella, Hermione lo beso, fue un beso profundo y mientras mas lloraba con mas fuerzas lo besaba, ron contesto su beso , la amaba… y aunque no entendía que pasaba sabría que tendría tiempo para averiguarlo y solo se dejo llevar por el momento, la tenia en sus brazos era lo único importante.

Cuando se separaron ella dijo

-te amo ron Weasley, simple y complejamente te amo!!

-Yo también, y tu lo sabes, te amo como nunca e amado ni amare a nadie. Eres mi estrella tu iluminas todo a mi alrededor. Hermione lo cayo con otro beso, no era la primera vez que el le decía eso y tampoco la primera vez que se besaban pero si fue especial para ron escucharla decir que lo amaba, ella nunca lo había dicho aunque el lo sabia.

-Que pasa? Le dijo mirándola.

-te amo… era lo único que repetía, no podía decirlo, no le salían las palabras, en cierta forma sabia que le haría demasiado daño o que intentaría detenerla, volvió a convertir su silencio en beso y luego en otro y otro, cada vez mas intensos y mas juguetones repartidos ya no solo en sus labios sino también en su cuello pecho, abdomen …

Sin saber muy bien como, ella se encontraba sobre ron aferrada a su espalda mientras el continuaba besando su cuerpo desnudo, ella solo pensaba que quería estar con el, que no podía dejarlo sin antes haberlo sentido tan suyo, aunque sabia que seria mucha mas complicado abandonarlo después de pasar la noche con el.

-Hermione se despertó con su cabeza sobre los pectorales de ron, lo observo dormir por mucho rato, después se incorporo y comenzó a vestirse salio de la pieza y dejo la carta sobre la mesa y cuando se disponía a partir escucho la única voz a la cual respondía su corazón.

-mi estrella donde vas? Quédate conmigo, le dijo con voz melosa.

-Ella solo lo miro, se acerco, lo beso y camino hacia la puerta y dijo PERDONAME, ADIOS AMOR!!

Sin esperar respuesta se fue, su destino estaba escrito ella ya lo había decidido, no había vuelta atrás...

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado es el primer capitulo de creo que varios mas que se vienen, espero cumplir sus expectativas y que sigan esta historia que aun tiene mucho que decir.

Saludos a todos… yo hoy celebro que termine mi semestre y pase todos mis ramos así que por eso decidí subir esto.

Mil feliz por la vida XD

Bye kiss

Flor de invierno.-


	2. donde estas?

**II donde estas:**

Ron miro mientras se iba, pensó en correr a buscarla, pero prefirió darle su tiempo, sabia que ella no estaba muy bien y prometió esperarla hasta que pudiera manejar sus sentimientos… de todas formas no era tan terrible, habían dado un gran paso en la noche, en un momento creyó que ella estaba arrepentida de haberlo ido a visitar y le pregunto si realmente quería estar con el porque no la obligaría a nada, pero ella en respuesta lo beso con mas pasión y le acaricio la espalda… después de todo si ella seguía haciéndole esas visitas no era desagradable esperar.

Se recostó en la cama donde aun se sentía el olor de su amor, y comenzó a recordar parte por parte de lo de aquella noche, por fin Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba y había sido suya de una forma nunca soñada, aun sentía sus besos y mientras pensaba en esto se sonreía y tocaba sus labios con los dedos.

Ron estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos por largos minutos, ahora recordaba su primer beso.

flash back

-Hermione podemos hablar.- dijo ron un tanto nervioso

-Claro dime… te pasa algo?.- dijo Hermione sirviéndose un trago y mirándolo con cara extraña como si lograse descubrir de que se trataba con mirarlo.

-Ven vamos- balbuceo el pelirrojo y la llevo hacia una terraza lejos de la fiesta y donde la luna iluminaba el angelical rostro de su mejor amiga, mientras el tamborileaba sus dedos en la baranda mirando los jardines buscando algo para iniciar el tema.

-ufffff… esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé (su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba, un temor lo inundaba al igual que sus ansias por terminar luego con todo esto)

-solo dilo ron.- dijo ella tomando sus manos para conseguir tranquilizarlo, sin saber que con eso el perdía completa acción sobre su cuerpo.

-Mira yo... eh… emmm, y miro al cielo.

-Que es lo que te tiene tan mal?

-… tu.- dijo este por fin logrando acercarse al tema.

-Ay no ron, ahora no, si quieres mañana discutimos, yo creo que la fiesta esta bastante divertida y nos hace bien relajarnos, peleas por hoy no, creo que necesitamos descansar aunque sea una noche de estas discusiones.

-Es que tu no entiendes.- dijo ron desesperándose

-Si entiendo… vas a comenzar nuevamente con eso de que yo no debería ir tras Voldemort, que eso es algo para chicos y que mejor me quede en casa porque así no te tienes que preocupar de alguien mas mientras se enfrentan a los mortifagos. Pues bien esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo, no los dejare, iniciamos esto juntos y lo terminaremos así, no los voy a abandonar, los tres somos solo uno, eso que te quede claro. Ok

-Ey… dame el derecho a replica antes de irte, por favor.- dijo ron un tanto desesperado, tomando su brazo y mirándola a los ojos profundamente pero con dulzura. Ella creyó haber visto esa mirada antes en el, pero eran ocasiones que prefería olvidar, después de todo ron nunca se fijaría en ella, se detuvo y lo miro fijo con sus brazos cruzados.

- Gracias… ( ron se giro le daba miedo ver su expresión cuando se lo dijera ) bien en que íbamos, creo que te dije que me tenias mal tu antes del monologo, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que ella noto por el tono de su voz, ok aquí voy… me tienes mal porque ya no soporto ver tus ojos sin poder perderme en ellos, porque son tus labios los que me queman cuando te escucho decir mi nombre, Porque es tu piel la que hace que la mía se sienta viva y por ultimo me tienes mal porque se que eres mi amiga y aunque soy la persona mas feliz del mundo cuando estoy contigo, eso ya no es suficiente (ron giro su cuerpo hacia Hermione ya todo estaba dicho y si lo golpearía quería estar listo y no que lo pillaran de sorpresa).

-es broma verdad?

-Ah? .- ron se esperaba cualquier reacción menos algo así…pero decidió responder a su pregunta - a veces creí que lo era, o que eran cosas de hormonas que luego pasaría, pero comenzaste a gustarme en serio, creí que lo mejor era alejarme pero junto con eso nuestras peleas fueron aumentando, pensé que aun así era todo manejable, pero mis celos se volvían contra mi y solos me mostraron el camino para descubrir que te quería y hoy… bueno hoy ese sentimiento es tan pequeño que solo puedo decir que te amo.

Wow, ron estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho, no estaba planeado solo le nació hacerlo.

-Ron yo … dijo apartándose un poco y mirando los mismos jardines que ron observaba en un principio, pero algo la hizo mirar el cielo y solo pudo decir – una estrella fugaz pide un deseo.

-Ron se acerco sin saber muy bien lo que hacia la tomo por la cintura y la obligo a mirarlo –la única estrella que mis ojos pueden ver, la tengo frente a mi y mis deseos se cumplirían todos si tan solo… pero ron no completo la frase porque Hermione lo callaba con un dulce y tierno beso que cada segundo despertaba mas sentimientos en ellos, se separaron lentamente respirando el aroma del otro y aun sintiendo el roce de sus labios.

-Ron yo también te… pero fue interrumpida por una pelirroja corriendo desesperada y gritando su nombre.

-Hermione, la orden te llama es algo importante… - dijo Ginny con la voz temblorosa y muy agitada.

-Paso algo dijo ron soltando la cintura de Hermione y logrando que Ginny alzara una ceja pero que no quitara su expresión de preocupación.

-Después hablamos ron… dijo Hermione caminando decidida hacia un grupo de gente y lanzándole un beso.

Fin flash back

Todo era tan perfecto- se dijo para si mismo el pelirrojo, pero esa noche hubo un ataque en el sector donde Vivian los padres de Hermione y aunque se le prohibió ir hasta allá, no contaban con que desobedecería y llegando a la casa de sus padres vería como un rayo verde sale de la varita del mago al que Harry debía matar y caen muertos frente a sus ojos.

La vida es injusta mi estrella.- volvía a decir en voz alta, nos faltaba tan poco por destruir el ultimo Horcruxes**…**. Si nos hubiéramos demorado 4 meses menos en descubrirlo ellos estarían vivos y probablemente ya serian mis suegros. la entendía, talvez si sus padres hubieran muerto el tampoco estaría capacitado para estar con nadie o como dijo ella… "dame tiempo ron, acabo de perder a las personas que me enseñaron a amar, dame tiempo", yo te daría todo el tiempo del mundo si fuese necesario, pero me destruye verla tan mal y tan perdida, primero tus padres después a quien considerabas tu hermano, yo también perdí a mis hermanos y a mi mejor amigo, pero como tu bien dijiste aun tienes a tu hermana y a tus padres… y como siempre tenias razón yo me refugie en ellos y tu siempre guardabas tus sentimientos.

Ay Hermione cuanto te amo, daría mi vida por verte sonreír otra vez…

Después de unos segundos se incorporo, tomo una ducha se vistió y decidió ir a ver a su estrella, cuando iba saliendo descubrió una carta al estilo muggle con la letra de Hermione y destinada a ron Weasley, ron sonrió por las formalidades después de haber estado juntos toda la noche, tomo la carta y decidió leerla antes de salir…

Un tanto ansioso comenzó a abrir la carta.

_Ron:_

_Se que esto no lo entenderás, tal vez yo si estuviera en tu situación tampoco lo haría, pero hay cosas que superan la razón… _

_Me encantaría poder aprender a desaparecer los problemas, a revivir el pasado sin tener que volver al presente, me encantaría poder resucitar a quienes queremos, pero no hay libro ni magia que me regrese la vida que perdí, fueron unos hermosos 7 años junto a ti y junto a todos quienes me hicieron sentir parte de ese mundo tan especial… pero hoy debo decir adiós ya no soporto este dolor que me come el alma y la razón._

_Tu me haz regalado el sentimiento mas hermoso que se puede vivir, y se que yo no te puedo hacer sufrir, te amo, pero se que no puedo entregarte lo que tu cada segundo que pasa me regalas._

_Perdóname por ser cobarde, lamento fallarte es solo que __me mata saber que ellos murieron y yo sigo aquí. Me mata saber que yo no era mejor que ellos y de todos modos sobreviví. Me esta matando saber que soy una carga para ti, que tienes que estar pendiente de mi y esperarme… tu te mereces rehacer tu vida y yo estorbo…_

_Es por eso que hoy decidí dejar tu vida en paz y comenzar la mía lejos de todo esto. Por favor no me busques, yo no seré la misma, volveré a ser una muggle como lo era antes de ingresar a Hogwarts._

_No sabes lo que me cuesta dejar la magia, aunque mucho más me duele dejarte a ti y a tu familia. Te deseo lo mejor, que logres ser feliz… y seas el mejor Auror que el mundo reconozca, se que siempre fue tu sueño. _

_Te quiere _

_Hermione Jane Granger. _

_- _que es esto- se dijo ron mientras la carta resbalaba por sus dedos y caía en el piso, sus manos se fueron a su cara y se mostraba cada vez mas descontrolado

- debe ser una broma, una pésima broma, no me puedes hacer esto, tu no, cualquiera menos tu, NO ME PUEDES DEJAR!! YO TE AMO NO ME PUEDES ABANDONAR!!- los gritos de ron eran cada segundo mas desesperados y acompañados con un mar de lagrimas que caían por sus ojos llorosos, poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse y decidió impedir que hiciera una locura, se levanto rápidamente del sillón que había recibido su cuerpo al caer repentinamente y fue en busca de su amor…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hermione había secado ya sus lagrimas y caminaba con seguridad… sabia cual era su destino pero aunque la decisión la tuviese tomada le costaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo, cada cinco segundos pensaba en Ron y miraba hacia tras esperando que el la detuviera, pero no apareció y pese a las ganas que tenia de verlo sabia que lo mejor era que no la buscara.

Entro al ministerio y pidió hablar con el nuevo ministro, una señora la miro y pareció reconocerla

-quien es usted??- dijo la señora entrecerrando los ojos y subiendo un poco sus lentes para observarla mejor.

-Hermione Granger, el señor ministro debe estar esperándome- su voz era un tanto ansiosa, pero su rostro reflejaba una calma que solo ella podría mostrar.

-Oh claro por supuesto ya decía yo que la conocía de alguna parte, le aviso inmediatamente que esta usted aquí, solo espere un segundo.

- Muchas gracias. – se sentó a esperar creyendo que se demoraría largo rato, pero fue interrumpida al poco tiempo con una seña de la señora que la había recibido.

-La esta esperando, es la última sala del pasillo a su derecha.

Hermione se dirigió por el pasillo que cada segundo se le hacia mas eterno y mientras mas avanzaba parecía que sus pies se volvían de plomo, sus paredes eran blancas, y tenían algunos cuadros de ministros anteriores algunos muy conocidos por Hermione de otros solo conocía su nombre y algo de su periodo de gobierno ya que algo había leído sobre ellos.

Llego hasta la puerta y cuando iba a golpear escucho una voz que le dijo que pasara. Dentro de la oficina se encontraba en un gran escritorio el actual ministro.

-señor, me presento mi nombre es…

-Hermione Granger, usted no necesita presentarse señorita, todo el mundo sabe quien es- le indico una silla para que se sentara y pudieran conversar tranquilos-.Además la esperaba, hace unos meses me envió un pergamino solicitando que la expulsáramos del mundo mágico.

-Así es, y recibí una lechuza con su aprobación.

-Mmm… digamos que no es una aprobación señorita Granger, puesto que no la puedo expulsar de la magia

-Pero usted dijo… - Hermione estaba comenzando a asustarse, necesitaba que la ayudaran ya lo tenia todo planeado, no le podían fallar.

-Vera, usted es una de las personas con mas poder aquí, después de mi claro o debería decir usted y sus amigos- la miro a los ojos como si la acusara del asesinato de merlín- si yo osara en expulsarla el mundo se me vendría encima

-Pero…

-Pero yo no la puedo obligar a permanecer en un lugar donde no quiere estar, por lo que firme un documento que no es una expulsión si no un retiro bajo su responsabilidad, de todo rastro de magia en su vida.

-Comprendo- Hermione miraba el suelo y se mordía el labio inferior, pese a tener todo sumamente planeado escuchar a otra persona decirle que volvería a ser un muggle común y corriente era un tanto doloroso.

-Este es el documento que necesito que usted firme- el caballero se levanto de su escritorio y se sentó a un lado de Hermione, parecía un hombre bastante agradable, su pelo era canoso pero su rostro no representaba una avanzada vejes.- pero antes necesito que me explique porque desea renunciar a todo esto justo ahora que ya todo ha vuelto a ser normal, porque irse ahora que su vida ya no corre peligro, se le acabaron las aventuras?

-Disculpe – había comenzado a irritarle ciertos comentarios del canoso, pero intentaba controlarse, después de todo era le ministro que mas podía pedir de el…

-Necesito que me explique porque desea abandonar este fantástico "mundo" justo ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Precisamente por eso, porque para todos volvió a la normalidad, pero no para mí… y las "aventuras" como usted le llama a mis 7 años vividos en conocimiento de todo esto, me destruyeron a su vez todo lo bueno que tenia y había ganado.

-Mmm comprendo- dijo tomando su barbilla.

-No, usted no comprende y no lo hará nunca tampoco. – Hermione tenía sus ojos llorosos, mientras firmaba el documento después de leerlo detenidamente, pues si algo había aprendido durante esos 7 años era en no confiar en el ministerio.

-Bueno ya esta todo listo, en relación a las condiciones que solicito como habrá visto en el documento se siguió su voluntad al pie de la letra, y a su vez me complace mucho haber supervisado cada detalle, después de todo no todos los días se puede observar a alguien tan meticulosa como usted.

-Los detalles pueden hacer la diferencia… le agradezco su preocupación

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted

-Con respecto a la poción…

-Fue preparada en base a lo que usted pidió, los recuerdos que tendrá, todo lo que olvidara, le aseguro que no habrá ningún problema.

-Muchísimas gracias- Hermione le tendió la mano, tomo el frasco con la poción que estaba sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la oficina

-Señorita Granger

-Dígame…

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que tanto usted como sus amigos hicieron por todos nosotros.

-No se preocupe, era lo que teníamos que hacer- hizo ademán de salir pero nuevamente fue detenida por la voz del ministro.

-Señorita Granger… lamento mucho tener que decirle esto pero…

-Pero…

-Necesitamos que nos entregue su varita

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Ginny se encontraba en la madriguera revisando la escoba y las pelotas de quidditch que habían pertenecido a Harry y se habían quedado en la madriguera, junto con algunas otras cosas. Cuando sintió que alguien había aparecido en la casa, tomo su varita y sigilosamente se acerco hacia el living, y descubrió que ron buscaba algo o a alguien con desesperación.

-RON que susto me haz dado, estas bien?

-Donde esta Hermione?- sus ojos de tono azul ahora eran rojos como su cabello y tenia los parpados hinchados

-ella se fue ron… merlín, no te lo dijo?-lo miraba un tanto asustada y perpleja.

-tu lo sabias, tu lo sabias y no la detuviste, QUE TIENES EN LA CABESA GINERVA WEASLEY!!- estaba alterado y se había acercado a Ginny muy peligrosamente.

-alto ahí ron- dijo la pelirroja con su varita en el pecho de su hermano- a mi no me cuelgues las idioteces que hace ella, yo solo me entere anoche y me había pasado una carta para que te la pasara a ti, pero la obligue a hablar contigo, era mi única esperanza para detenerla, yo no podía hacer nada, solo tu podías… pero por lo visto no fue capas de decírtelo a la cara.

-ella solo… esta mañana… donde esta?, tiene que haber algún lugar donde ir a buscarla, ya se vamos a la casa de sus padres debe estar ahí- dicho esto tomo la mano de su hermana obligándola a seguirle, hasta que ella paro.

-ron ella no esta ahí… ayer me paso las llaves de esa casa… mmm espero dijiste ¿esta mañana? Acaso… - pero al notar la cara aun mas triste de su hermano prefirió guardar silencio, después de todo ella se había ido después de estar con el, Ginny ahora ya estaba un tanto acongojada por no poder ayudar a su hermano en cierta forma ella también había perdido a su amor y no le deseaba eso a nadie mucho menos al único hermano que le quedaba.

- debe haber algo que pueda hacer, ella no me puede dejar no puede, yo la esperaría una y mil vida, tu lo sabes Ginny yo la acompañaría siempre…

-ron tranquilo- dijo ginny abrazando a su hermano y llevándolo a un asiento, para que descansara su cuerpo en el ya que en cualquier momento sus piernas ya no lo resistirían.

-tranquilo?? Que te pasa, me acabo de enterar que Hermione nos deja y tu me pides tranquilidad, discúlpame Ginny pero yo no reacciono como tu, no me pidas calma porque no la tuve cuando murió Harry, ni mis hermano y menos la tendré ahora que Hermione pretende que se la trague la tierra.

-hermano yo también perdí a la persona que amaba

-pues no se nota…- pero ron se callo y secaba sus lagrimas, quería irse de ahí antes de lastimar a su hermana después de todo ella no tenia la culpa y lo sabia.

-que yo no llore, cada cinco minutos por el no significa que no lo recuerde, pero sabes que? Yo tengo que seguir mi vida, tu ya terminaste Hogwarts pero yo no, mañana debo volver y tengo que lidiar con las malditas caras de todos encima y rumoreando pobrecita…mientras saco mis ramos bien para poder ser auror y terminar de aniquilar a todos los infelices que me robaron la tranquilidad desde años, debo vengar su muerte…

Yo se que no es fácil ron, pasaran muchas noches en que tal vez no dormirás y lloraras sin parar y al día siguiente después de usar un par de hechizos debes sonreírle al mundo… no es fácil pero poco a poco podrás comenzar a dormir y la sonrisa no será tan fingida y querrás recordarla porque te dará fuerzas para seguir- del rostro de Ginny corrían unas lagrimas de profundo dolor, no le gustaba hablar de todo lo que le dolía no poder verlo mas, solo quería pensar en los lindos momentos que tuvo con el.

-yo no puedo, yo no soy como tu

-por supuesto que no eres como yo, pero te cuento un secreto hermano?... ella no a muerto.

Ron la miro a los ojos, ella tenía razón, Hermione no había muerto, solo estaba en otro lugar con otro nombre y tal vez con otro aspecto, pero aun estaba

-tienes razón… iré en su búsqueda

-no esperaba menos de ti- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.- lo único que te pido es que seas sutil, tienes que entender que ella no te reconocerá, por lo tanto no esta enamorada de ti… tiene que conocerte nuevamente.

-creo saber que hacer- acto seguido beso en la mejilla a su hermana y desapareció.

-buena suerte hermano.

Bueno el capitulo es bastante dramático lo se, y la verdad es que no se si me quede bien el drama, pero por empeño no me quedo jajaja

El próximo tendrá un poco mas de humor y presentare a dos grandes personajes… pretendo subir el tercer capitulo pronto pero dependerá de ustedes y mi estado de animo.

Un saludo especial para dos personas Jessica paulina o BB-Jessik y también para Amira o simplexgirl, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado.

Se que esto aun esta empezando y les agradezco la paciencia por que va un tanto lento, es que como todo debe ser explicado avanzar arto en un capitulo se complica :P

Flor de invierno.- (en vacaciones ))


	3. desde el principio

**III ****Desde el principio**

un hombre de 1.70 mt, cabello negro, ojos cafés con mandíbulas bien marcadas y un físico indescriptible, se paseaba por un departamento buscando algo muy afanadamente, debería haber salido hace media hora sin embargo algo lo retenía ahí… pasaba de la cocina al living y luego a su pieza, levantaba cojines revisaba debajo de la cama sobre la mesa y el computador, pero no encontraba nada, se decidió ir al único lugar donde no había registrado…

-ron, tu tomaste mi proyecto, debo entregarlo hoy- dijo abriendo la puerta de su compañero de departamento.

-si Paul esta, mm déjame ver donde lo deje-decía un pelirrojo de ojos azules mientras se desperezaba.

-podrías apurarte por favor debería estar en la universidad hace unos 35 minutos- decía un tanto impaciente mientras frotaba una leve barba que había adquirido desde hace unos días.

- mm esta en el computador, ayer lo estuve revisando ahí, tenias varios errores, pero ya los corregí.

-no esta ahí ya busque.

-buscaste mal- y diciendo esto se levanto con solo unos bóxer de color azul y frotándose el cabello.- vez aquí esta - dijo encontrando el dichoso proyecto bajo una toalla que estaba oculta tras unos almohadones de la silla del PC.

-gracias?... ron te puedo pedir un favor.

-dime

-hoy vistete, y de paso ordena un poco el departamento porque ya aprendiste a usar la escoba para barrer hace rato, o la aspiradora y la lavadora y todo lo necesario para mantener esto en orden, Susan tiene razón a veces eres un desastre…- y se fue cerrando rápidamente la puerta sin dejar que nuestro pelirrojo pudiera decirle nada.

Ron se sentó en el sillón, apartando un plato sucio que llevaba días ahí, encendió el equipo y se comenzó a escuchar un música un tanto ruidosa para el mundo pero que el reconoció como "metallica"… perdió su mirada en el techo que en ese momento parecía que era lo único limpio del lugar. Si talvez hoy es el día, pensaba, después de todo Paul tiene razón, e aprendido mucho de los muggles, me manejo con la locomoción, el dinero, los nombres absurdos de las cosas y como funcionan, papá estaría fascinado-hoy es el día- repitió en voz alta cuando se levanto de golpe en el sillón, sin embargo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y se dijo talvez deba ordenar un poco todo esto antes de salir en busca de ella… dicho y hecho comenzó a ordenar y dejar todo limpio, luego se ducho se puso unos jeans una camiseta blanca un tanto ceñida que lograba que los músculos desarrollados por el Quidditch se notaran y una camisa azul sobre ella y cerrada con el cuello abierto, tomo las llaves y salio con un destino un tanto difuso pero con una meta clara encontrarla a ella.

Una mujer de unos 18- 19 años entro en la biblioteca tenia el pelo castaño claro, bastante liso, y lo llevaba bajo los hombros, sus ojos eran marrones y a la luz del día tenían un reflejo miel. La joven caminaba segura hacia un extremo de la biblioteca iba directo a una mesa que se encontraba tras unos estantes.

-jane, vine a buscarte…-dijo dando vueltas los estantes.- tu? Me quieres explicar que haces aquí?- dijo Susan con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

-hola!! Yo también estoy feliz de verte-decía el pelirrojo con un tono sarcástico.

-hola Ronald… contento??,ahora me gustaría que me contestaras.

-simplemente decidí salir de la casa, algún problema con eso?-ron tenia levantada una cejad desde que Susan había comenzado a salir con Paul que la conocía y cada vez que se encontraban mas que hablar discutían… perros y gatos como les llamaba Paul una vez que se callaban.

-la verdad no, y esto no lo volverás a oír de mi, pero me alegro que comiences a salir.

-Perdón?

-lo digo porque Paul estaba muy preocupado por ti… pero aun no me respondes ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?, y en esta mesa?, ah y como diantres lograste ingresar? si solo se puede con el carnet de la universidad.

-bueno yo… mmm… el porque estoy en una biblioteca no te lo diré- una sonrisa maliciosa apoyo su testarudez- logre ingresar con la credencial de tu "amor" que me la paso hace tiempo para que le pidiera un libro, y aun no me la pide y por ultimo esta mesa la elegí porque es cómoda, le llega bastante luz y creí que nadie me molestaría, pero veo que me equivoque.

-luz, molestar??... quien eres tu y que hiciste con Ronald?- dijo apoyando las palmas en la mesa e inclinando su cuerpo para observar a ron.

-DIME RON MUJER, SOLO RON!!- hasta cuando te lo repito…

-shhhhh!! Que escándalo tienen por favor es una biblioteca…- una joven de pelo negro enmarañado y ojos verdes apareció delante de ron y Susan.

-jane, donde estabas?, vine a buscarte y me encontré con este engendro…- la chica hizo un desprecio hacia ron al decir engendro.

-Susan!! Te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así de la gente.- dijo con un tono tranquilo –estaba hablando con la bibliotecaria, me aconsejo leer este libro- le mostró a la castaña un libro bastante grande y grueso- dice que sale todo lo que necesitamos…

-en serio? –tono sarcástico- jane creeme que un libro tan gigante, tiene mucho mas de lo que yo necesito, yo cedo, pero gracias por el dato- de pronto Susan recordó a que ron estaba atrás de ella y se giro hasta el.

Ron estaba con la mirada fija con la muchacha de cabello negro y sus ojos brillaban mucho más de lo que Susan jamás vio.

-Ronald se te perdió algo- dijo la castaña con un tono bastante sugerente una vez que logro identificar, el punto que miraba su amigo.

Ron miro hacia otro lado y jane levanto la vista desde el libro hasta su amiga y luego hacia ron.

-yo… si… ósea no… yo mejor me voy que estés bien Susan y… nos vemos dijo agitando su mano mientras pasaba por el lado de ambas chicas.

-que estés bien?-se pregunto extrañada- Y a este que bicho le pico ahora?.

-lo conoces?-pregunto jane acomodándose un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja.

-pues si, para mi desgracia, es el mejor amigo de Paul.

-el ermitaño??- no que el no salía nunca.

-jajaja si es el, se me olvidaba que a ti te lo mencionaba así, bueno se llama Ronald pero no le gusta que le digan así… solo dime ron!!- termino imitando Susan…

-a mi me pareció agradable- dicho esto se sentó y comenzó a leer.

Susan la miro extrañada, frunciendo el ceño, se acerco a la mesa, le cerro el libro a su amiga y la obligo a salir con ella con el argumento que necesitaba distraerse que por eso había ido a buscarla.

Ron salio de la biblioteca con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas que intentaba controlar manteniendo el puño cerrado, su mirada estaba un tanto perdida, pero logro ver una plaza muy cerca de donde se encontraba y rápidamente se encamino hasta allí. Dejo su cuerpo caer sobre una banca y tapo su rostro con las manos. -por la cresta que difícil es esto…- murmuraba mientras de sus ojos arrancaban lagrimas que ya no podía retener, su respiración se volvía mas agitada y parecía que caía en una gran desesperación…

"_lo único que te pido es que seas sutil, tienes que entender que ella no te reconocerá, por lo tanto no esta enamorada de ti… tiene que conocerte nuevamente" _

la voz de Ginny resonaba en sus oídos obligándolo a reaccionar, su hermana tenia razón, era tan obvio que ella no lo reconocería, sin embargo su corazón mantenía la esperanza que cuando la encontrara ella corriera a sus brazos…- que iluso- se repetía en voz alta secando algunas lagrimas, sabia muy bien que ella no lo conocía ahora, pero por algo estaba ahí, se había esforzado mucho en conocer cada detalle de los muggles para no ser descubierto y a eso mucho lo había ayudado Paul, que pasaba cada hora enseñándole diferentes cosas, gracias a uno de los viajes que había hecho con sus padres lo conoció, también estudiaba magia pero en "Beauxbatons" y apenas lo llamo para pedir su ayuda se la brindo sin preguntar el porque… ciertamente le debía mucho y pensó que no se iba a rendir ante un pequeño problema después de todo siempre supo que no lo esperaría… poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la vio solo unos segundos, pero su corazón no lo engañaba, era ella con sus mismas manías de leer libros enormes, con su misma compostura para hablar, con esa forma de reprender tan de ella, que el ya conocía muy bien. Por supuesto que era ella talvez con otro color de ojos y pelo que en cierta forma le recordaban un poco a Harry, pero con tan solo unos segundos supo que ella era la misma, la misma chica que le robo el pensamiento y el corazón…

-MERLIN ERA ELLA!!- grito con una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía mantener desde hacia ya 6 meses.

Estando un poco mas tranquilo y siendo capaz de controlar sus piernas se fue hacia su departamento, que para su fortuna se encontraba vació y rápidamente saco un pergamino, pluma, tinta y se decidió a escribir la primera carta que le escribía a su hermana en mucho tiempo una vez terminada la leyó…

_Ginny:_

_La encontré, tranquila que no haré nada estupido… su nombre ahora es jane y cambio el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. No me reconoció cuando la vi, pero supongo que tú ya sabes eso, todo estará bien, lo prometo._

_Supongo que te interesa saber que en sortilegios Weasley todo marcha como siempre, Jordan esta a cargo de todo, después de todo quien mejor que el para manejar la tienda de los gemelos…_

_Yo Estoy bien, supe que tu tienes de profesora a Tonks eso debe estar bastante extraño pero imagino que divertido, dale saludos de mi parte y también a luna._

_Suerte a y te extraño (pero te prohíbo que se lo cuentes a alguien) _

_Ron Weasley.-_

Dejo la pluma y amarro el pergamino a la pata de Pigwidgeon que tenía en la azotea del edificio.- por favor que esta llegue- miro a su lechuza un tanto suplicante y la dejo libre.

Después se fue hasta el departamento nuevamente pero esta vez se encontró con Paul en la puerta y mirando hacia dentro del depto con ojos de plato.

-paso algo Paul?, porque no entras…

-no… no pasa nada.- miraba al pelirrojo extrañado mientras comenzaba a entrar, dejo su bolso sobre el sillón se sentó y se dispuso a comenzar con el interrogatorio- bien… y me dirás que paso?

-mmm… a que te refieres?

-bueno podrías partir con que te veo sonreír como hace mucho no te veía, seguido porque por fin limpiaste la casa y por lo que veo también tu cuarto, y podrías terminar diciéndome donde fuiste porque tienes pinta de haber salido y no a la esquina…a y esto de donde lo sacaste- lo ultimo lo dijo tomando un libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

-pero que preguntón que estas hoy, me estas impresionando, jajaja… ok te responderé pero solo algunas cosas, las otras las guardo para mas adelante- ron puso cara de misterios y Paul se reía mientras amenizaba la casa con un poco de música.- primero si estoy feliz, supongo que hoy tuve un buen día después de todo, segundo, tu me pediste casi suplicaste que ordenara y bueno la verdad es que encontré que tenias razón, después de todo no vivo solo aquí.

-yaaaa, por favor y después me dirás que no te pasa nada, jajaja

-no me pasa nada hombre, digamos que tengo un día de lucidez no lo arruines

-ok, yo mantengo silencio con tal que mantengas la casa así ajjajaja- ron levanto una ceja mientras Paul seguía riendo.

-tercero y cuarto… si Salí, fui ala biblioteca y ocupe tu credencial, espero que no te importe

-no para nada, pero hubiese pagado por verte en la biblioteca y con este libro en tus manos.- El pelinegro no paraba de reírse, estaba tan feliz de ver a ron con mejor animo que lo aprovechaba al máximo

-y como te decía- con cara de cabreado pero con una sonrisa en los labios- pedí ese libro, porque la mayor ambición de mi padre es saber como vuelan los aviones y como no lo veo desde hace un tiempo creí que darle de regalo la mejor explicación de su vida seria un bonito gesto- ron ponía cara de niño bueno al final la ultima frase.- alguna otra pregunta señor juez?

-mmm… solo dos o tres… quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi amigo? Y por ultimo, te gustaría tomarte una cerveza, me fue bien en el proyecto y quiero relajarme con un poco de licor…

--te habían dicho que te mimetizas mucho con tu novia… hoy me la encontré en la biblioteca y me dijo exactamente lo mismo…"¿quien eres tu y que hiciste con ron?"-dijo el pelirrojo imitando a Susan.

-jajaja… y te dijo ron? Eso es un avance- Paul sonaba muy divertido con el tema.

-pues, la verdad dijo Ronald, tu loca no cambia…

-ey, mas respeto

-si, claro… - dijo ron con el tono de voz de ni lo sueñes, hablamos de Susan no de quidditch- aps y si yo te iba a proponer lo mismo también tengo deseos de celebrar, después de todo un buen día hay que terminarlo como se merece.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

al día siguiente ron se despertó con el ruido del timbre, a regañadientes fue hasta la puerta

-genial, lo mejor para comenzar este nuevo día- dijo el pelirrojo con el tono mas sarcástico que encontró una vez que abrió la puerta.

-si si lo mismo digo, verte con ropa interior no es lo mas erótico que e imaginado, digamos que quedas muy "pequeño" para mis escalas…

-perdón!! … ey Paul controla a tu loca que anda en celo- grito ron bastante picado por el cometario de Susan.

-espera que te agarre Weasley…- amenazo la castaña cuando se abalanzaba para pegarle.

-por favor es muy temprano para empezar estas peleas no creen. -Paul salía de su pieza y atajo justo a Susan para que no dejara a ron sin descendencia.- tu controla tu boca y no le hables así a mi novia, y por favor amor no lo provoques, que voy a creer que le pones mas atención a el que a mi

-claro a mí me retan y a ella la mimas, ya caíste amigo lo lamento

-ron si quieres que te bese solo tenias que pedirlo.- bromeo Paul

-ja ja ja … mejor me voy- dicho y hecho ron se fue al baño y a los segundo apareció listo para salir…- no se a que hora llegue…-dijo saliendo

-ojala no vuelvas mas- contesto con una gran sonrisa Susan desde el sillón.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-

Ron miraba la calle, no sabia donde ir, dudaba que Hermione estuviera en la biblioteca, por lo que hacia mucho mas complicado su destino, hubiese sido mas sencillo preguntarle a Susan, pero digamos que ella no estaría dispuesta ni por todo el oro de gringotts a revelarle esa información a EL , tal vez a cualquier otro pero a "Ronald" nunca…

Decidió ir a la plaza donde había estado el día anterior, después de todo la mañana estaba agradable y un poco de aire fresco no le vendría nada de mal, rápidamente llego al lugar que para su fortuna era bastante cerca de el departamento, se sentó bajo un árbol apoyando su espalda en el tronco y las rodillas flectadas, miraba a algunos niños jugar que le recordaba mucho a el y sus hermanos cuando eran pequeño, de pronto uno de ellos se acerca avivado por los otros y lo mira detenidamente.

-usted es ron Weasley?- dijo tímidamente el pequeño. Ron creyó comprender que pasaba y los miro con una sonrisa

-si yo soy

-wow, es el.-les comunico a sus amigos.

-pasa algo? –usando un tono bastante paternal, que hasta el desconocía.

-pues, es que usted es una leyenda-susurro el pequeño y salio corriendo

Ron los miro irse rápidamente, a veces la gente se acercaba a saludarlo o darle las "gracias" y al principio le gustaba ser conocido pero después de un tiempo, era casi un estigma, era casi ser un Harry Potter pero sin cicatriz, aunque esos niños le habían tomado por sorpresa y una muy agradable, saber que por lo menos ayudaron a que niños pequeños crecieran tranquilos en cierta forma lo aliviaba de su dolor.

Apoyo las manos en el pasto, pero una de ellas en vez de tocar pasto toco unas hojas y unos lápices, se sobresalto y comenzó a tantear lentamente con su mano pero sin mirar hasta que sintió algo tibio bajo la suya, logrando que le diera un escalofrió que le llego directo al corazón, giro la cabeza para mirar tras el árbol y se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban asustados.

-di… disculpa… yo no… no te vi- dijo ron tan rojo como su cabello, bastante nervioso por haberla tenido tan cerca.

-no te oí… estaba con los audífonos- dijo acomodándose un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja, retirándose el aparato de su oido, que para ron fue de una forma bastante coqueta.

-dije que me disculparas que no te había visto- repitió logrando controlar un poco mas su voz pero mirándola fijamente en sus verdes ojos.

-no te preocupes… yo te e visto antes, tu eres el ermitaño- dijo la chica bastante divertida y con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios.

-ermitaño?? Espera esto me suena a Susan, esa…

-ajam- carraspeo Hermione con la intención de que ron no insultara a su amiga.

-perdón… bueno si supongo que soy el ermitaño- dijo ron con resignación logrando que Hermione riera.- me presento… mi nombre ron Weasley

-jane Granger- dijo esta tendiéndole la mano, pero al segundo de sentir el contacto de la piel de ron se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y la retiro rápidamente.

-sucede algo- pregunto bastante preocupado porque la reacción de ella fue un tanto extraña.

-no, no pasa nada es solo que… no lo se, no importa- su voz paso a estar un tanto nerviosa, pero a los segundo se relajaba de nuevo.- y que hace por estos lados el supuesto ermitaño…

-mmm… bueno sufrí el ataque de una castaña en mi departamento y crei que mejor era tomar un poco de aire para no matarla

-déjame adivinar… la castaña era Susan

-pues si, veo que eres intuitiva

-puede ser, en todo caso lo de Susan, no lo intuí, sabia que iría a ver a Paul

-bueno para la próxima podrías avisarme para estar preparado

-jajajaja, ustedes son iguales- Hermione rió nuevamente y ron parecía que se derretía cada vez que lo hacia, hacia tanto que no la veía sonreír incluso desde mucho antes que ella se fuera.

-ni lo sueñes, somos agua y aceite…

-bueno ron fue un gusto conocerte, pero debo irme.

-oh claro no te molesto mas- dijo ron para parecer mas cortes aunque la verdad es que no quería que se fuera nunca mas de su lado.

-no molestas, al contrario hace mucho que no reía tanto… que estés bien- la chica de ojos verdes se iba a acercar para despedirse con un beso pero recordó el estremecimiento de hace un rato cuando rozo su piel y encontró que era mas oportuno despedirse una vez que se alejaba...

La muchacha se fue caminando tranquilamente, pero de pronto volvió a recordar el roce con aquel pelirrojo y su piel se erizo completa, que le estaba pasando?, se cuestionaba, después de todo ella era bastante reacia a entablar conversaciones con desconocidos, aunque el no era un completo desconocido, y era bastante agradable, tenia una sonrisa muy dulce y parecía que se trataba de un niño cuando hablaba sobre Susan… o por dios que estoy pensando se reprochaba así misma…- no molestas, al contrario!!- repitió en voz alta, pero que diantre haces Hermione, le estabas coqueteando aun desconocido. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas por segundo y no lograba entender su compartimiento o el porque se puso tan nerviosa cuando lo toco, ella no era de esa forma y no razonaba como el podía lograr que en todo lo que es tan meticulosa se fuera a la punta del cerro de un segundo a otro… por mas que analizaba la situación no comprendía y lo que mas la desconcertaba era porque deseaba con tantas ganas volverlo a ver.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa que arrendaba junto a su amiga Susan y al abrir la puerta repitió en voz alta –ron Weasley.

-que pasa con el?- pregunto una voz desde dentro

* * *

Ay sniff me da pena tener que abandonar esto unos días, me estaba divirtiendo, pero bueno el deber llama y no hablo solo del estudio…

Lamento comunicarles que me desapareceré como por dos semanas de mi casa porque me voy al campo a ver a mis abuelos, donde no hay luz, por lo que deben asumir que menos un computador para yo poder subir mas capítulos, pero les prometo que a mi regreso les recompenso por la espera.

Muchas gracias de ante mano a todos los que leen este fic, es muy lindo ver que les guste en especial para: **"****irisjas",**** "****viloka potter****", "****aYdE mDrJgI****" y "simplexgirl"**

Espero que les agraden Paul y Susan, que a falta de Ginny que aun esta en Hogwarts (pero en un par de meses sale) y Harry… que bueno digamos que no esta en esta historia (ya ok lo reconozco lo mate, pero necesitaba hacerlo, disculpen las molestias :P) vienen a ponerle su cuota de humor, para que esto no solo sea drama…

Os dejo

Bye kiss

Flor de invierno.- (en sus merecidas vacaciones, regaloneando con sus tatas)


	4. un buen paso

**Un buen paso: **

-que pasa con el?- pregunto una voz desde dentro

-quien es el? –se escucho otra voz de hombre en el departamento. Ambas voces reconocidas por la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-hola Paul –dijo encontrando la primera cara y buscando la segunda y una vez encontrada dijo – Jack, que haces aquí? –su tono era un tanto sorprendido y molesto.

-te hice una pregunta –repitió Jack, era alto, de espalda grande, pelo corto castaño y ojos saltones del mismo color, que fácilmente representaba unos 22 años.

-el… bueno…mmm…es un amigo de Paul –logrando encontrar la respuesta y la vez preguntándose porque dudaba tanto al contestar.

-no te creo- respondió serio, acercándose a Hermione amenazadoramente y tomándola de las muñecas.

-es mi amigo, algún problema con eso Jack – mientras Paul hablaba aparto a Jack de Hermione, como una forma de protegerla, era conocido por todos que Jack no era santo de su devoción.

-mira pendejo esto no es contigo, así que vete – su voz expelía altanería y agresividad mientras apretaba el puño de su mano. Hermione se acerco a Paul y le pidió que los dejara solos, este a regañadientes acepto y se fue a la habitación de Susan, que en ese momento se estaba cambiando.

-bien amor ahora que tu "amigo" nos dejo solos contestaras mi pregunta.

-primero Jack calma, segundo creí haber sido suficientemente clara cuando te dije que ya no era tu amor porque si mal no estoy hace ya dos meses que terminamos y digamos que tu nunca te enamoraste de mi, porque si lo hubieses estado no te habrían visto besando a la … kate esa. Y tercero y ultimo Ron es solo un amigo, aunque sinceramente eso a ti ya no te debe importar- Hermione sonaba muy segura y seria al decir cada palabra, aunque reconocía que el carácter de Jack la asustaba.

-claro que me importa, tu sabes que yo te amo…

-no manosees esa palabra que sabes que te queda grande.-respondió ya casi colapsando.

-hace 5 min atrás ese imbécil era amigo del pendejo, y ahora es tu amigo, si te entretengo otros 5 min. me confiesas que te acostaste con el?

-perdón??... sabes lo que logras con estas conversaciones?, solo me refuerzan la idea de alejarte de mi vida y me hacen sentir podrida al ver cuan bajo caí al meterme contigo.- cuando la ojiverde dijo esto no midió las consecuencias pero rápidamente supo que se había equivocado al sentir un fuerte apretón en su brazo otorgado por Jack.

-eres una puta…

-ey y lo dice el señor castidad –se escucho la voz de Susan entrando en la sala.

-tu no te metas-mirándola amenazante.

-mmm… que miedo Jack haz aprendido a profundizar tus miradas, un gran logro viniendo de ti, pero te cuento un secreto… yo cree esa mirada así que a mi no me asustas… ahora suelta mi amiga, agarra tu cabeza para que no se te escape la ultima neurona que te queda y vete de acá, porque sabes que tengo bastante influencias con la policía y no me costaría absolutamente nada inventarte un par de delitos.

A regañadientes, soltó a Hermione, pero antes de salir, miro a la que fue su novia y le aseguro que se volverían a ver. Una vez que el se fue, ella se sentó en el sofá y se sobaba el brazo, luego pregunto quien lo había dejado pasar

-disculpa-dijo Paul

-pero amor como se te ocurre…

-se me coló por la puerta y cuando lo estaba echando llego jane.

-te dije que ese gorila te traería problemas, pero a mi nunca me escuchas, deberías buscarte a otro ese es un imbécil…- la castaña le reprochaba a la pelinegra.

-claro deberías buscarte a alguien como Ron…-dijo el chico.

-si claro como Ro… que ron?, tu amigo? Porque el?, yo acabo de decir que no sean imbéciles, ella necesita a alguien inteligente, buen mozo, excelente amigo, perseverante, fiel… - decía Susan enumerando

-ajam… estoy aquí –dijo Hermione un tanto roja tanto por el comentario de su amiga como por el de Paul.- el punto no es a quien necesito, yo ya termine con Jack y si quiero o no salir con alguien, lamento comunicártelo Susan pero es asunto mío.

-porque lo mencionaste cuando abriste la puerta? –pregunto Paul

-a quien menciono?

-emmm… porque… me lo encontré en la plaza y me estaba memorizando el nombre

-ah… si claro, es que se me olvida que tu memoria con los nombres es terrible- dijo el chico con un tono de risa contenida.

-de que hablan? –la castaña estaba ya tranquila pero con mil dudas en la cabeza al no saber de lo que hablaban su novio y su amiga.

-de nada mi niña – y la distrajo con un beso mientras Hermione se escabullía a su pieza para terminar con el interrogatorio.

Una vez en su habitación se recostó en la cama, había tenido una mañana demasiado agitada para ella, sin embargo su mente no paraba de regalarle imágenes sin ella pedirlas, se veía tranquila caminando de la mano con Jack, se sentía protegida y acompañada… si claramente sabia porque había estado con el, necesitaba sentirse acompañada, no importaba que fuera el mas imbécil del mundo, pero al minuto recordaba las escenas de celos que le armaba y lo borracho que estaba algunos días, que incluso eran mucho mas desagradables que el hecho de saber que la estaba engañando con esa "niña", definitivamente se sentía muy triste cuando decidió seguir con el… se giro en la cama quedando de costado, desde donde podía observar una foto de ella y sus padres, tenia aproximadamente 12 años y se veían tan felices. Nuevamente las lágrimas llegaron a ella, los extrañaba tanto, necesitaba tanto un consejo de su madre, ella siempre tenía la palabra precisa para calmarla. Luego se le vino un nuevo pensamiento el muchacho de los ojos más bellos que ella había visto, a su mente venían dos lagunas y una sonrisa que lograban hacer que ella también sonriera, se aferro a un peluche en forma de una brujita y se quedo dormida.

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996969696

Una chica de cabello rojo, daba vueltas en su cama, en 10 min. tendría que levantarse o se quedaría sin desayuno, pero el cansancio podía mas que ella, llevaba noches sin dormir y esto le estaba perjudicando durante sus clases. Suspiro largamente abriendo los ojos y fijando la vista en el techo

-4 meses mas y me largo de aquí- se convencía Ginny para poder darse animo, luego se sentó en la cama, busco unas fotografías, paso su dedo por una que tenia a varios integrantes todo pelirrojos, dos de ellos haciéndole una broma a ron, los dos mas grandes riéndose de las locuras de los gemelos, uno de ellos serio y sin moverse de su lugar, la única señora de la foto intentando calmar a sus hijos y el caballero tomando del brazo a su esposa para poder tomar la foto. Y en una esquina de la foto la pequeña que sostenía la foto en sus manos mirándolos a todos con una gran sonrisa y apuntando su dedo hacia ron.

-cuanto los extraño- luego alejaba la foto para dar lugar a otra donde esta con su amiga Hermione riéndose de su hermano y de Harry y después de mirar por unos momentos esa foto y reír dio paso a otra mucho mas tierna donde estaba con Harry abrazados… después de mirarla unos segundo las guarda y se levanto, con una gran sonrisa que a veces ella misma se preguntaba de donde la sacaba. Después de unos minutos bajo al comedor donde reconoció a una particular Hufflepuff sentada en las mesas de Griffindor.

-hola luna-dijo Ginny con la voz un tanto cansada sentándose a su lado

-te estaba esperando para desayunar, pero comencé antes porque temía que se me hiciera un hoyo en el estomago, una vez escuche que a alguien con la espera se le hizo uno, aunque yo estoy segura que se trago un…-pero no continuo porque observaba a Ginny que no paraba de reír entonces dijo- me gusta que te rías, pero esto que te cuento es bastante trágico.

-jajaja… si luna muuuuuyyy trágico… que haría sin ti luna, eres la única que logra hacerme reír ahora que no están los gemelos.

-yo insisto que no se de que te ríes- decía levantando los hombros y tomando algo mas de jugo de calabaza.- ey mira esa no es la lechuza de ron.

-si tienes razón, que extraño no se de el hace mucho

-como? No me habías dicho que habías recibido ya noticias de ron– pregunto intrigada la rubia.

-emm… si, me mantengo informada pero no por ron- decía la pelirroja con una voz de astucia. Mientras veía aterrizar a Pigwidgeon y desataba el pergamino. Bajo la atenta mirada de luna lo abrió y comenzó a leer, luego lo cerró y suspiro.

-merlín- fue lo único que logro decir

-paso algo?- decía la otra chica mas nerviosa.

-no… ósea si, ron la encontró, encontró a Hermione- le dijo en un susurro para que nadie las escuchara

-excelente, ahora podremos volver a juntarnos todos, le contare a Neville- su voz era de entusiasmo.

-por favor luna no le comentes nada aun, Hermione aun no recuerda y no sabemos si lo hará algún día… talvez debería estar contenta, pero algo me dice que esto no será color de rosa, solo espero equivocarme.

-a veces me da miedo tu pesimismo

En ese momento apareció a su espalda la profesora de DCAO y tomo por los hombros a Ginny, logrando que esta saltara de su asiento.

-señorita Weasley, necesito que me acompañe a mi despacho

-si, si claro vamos- tomo sus cosas y se fue con Tonks despidiéndose rápidamente de luna.

-Gin toma asiento-dijo Tonks con un tono de voz muy maternal.

-que pasa? Me asustaste con el "señorita Weasley"… hace bastante tiempo que no me meto en problemas, así que tu dirás.

-estoy preocupada por ti…

-mmm… Tonks te prometo que estoy bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.- la pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios y hablaba calmadamente.

-ok, si tu no me lo quieres contar, supongo que te lo tendré que sacar de alguna forma.-la chica de cabello rosa chicle se paseo por la habitación hasta que se sentó en la mesa frente a Ginny- mira, e sabido que no estas tan bien como dices que estas, tu cara dice que no haz dormido y no hablo solo de anoche si no de varios meses… supongo que es normal, te confieso que yo a veces tampoco duermo muy bien, pero me preocupo porque cuando llegaste tu rendimiento era normal, pero ahora estas mal en todas las asignaturas, incluso esta… y la verdad es que…- Tonks la miraba fijamente mientras Ginny intentaba de fijar su vista en cualquier parte con tal de no mirar a los ojos a Tonks hasta que la pequeña la interrumpió

-la verdad es que… si, me cuesta dormir, no me puedo concentrar, extraño a mis hermanos, a Harry, a mis padres a todos... pero tampoco me puedo escudar en cosas que ya no tienen vuelta atrás, simplemente se que yo pase por algo diferente a algunos de los que están en Hogwarts, y punto, NO ME ESTOY ECHANDO A MORIR SI ES LO QUE CREES –dijo Ginny enfatizando las ultimas palabras y mirando a su profesora – mira si analizo esto desde el punto de vista de mis profesores, claro yo no estoy rindiendo porque es mas fácil caer en una depresión… pero no es así, simplemente hay días en que me veo superada, tampoco es siempre, solo son unos días… merlín que no hay nadie que me entienda – la pelirroja ya estaba irritada y se había levantado de su puesto.

-yo te entiendo

-mentira…

-gin, tu sabes que yo también perdí a gente importante en esta guerra… Remus era muy importante para mí, pero tenemos que continuar.

-ves, no lo entiendes, yo continuo… tengo mis metas claras, es solo que hay días en que no puedo dormir y eso me influye en mis estados de concentración.

-ok, haremos algo, ve a ver a pomfrey, ella te dará algo para dormir, pero quiero que vengas por lo menos 1 vez cada dos semanas para que conversemos, te hará bien hablar con alguien, estas de acuerdo?

-si, supongo si es lo que quieres, de todas forma estaba pensando ir a ver a la señora pomfrey para que me diera algo. Me puedo ir ahora?

-tan mal te caigo que arrancas tan rápido de mi –usando una voz de ofendida.

-no se trata de eso, solo que tengo sueño y quiero aprovechar que es domingo para dormir- gin fingió una sonrisa.

-espera, has sabido algo de tu hermano?

-si, hoy me envió una lechuza, me dijo que encontró a Hermione

-en serio?, genial, ahora solo tiene que lograr que recuerde

-no se que tan buena idea sea esa, después de todo ella fue quien quiso olvidar, fue su decisión.

-no quieres que regrese, no la extrañas?

-claro que la extraño, es solo que… no se que tan buena idea haya sido ir a buscarla tan luego. Bueno yo me voy, aps si hablas con mis padres envíales saludos y diles que todo esta bien, ya están lo suficientemente preocupados por ron como para sumarme yo a eso. Nos vemos en clases. Chao- sin esperar respuesta se fue del salón directo a su habitación para dormir.

969696969696969699696969969696969696969696969696969

Durante semanas ron llegaba a la biblioteca, solo para verla, se sentaba en su mesa y justo cuando se iba atrever a hablarle, ella cerraba sus libros y se despedía, pero un día ron la detuvo. Cuando ella hacia ademán de irse 15 min. Después de haber llegado ron.

-te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de que te vayas?

-ella alzo sus cejas y lo miro a los ojos, sin darse cuenta su cabeza se movía, incitando a ron a preguntar.

-se puede saber, porque te vas 10 min después que llego yo? Y no lo digo por hoy…

-emm…-mordió su labio inferior-… es solo coincidencia, no es nada contra ti.

-estas segura?

-claro.

-ósea generalmente, estudias media hora en la biblioteca, porque también me e fijado que nos hemos encontrado en la entrada, y supongo que mientras yo pido un libro tu estudias, pero me da la impresión de que si yo no llegara te quedarías por mas tiempo.

-cualquiera diría que me espías

-no necesito hacerlo

-me voy porque no acostumbro a estudiar con gente

-te desconcentro -ron tenia una sonrisa porque notaba como estaba terminando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a ella, y le encantaba verla enojar.

-como ya te dije no es nada personal!!

-ok, disculpa no quería sonar egocéntrico – ella volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió, mientras el siguió hablando – te propongo un trato.

-veamos que tienes para ofrecerme – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-ahh… yo podría ofrecerte muchas cosas, pero por ahora te propongo que te quedes y veas si te molesto para estudiar, inténtalo, aunque sea por hoy, a mi me gusta estudiar con gente agradable a mi lado – el pelirrojo puso cara de suplica y no se dio cuenta de que a Hermione se le estaban subiendo los colores a la cara.

-esta bien, pero si no me agrada, te vas cuando yo llegue o estudias en otra mesa, estas de acuerdo?

-esta bien, trato hecho- y le estiro la mano, para sellar el trato, pero con la intención de sentir nuevamente su piel.

-no es necesaria tanta formalidad – y después de dejar con la mano estirada a ron, se sentó y comenzó a estudiar.

A las horas después se levanto, tomo sus cosas, miro a ron que estaba concentrado leyendo un libro desconocido para ella y como no la miro hizo – coff… coff – logrando que ron levantara la vista.

-ya te vas – dijo el pelirrojo

-si, tengo que ir a comprar antes de ir al departamento, que estés bien, nos vemos…- y comenzó a irse

- jane espera - ron se había parado y sujetaba delicadamente el brazo de Hermione, sin embargo ella al sentir su mano emitió un gemido, logrando que ron se preocupara.

-dime…

-pasa algo con tu brazo o te retuve muy fuerte- el ojiazul tenia el ceño fruncido.

-no fuiste tu, solo lo tengo resentido… pero que me ibas a decir?

-te molesta si te acompaño?... es que también tengo que comprar, solo si no te molesta – ron no tenia nada que hacer, pero necesitaba poder conversar con ella mas que un hola y un adiós.

-si tienes que ir… claro, vamos no tengo ningún problema

-excelente- dijo ron y en un segundo tenia el libro en su bolsón y caminaba junto a Hermione.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, mirándose de reojo cada cierto tiempo y después desviando la mirada, hasta que el rompió el silencio, encontrando totalmente ridícula esa situación.

-que tienes que comprar?

-necesito unos libros para poder estudiar. A todo esto tu que haces? estudias?-ron se puso rojo al escuchar las preguntas de Hermione, sabia que ella no se fijaría en el si no estudiaba, punto en contra pensó, mientras ellas observaba tranquila en silencio y notando el rojo de las mejillas de el -disculpa, no quería importunarte con mi pregunta.

-no lo has hecho, es solo que me da vergüenza, la verdad es que no estudio, pero pretendo hacerlo, es solo que este año llegue muy tarde alas inscripciones.

-ah, pero te gusta algo. Tienes claro que quiere estudiar?

-si, me gusta arquitectura- dijo ron, pero a su mente también venían, las enormes ganas de ser auror o jugador profesional de quidditch.

-que bien, supongo que esas son influencias de Paul – Hermione reía, le agradaba saber que ron no era un vago, como creía Susan.

-si obvio, el me a ayudado mucho a aprender, y bueno yo le ayudo en lo que puedo, sobre todo cuando maquetea.

-y si te gusta tanto arquitectura que es lo que lees con tanto afán, porque libros de arquitectura no son

-mm… son libros de magia- dijo el pelirrojo con voz de estar leyendo una historia de terror

-ajjaja… ok si no me quieres contar no importa – hablo la muchacha entornando los ojos.

-mas en el futuro te cuento. Porque no me cuentas algo de ti? Para conocerte un poco…

-no se que contarte, estudio enfermería, vivo con Susan, no soy muy sociable, y mis medidas son… jajaja, broma, es que no se que mas contarte, hasta diría que esas cosas ya las sabes

-mm…tu medidas me las puedo imaginar, pero no me las se – menciono ron con un tono pícaro.

-ron!!-reprocho ella

-tranquila si era una broma, en todo caso yo creo que podrías darme una descripción un poco mejor, hasta yo podría describirte mejor – la conocía tan bien que no le costaba dar sus características, incluidas sus medidas.

-inténtalo!!, pero antes entrare a comprar los libros, espera me aquí – Hermione se perdió cuando entro en una tienda, apenas cerro la puerta tras ella, suspiro se mordió su labio inferior y luego sonrió, se acerco a una señorita pidió varios libros que pesaban bastante y cuando se los estaban empaquetando se sintió la campana de la puerta, pero ella no le presto atención.

-vienen juntos?- pregunto la vendedora

Hermione se giro quedando frente a ron y perdiendo un poco su respiración, al caer en cuenta que los dos lagos de ron miraban fijos los verdes ojos de ella.

-si.- respondió ron sin mover su mirada

-señorita sus libros, o se los paso a su novio- nuevamente interrumpió la vendedora.

-no, el no es mi novio es… es solo un amigo, pásemelos a mi – dijo rápidamente y girándose hacia ella, una vez que la señora insinuó que tenia algo con ron.

-a no jane, no seré tu novio, pero soy un caballero, yo llevo tu bolsa, que además se ve pesada.

-esta bien-accedió la chica pasándole la bolsa a el pelirrojo y saliendo de la tienda completamente roja.

-listo, tienes algo mas que comprar?

-no, pero tu debías…

-yo…? A si, pero se me quedo la plata, detalles vuelvo otro dia y tu me acompañas.

-bueno, gracias por acompañarme

-un placer – ambos se miraron nuevamente, pero esta vez sonrieron y miraron al suelo. Después de un rato retomaron la conversación – y como te decía creo que tu descripción no te representa o no me dice mucho de ti

-claro y tu me dijiste también que me podías describir mejor, así que te escucho – ella estaba muy interesada en ver cuando podía saber él, sobre ella.

-mmm… eres una persona muy inteligente, perseverante, buena amiga, tierna, sincera, con mucho carácter (ron sonríe),diría que te encantan los acertijos, pero lejos mucho mas descifrarlos, los retos son lo tuyo, no le temes a lo nuevo por lo que eres muy valiente, te gustan los gatos y consideras que la gente pierde mucho tiempo en los deportes- ron lucia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cuando se percato que había cometido un error, era imposible que el supiera algunas cosas de esas con solo haberla visto unos días.

-pero que… como… tu… no puedes… es imposible- la pelinegra no lograba sacar las palabras, su impresión era muy grande, pero estaba mucho mas asustada que impresionada.

-por favor no te asuste, que no soy asesino, ni nada por el estilo, solo lo saque por conclusión.-intento explicarse.- hay cosas que las descifré mientras estudiabas, lo de perseverante, inteligente y esas cosas… otras las se por lo que e escuchado decir a Susan y me e podido armar mi juicio sobre ti, pero por lo que veo en tu rostro estuve bastante certero.

-lo de los gatos no lo sabe Susan… ellas los odia, no tiene idea, como es que…

-a eso… es fácil cuando salíamos de la biblioteca te quedaste  
viendo un gato largo rato, bueno aunque también podrías haber estado evitándome, no lo se supuse que te gustaban, aps y lo de los deportes, es mas obvio aun, eres mujer, todas creen que los deportes son una perdida de tiempo valiosa.-ron lucia muy tranquilo, logro salir del mal paso sin problemas.

-wow… bueno yo lo único que puedo decir de ti es que eres muy observador - Hermione aun estaba muy sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida, nunca se espero que alguien la conociese tan bien con solo mirarla, le encantaba sentir que ella llamaba su atención aunque desconocía el porque le fascinaba tanto.

-vamos inténtalo que puedes decir de mi – el muchacho estaba esperanzado en que ella pudiera decirle algo, para el sentir que iba en un buen camino.

-mira me pillaste de sorpresa con tu descripción, te parece si te la doy otro día?, además ya llegamos a mi depto

-oh, claro no hay problema- pero su mirada era triste

-te gustaría pasar? – la pregunta resonó en sus propios oídos para reprocharse el porque sus labios, hablaban sin consultar al cerebro, pero no podía negar de que se moría de ganas de estar con él mas tiempo.

-no, no puedo

-o comprendo, no hay problema, nos vemos en la biblioteca entonces- dijo coquetamente acomodándose un mechón de su negro cabellos tras la oreja y tomando los libros de las manos de ron.- adiós –se acerco a él y beso su mejilla lentamente, alcanzando a sentir el perfume que emanaba de su cuello, luego se incorporo y comenzó a marcharse, sin mirar atrás.

-ey, espera!!- la llamo ron una vez que ella alcanzo la puerta del edificio, logrando que ella se girara – eso quiere decir que no te molesta que estudie contigo?

-buenas tardes Ronald, gracias por todo.- se giro y se fue sin responder a su pregunta, dejando a un pelirrojo golpeándose la cabeza con las manos por haber rechazado la invitación a su departamento.

* * *

Y después de arto tiempo e vuelto, me demore un poco mas de lo previsto, pero todo fue culpa de que me puse a leer el séptimo libro de Harry Potter y bueno una vez que lo termine, sentía que todo había acabado y no tendría mas libros que leer, pero después me dije… ey!! Si tú, aun puedes re leer y comenzar a ser fanática de otro libro, total Harry Potter siempre tendrá un lugar especial en tu corazón. Y así me puse a escribir el cuarto capitulo y a adelantar lo que serán los otros…

Les agradezco la paciencia y espero que les guste, aps necesito criticas también, si la idea es ir mejorando, así que cualquier cosa me la dicen no mas… no se a veces creo que les gustaría mas descripciones de lugares o cosas así, pero si no me los piden, yo no haré nada :P

que les parecio jack?... ajjaja si ya me imagino, pienso igual, pero son necesarios en toda historia.

Saludos a **rikku, a simplexgirl **(Amira, me fiel lectora ) )**, BB-Jessik, aYdE mDrJgI **y por ultimo a** Lalu**

**_Rikku:_**espero recompensarte, y si lo pase súper bien, gracias.

**_Lalu: _**es bonito saber que me leen de otro país, me alegra que te gustara tanto, y la verdad es que cuando me fui solo lleve un cuaderno y un lápiz, pero algo pude hacer con eso.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias

Pd.- si alguien leyó el séptimo libro me avisa que necesito comentarlo con alguien… gracias

Flor de Invierno.- ( en clases :S )


	5. ¡¡ Era Ron !

**Declaimer: **bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

* * *

**V ¡¡Era Ron!!:**

Ron se levanto temprano, y estaba ordenando algunas cosas de su pieza antes de salir, sobre su escritorio; plumas, pergaminos, una snitch dorada, algunos libros de Hogwarts y algunas fotos de su familia, otra con el ejercito de Dumbledor, y por ultimo y una donde estaba Hermione abrazada de Harry y de el propio pelirrojo, los tres reían y disfrutaban del momento. Cuando iba a tomar su chaqueta para salir, observo que el calendario en la pared azul de su habitación marcaba el día 22 de marzo con una tinta de otro color, claramente para recordar la importancia de la fecha, los días anteriores al 22 estaban tarjados, Ron tomo una pluma y tarjo ese día, suspiro tomo su chaqueta negra, que combinaba a la perfección con sus pantalones negros con listones blancos muy finos y una camisa también negra, tomo su varita y cuando se disponía a desaparecer, siente una mano en su hombro.

-a donde vas a esta hora? – Paul se había afeitado y su pelo negro estaba peinado, también llevaba pantalones de tela y un suéter informal, pero que le sentaba muy bien.

-debo salir, tengo algo importante que hacer.

-y para eso te arreglas tanto? A mi me da la impresión de que vas a una cita…- el pelinegro rió.

- yo?... y tu? Mírate, hasta te afeitaste.

-es que yo si voy a algo importante, tengo que viajar para poder observar una de las grandes obras de arte.

-yaaaa, otra vez te vas a ver un edificio –Ron reía mientras llevaba su mano al rostro, golpeando su frente – bueno yo me voy tengo que salir.

-vas al cementerio?- Paul lo miraba serio.

-porque lo preguntas?- el pelirrojo nunca hablo con su amigo del porque estaba esforzándose tanto por ser muggle, pero no dudaba de que lo sabia o intuía.

-no importa ya vete, cuando vuelva hablamos

-como quieras viejo, que te vaya bien con tu "obra de arte"- diciendo esto el pelirrojo giro en su puesto y desapareció.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Susan se paseaba por el departamento mientras bebía su taza de café y comía unas tostadas como desayuno. De pronto vio la hora –merlín son las 10:30 y aun no se levanta – se dirigió hasta la habitación de su amiga y toco la puerta al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar.

El cuarto era bastante confortable y ordenado, fácilmente se observaba un estante con varios libros, la mayoría reconocidos por Susan al ser pertenecientes a las asignaturas cursadas por ellas, en un extremo un escritorio que portaba algunas lapiceras, un notebook, y una foto de una pequeña de cabello castaño con sus padres. Susan se acerco tranquilamente a su amiga dormida, se sento en el borde de la cama y le tomo el hombro para despertarla…

-Herms, Hermione… es hora de levantarse, tenemos clases. –susurro la actual castaña, que en otra circunstancia la habría despertado con agua helada en el rostro, sin embargo por la cara que tenia la pelinegra, decidió ser sutil.

-mmm… que hora es?-dijo desperezándose

-Hermione es tarde, son 20 para las 11, la clase empezara en media hora.

-te he dicho que no me llames Hermione, soy Jane y punto!!

-si si si y yo Lizeth si uso mi segundo nombre… se perfectamente que tu primer nombre es Hermione y también se que no debo llamarte así cuando estemos delante de gente por tu seguridad, pero ahora estamos solas.

-se que estamos solas, pero se te puede escapar delante de otra gente, tu sabes que mataron a mis padres y por poco me salve yo, que tal si aun me buscan?

-Herms, esto no te hace bien…

-disculpa es solo que hoy, no es un buen día para esta conversación- se sentó en su cama y amarro su rebelde cabello con un moño.

-tu no pretendes levantarte, vamos tenemos clases, apura ES TARDE!!!

-si lo se, pero hoy no iré a clases

-QUE!!???

-tengo algo mas importante que hacer, después me prestas tus apuntes, es solo esta clase…

-pero que… como… tu nunca faltas a clases, es patología, tu asignatura preferida, te sientes bien? –acerco su mano a la frente de su amiga para comprobar su temperatura.

-estoy bien –dijo Hermione alejando la mano de su amiga.

-y tu cara pálida, tus ojos hinchados y llorosos, son producto de lo bien que estas –Susan se levanto y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-uffff… haber como te explico, estoy bien, me costo dormir a noche, llore un poco… fin del asunto, ahora vete que llegaras tarde y necesito que aunque sea por una vez en tu vida pongas atención y después me prestes tus puntes, por favor hazlo por mi.

-ok, no te preocupes. Que harás tu hoy? –la castaña estaba preocupada por ella y por algún motivo se había levantado con el presentimiento de que seria un día extraño.

-hoy… bueno hoy yo… debo… tengo que ir al cementerio, mis padres- se detuvo un momento, mientras tomaba la toalla y salía de la pieza – hoy es el aniversario de su muerte.

Susan salio de la habitación para hablarle, pero Hermione Jane Granger ya había desaparecido de su vista para ingresar al baño y ya era cinco minutos para las 11, así que decidió irse y darle a su amiga la tranquilidad que estaba pidiendo a gritos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un pelirrojo de ojos azules apareció en un callejón, cerca de un basurero, guardo su varita en el bolsillo mágico de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar, por la avenida principal, al pasar por una florería se detuvo y se dispuso a comprar dos ramos, pero estaba buscando algo especial, cuando creyó encontrarlo los pago y se dirigió hacia una gran reja muy cerca de donde el se encontraba, al ingresar al lugar que resguardaba la reja, observo un gran campo con un tierno y muy bien cuidado césped, sobre el rectángulos blancos con nombres y dedicatorias. Ron se detuvo, y al mirar a su alrededor bajo la vista y suspiro, los sentimientos se le apretaban en el pecho y sus pasos comenzaron a tornarse lentos y pesados que solo lograron detenerse unos momentos después al encontrarse frente a el 2 lapidas, se acerco a una de ellas y dejo uno de los ramos, sobre la lapida el nombre de una mujer y una frase _"este __sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd." _Ron rozó la frase con la yema de sus dedos y sus ojos se humedecieron, luego se giro y deposito el otro ramo en la otra lapida con las mismas características pero en referencia a un hombre.

Ron miro largo rato ambas sepulcros, sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, sus manos jugaban entre si para ocultar el nerviosismo y en su garganta se formaba un nudo que no lo dejaba hablar…

-nos han hecho falta - logro decir en voz alta – yo solo los vi un par de veces, pero si ustedes estuvieran aquí las cosas tal vez serian diferentes- ron bajo su mirada- a ella le han hecho mucha falta…- por las mejillas de ron comenzaron a correr lagrimas que no le importo secar – yo tendría que haber hecho algo, si tan solo hubiese llegado minutos antes, tal vez… ustedes no deberían haber muerto, no era su guerra, ella los necesita y yo la necesito a ella!!... yo debería haber sido mas rápido, debí salir junto a ella… si lo se, no saco nada con pensar en porque las cosas no salieron como debieron ser, pero esto es tan difícil – ron cerro uno de sus puños y con la otra mano seco sus lagrimas- Hermione esta bien, o eso creo, solo se que ahora que la encontré no la abandonare, aunque solo sea su amigo la cuidare y amare por siempre, yo amo a su hija ¿lo sabían? –Ron esbozo una sonrisa que al segundo borro – lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo –el pelirrojo comenzó a retroceder alejándose – lo lamento –se giro y camino hacia la reja de entrada, su caminata era lenta, sus manos puestas en los bolsillos y la vista pegada al suelo, iba tranquilo hasta que choco con alguien, sin mirar pidió disculpas y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo tomaron su brazo y ron subió su vista.

-Ron que haces aquí?- Hermione tenia la vista fija en el y con su ceño fruncido.

-her... jane – estaba nervioso por solo segundos no lo habían encontrado en la sepultura –vine a visitar a los padres de mi mejor amiga. Y tu?

-yo… bueno yo vine a visitar a mis padres- bajo la vista, nunca fue su idea contarle eso a su nuevo amigo, no le gustaba tocar el tema y mucho menos a gente que la venia recién conociendo, no quería sentir la lastima de nadie. –tu, tienes tiempo?

-si, recuerda que soy un vago, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –Ron sonrió.

-te gustaría acompañarme?, ya se que no te ofrezco un gran panorama, es solo que no quiero estar sola…-su voz era como de una niña avergonzada pidiendo un caramelo.

-por supuesto, te espero aquí o quieres que vaya contigo?

Hermione no le respondió, pero tomo su mano y se dispuso a caminar, ambos mantuvieron silencio, la chica miraba hacia delante con sus ojos verdes y vidriosos. Ron se perdió en recuerdos, particularmente en uno vivido hace un año atrás.

-0-0-0-0-0- Flash back -0-0-0-0-

Hermione lloraba tras el ataúd de sus padres, su llanto era tranquilo, silencioso casi imperceptible, a un lado de la chica estaba gin y al otro Ron, ambos ataúdes eran cargados por el señor Weasley, Bill, Charly, George, Fred, Harry, y dos personas mas desconocidas por el pelirrojo, pero que según había escuchado eran amigos de la familia de su amiga. Ron también quería cargarlos, después de todo pese a no ser el culpable de su muerte no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, sin embargo su padre (el sr. Weasley) prefirió que acompañara a su amiga y eso hacia aunque ella parecía no reaccionar, el chico apretó la mano que sostenía de Hermione y cruzo sus dedos con los de ella, al hacer esto, la castaña lo miro, su mirada era fría y distante, le regalo una sonrisa y las lagrimas aparecieron con mas fuerza en los ojos de la chica y los sollozos se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo logrando refugiarse en un abrazo junto a ron

-dime que es mentira, dime que es una pesadilla… por merlín Ron dímelo… dime que nada de esto ocurrió… solo dímelo Ron!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0- Fin flash back -0-0-0-0-0-0-

El pelirrojo interrumpió su recuerdo, al notar que algo ocurría con su amiga

-Jane estas bien? Te pasa algo?

-mi cabeza - dijo dificultosamente – me duele – Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente y mordía su labio inferior, mientras ron soltaba su mano y rodeaba su brazo por la cintura de la ojiverde para guiarla y ayudarla a sentarse en una banca, ella tapo su rostro con ambas manos y cerro sus ojos.

Muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, ninguna reconocida por ella, volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró frente a unos azules que la miraban preocupados, sentía su cabeza partir, respiraba dificultosa y rápidamente, sus manos sudaban…

-mi niña te sientes bien- Ron la miraba preocupado y asustado verla así era casi ver a Harry cuando le dolía la cicatriz.

-si, se me va a pasar –decía la chica y volvía a tapar su rostro, trayendo a su mente la imagen de 2 ataúdes y 6 rostros desconocidos cargándolos, volvió a abrir sus ojos y observo que Ron tenia la cabeza baja, cerro sus ojos, y se fijo que muchos de los desconocidos en su ¿"recuerdo"?tenían el pelo del mismo color que el chico que tenia frente a ella, intento mantener la vista abierta, alejando aquellas imágenes…

-Her…Jane, te sientes bien o te llevo a un hospital

-estoy bien tranquilo, no se que me paso, pero ya se me esta pasando- espero unos segundo para estar segura que no volvería a sentir dolor y luego se levanto del banco -vamos

Ron la siguió, llegaron al mismo lugar donde minutos antes había estado el pelirrojo, la chica acomodo las flores que traía consigo, le hizo una seña a ron para que se acercara mas

-ellos eran mis padres, fallecieron hace un año – Hermione hablaba con resignación sin mirar a Ron, no quería sentir la mirada de "pobrecita".

-me hubiese encantado conocerlos, criaron muy bien a su hija, deben haber sido grandes personas, aunque creo que a tu padre no le gustaría conocer mucho a tus amigos, los hombres somos celosos…- Ron intentaba hacer el momento menos incomodo de lo que ya era para el. Hermione lo miro y le sonrió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-estoy segura que a él le hubiese gustado conocerte, tal vez para hacer un suave rallado de cancha como decía …jajaja, pero le hubiese encantado platicar contigo.- se sentó en el pasto y se quedo en silencio, Ron supo que debía dejarla unos momentos sola y se alejo un poco para también reposar su cuerpo en el pasto, la pelinegra murmuraba cosas que el pelirrojo no alcanzaba a escuchar, debes en cuando pasaba su mano por la mejilla, para lo que el ojiazul comprendía seria secar algunas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. El chico la miraba intensamente, llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa blanca ceñida y con un pequeño pero sensual escote, según su propia apreciación, se reprendió por fijarse en esas cosas en esos momentos y siguió con su vista sobre ella, la cual en estos momentos sostenía los lirios que Ron había llevado.

-a mi madre le encantaban los lirios - Hermione los olorosaba –no se quien los trajo creía que era la única que los visitaba…

-tal vez algún amigo –respondió el pelirrojo con sus orejas un poco mas rosadas de lo normal.

-puede ser –dejo las flores y se puso de pie - vamos

-estas segura, si quieres te dejo un rato sola y te espero – le sorprendió que ella quisiera irse tan pronto y creyó ser él, el culpable de ese suceso.

-no, e estado aquí todos los fines de semana, hoy vine porque era su aniversario, pero volveré el fin de semana como siempre, cada domingo, ahora deseo descansar

-ok vamos- Ron tomo su mano y caminaron a la salida

Llevaban caminando unos minutos, ambos en silencio ya con sus manos separadas, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ninguno encontraba el tema adecuado, hasta que ella rompió tan incomodo momento.

-porque no acompañaste a tu amiga a ver a sus padres y viniste solo?

-es un tanto complicado… digamos que ella se alejo y bueno yo vine porque para mi ellos son importantes – respondía tranquilo, después de todo lo que decía era verdad.

-fueron –corrigió ella

-no, ellos aun son importantes

-si, tienes razón. Nunca volviste a ver a tu amiga?

-si, yo la e visto pero ella ya no me reconoce, se olvido de mí –ron se torno serio y sin poder manejarlo un poco molesto, aun le dolía que ella lo hubiese abandonado.

-mm comprendo, deben haber pasado mucho tiempo sin verse –Hermione quiso evitar el tema de su amiga, porque el pelirrojo se había tornado un tanto serio.

-tu corazón no esta en los ataúdes…- dijo el chico mientras miraba al suelo, y parecía un tanto turbado.

-que?

-eso, que tu corazón no esta enterrado con ellos…

-ron te pediría que no tocáramos ese tema no lo entenderías – su tono cansado, demostraba que ella no quería continuar con la charla porque sabia que no pararía en un buen sitio.

-porque se supone que no lo entendería?

-detente quieres…- comenzó a irritarse, al escuchar el tono molesto de Ron

-porque?

-porque no quiero hablar de eso, me parece que no es tan difícil de entender

-estas segura?

-estoy hablando en jerigonza?... lo dije claro Ron, por Dios creí que tenias mas poder de retención –la chica estaba molesta, nunca se imagino que ron pudiera ser tan inoportuno y terco.

-lo tengo

-no se nota… ¿se puede saber que te hice para que me fastidies?, yo no soy la chica que te abandono, no me ataques a mi y mucho menos si se trata de mis padres. – la pelinegra se había parado y miraba a ron a los ojos, una vez que termino de hablar retomo su caminata un poco mas rápida y resoplaba cada ciertos segundos. Ron se había quedado atrás mirándola, cuando logro reaccionar corrió hasta ella y ahora fue él quien se paro frente a ella

-disculpa, no debí, perdóname –ron la miraba a los ojos y posaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica- por favor

-mira Ron, la muerte de mis padres no a sido un juego para mi, creeme que no es lo mismo que se mueran tus familiares a que se mueran los de tus amigos… es por eso que no lo entenderías.

-talvez si lo entendería…- el tono era bastante mas tranquilo y un tanto avergonzado

-siii claro –uso el tono mas cínico que encontró, (una gran imitación de Susan cuando fastidiaba a alguien) – realmente a ti las neuronas se te atrofiaron durante este año en desuso, verdad…- ella se soltó sin dificultad y continuo caminando

-ok esa me la merecía, por la forma en que te hable antes- ron la alcanzo nuevamente pero esta vez solo camino a su lado, y comenzó a hablar- hace casi 1 año, yo también perdí una gran parte de mi familia- Hermione lo mira enarcando las cejas- bueno, yo soy de una familia muy numerosa, 7 hermanos solo una de ellos mujer, ósea "era" de una familia muy numerosa…- ron se acerco a una banca, que se encontraba en la plaza por la cual caminaban, y se sentó siendo imitado por Hermione a los segundos, la cual lo miraba en completo silencio – mis hermanos fallecieron, solo me queda la enana, quiero decir mi hermana, Ginny, y mis padres… a los gemelos Fred y George los asesinaron.

–no puede ser -Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca

– Bill y Charlie… ellos eran los mayores, digamos que ellos sufrieron un "accidente", y bueno Percy desapareció, se desintegro- Ron sabia que Hermione no le tomaría el peso a la palabra desintegración, como lo hacia él, por eso se atrevió a mencionarlo de esa forma. - bueno y todo eso sin contar la muerte de mi hermano de la vida, Harry, mi gran amigo, el murió en un enfrentamiento…

-por Dios Ron… yo, creo que la que te debe una disculpa ahora soy yo…

-oh no, no te preocupes, siempre me dijeron que tenia poco tacto y creo que contigo fui un desastre- sonrió

- es mi error, tu solo me hablaste golpeado y molesto, yo te respondí mal sin escucharte, supongo que a veces me encierro mucho en lo que a mi me pasa y no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor…

-por favor, pena de tu parte no quiero sentir, si te conté esto es solo para que sepas que no eres la única y si te dije que tu corazón no esta enterrado con ellos es solo porque… – iba a ser interrumpido por la chica pero el tomo su mano y ella cerro su boca para escuchar -… porque pese que yo te conozco poco, veo como le pones corazón a todo lo que haces partiendo por tus estudios y por otro lado si tus ganas de vivir no estuviesen aquí yo no estaría sentado junto a ti …

-Ron… yo ni siquiera recuerdo cuando mande a hacer esa lapida… en todo caso gracias, por tu preocupación - Hermione bajo la cabeza, sentía que su color en el rostro subía de intensidad - vamos tengo clases en un rato mas y bueno como tu dices a eso le pongo mucho corazón- la chica soltó sus manos de las de el pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por su amigo.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo, ambos se abrazaron, habían tenido una mañana muy movida y seguramente la recordarían de por vida, quedaron en verse otro día en la biblioteca y Hermione entro a su departamento, se sirvió un poco de café después de calentar previamente el agua, se sentó en el living, con la intención de repetir en su mente la agitada mañana vivida, sin embargo una puntada en su cabeza no le daba tranquilidad, rápidamente se torno mas fuerte y esta vez una imagen mas nítida volvió a ella, era ella cuando aun tenia su pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, en frente se encontraban dos ataúdes cargados por las caras que había visto antes, ahora poso la vista en un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes, luego observo que a su lado se encontraba una niña también de pelo rojo y a su otro lado otro pelirrojo al cual no podía observar nítidamente, sostenía su mano, cuando vio que le sonreía y ella lo abrazaba y se perdía en su abrazo logro distinguir la cara, pero en ese momento el dolor se hizo mas fuerte y no pudo resistirlo mas…

-Jane, Herms, estas bien?- en ese momento ingresaba Susan y llego en el instante justo cuando su amiga caía sobre el sillón, producto de un desmayo.

Rápidamente la auxilio con lo que pudo y gracias a un _winguardium leviosa,_ la traslado hasta su habitación. A los segundos comenzó a despertar y trato de pararse, pero Susan la detuvo…

_-_que pretendes hacer? Acabas de desmayarte, no dejare que te muevas

-era el… Susan era Ron- Hermione la miraba asustada y con la respiración agitada.

-¿de que hablas?– la castaña no entendía nada pero si Ronald era el culpable que su amiga se desmaye lo pagaría caro.

-el estaba ahí, y hoy… era Ron!!! …o no?

* * *

Bueno mil disculpa por la demora, pero ya ingrese a clases y eso me quita mucho tiempo, calculen que la próxima semana ya tengo certamen, creo que moriré (broma, me queda cuerda para rato).

Este capitulo es solo de Ron y Hermione, además me quedo revelador, se contestan varias dudas, aunque también deja otras :) así soy yo…

Saludos a:** irismine** o irisjas me alegro que te crearas una cuenta. Y también a **BB-jessik **gracias por compartir conmigo lo del séptimo libro ;)

Debo confesar que me dio "penita" por decirlo así, que no recibiera mas review… pero bueno yo no obligo a nadie, es solo que no se imaginan como sin quererlo la sonrisa de mi rostro se dibuja cuando observo que alguien mas escribió… me gustaría recibir también criticas para mejorar.

Las dejo hasta nuevo aviso… la universidad me quita mucho tiempo :S

Flor de invierno.- (en estado de shock)


	6. buscando respuestas

**Declaimer: **bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

Aps también debo pedir mil disculpas, porque aunque nadie me lo corrigió es mi deber moral pedirlas, hace algunos capítulos atrás mencione a Luna Lovegood, y cometí el grave error de asignarla a una casa que uno era la suya. Yo dije que ella pertenecía a Huflepuff y como todos saben ella es de Ravenclaw, lo lamento me equivoque y no pretendo excusarme pero es que Luna era una digna Huflepuff, a veces creo que el sombrero se equivoco de casa incluso hasta Griffindor le quedaba mejor… pero bueno mi error, el sombrero seleccionador sabe muy bien como hacer su trabajo y también sabe el porque ella era de Ravenclaw pese a mi pronostico. Ahora los dejos con el texto disfruten.

* * *

**VI Buscando Respuestas:**

-el estaba ahí, y hoy… era Ron!!! …o no?

-calmate y explícate, porque juro que no te entiendo. –Susan la observaba

Hermione suspiro e intento calmarse y ordenar un poco sus ideas para luego continuar

–olvida lo que te dije, debo estar confundida.

-yo creo que la confundida soy yo, que tiene que ver Ronald en todo esto?

-nada – _o eso creo_…pensó la pelinegra.

-si y yo nací ayer. Veamos, podrías partir por contarme desde cuando el

ex-ermitaño y actual paracaidista se convirtió en "Ron"- la castaña le estaba tomando la presión a Hermione mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-paracaidista?

-a si, es que ahora no esta nunca en el depto, se deja caer de vez en cuando, al igual que otra persona que conozco.- dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga

-y te molesta que salga tanto…?- Hermione, tanteo el terreno con su comentario.

-puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, además es bueno que salgas y sociabilices un poco - acoto levantando los hombros

-no, te preguntaba si te molestaba que él saliera.- al decir esto Susan la miro

-no se a que viene ese comentario, pero sinceramente estoy feliz - la sonrisa de la chica era sincera, y así también lo sentía Hermione, sin embargo algo la incitaba a preguntar mas

-no lo extrañas?

-que??

-eso

Susan rió- lo único que extraño de no verlo es que no puedo humillarlo- volvió a reír y después se puso seria observando un reloj –tu presión esta baja, te preparare un café mientras contestas la pregunta que te hice y estas evadiendo… - Susan salio de la habitación y escondió su varita que la había dejado sobre la mesa.

-me lo e encontrado un par de veces, me acompaña a comprar y siempre esta en la biblioteca… es muy simpático, tierno, un poco terco, pero sin duda es muy especial - termino de decir esto cuando Susan le entrego su café, que no tardo en preparar porque el agua ya esta hervida.

-lo de terco te lo creo pero yo diría que es 100 terco, no un poco… lo de especial no lo se, especialmente ridículo talvez.

-no, yo digo que es especial, solo especial, sus ojos… es sincero- Hermione sonreía.

-Herms dime que cuando te desmayaste te golpeaste la cabeza.

-mm no creo, estaba en el sillón, porque?

-porque no puedo entender que te guste Ronald

-no me gusta - respondió rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado y sus ojos verdes abiertos a más no poder.

-es especial, sus ojos… es sincero -repitió la castaña, con una digna y burlona imitación de su amiga.

-el es solo un amigo, solo eso…- dijo intentando sonar convincente, e intentando convencerse a ella misma.

-como quieras es tu problema no el mío, en todo caso solo por si te quedo la duda, a mi no me gusta Ronald y no me gustara tampoco, yo amo a Paul y si me quisiera buscar a otro creeme que no seria tu pelirrojo. me voy tengo clases - tomo su bolso, con una expresión seria y ofendida –tu te quedas en casa, después te paso mis apuntes.

-esta bien… -dijo un tanto avergonzada por el comentario de su amiga. Susan se despidió y se fue.

-por Dios que hice- se tomo la cabeza –como soy tan tonta…ahora seguramente Susan estará enojada y con justa razón, jamás debí insinuar que le gustaba Ron, además ¿porque eso me importa?, no, no puede ser posible lo había conocido hace muy poco, aunque pensándolo bien con Jack las cosas fueron rápido…y terminaron mal. Nota mental, disculparme con Susan y tomarme las cosas con calma. Si es que realmente me gusta… -movió la cabeza y tomo su café que descansaba en su velador, comenzó a esparcir el vapor que emanaba de el, una vez olvidado el tema de la conversación con su amiga recordó el porque se había desmayado. Sabia que todo lo que había visto era real, había ocurrido estaba segura, pero entonces ¿Por qué no recordaba a Ron y él no la recordaba a ella? Tal vez no era Ron y solo se confundió de ¿pelirrojo?, es posible que se mezclara una imagen del presenta con una del supuesto pasado. Por otro lado ¿quien era el chico que se parecía tanto a ella? Le era tan familiar hasta su cicatriz sobre la frente… ¿Quiénes eran todos aquellos que la acompañaban?

–¿Desde cuando la población de pelirrojos se multiplico?- dijo en voz alta un tanto cansada por no encontrar respuestas, sin embargo su vista se poso frente a un baúl, que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, baúl que no revisaba desde la muerte de sus padres o eso creía.

Se acerco y lo abrió, de su interior saco varios objetos entre los que se encontraban algunos libros de cuentos, muñecas de porcelana que la chica reconocía por haber sido posesión de su madre, una camiseta de fútbol, claramente del equipo favorito de su padre y muchas otras cosas que eran observadas meticulosamente por la pelinegra dejando escapar una lagrima o una tímida sonrisa. Se detuvo frente a un gran álbum, acaricio la tapa sin atreverse a abrirlo, volvió a la cama con el objeto en sus brazos…

-la única forma de saber si los conocía es por este álbum… –se dijo a si misma y tomando valor levanto la tapa, dejando ver a dos personas, ambos de unos 26 años de edad con una gran sonrisa, estaban en la playa y abrazados, sus padres… sin duda eran ellos, felices tranquilos, sin saber lo que el destino les tenia deparado, sin esperar jamás que abandonarían a su hija que en el momento de la foto ya se engendraba en el vientre de la joven. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra sin poder contenerlas, recordó porque aquel baúl permanecía cerrado… comenzó a girar las hojas intentando concentrarse en su búsqueda, al llegar al final noto como varias fotografías habían sido removidas de su lugar dejando varios espacios vacíos y una foto sola en una pagina, en esa foto estaba ella con el chico de ojos verdes, claramente Hermione era mas pequeña llevaba sus ojos marrón y su cabello castaño ambos sonreían y estaban abrazados al típico estilo "este es mi compadre"… saco la fotografía del álbum y la dejo a un costado para seguir revisando, al tiempo después se encontró con la foto de una locomotora y gente subiendo a ella, se dio cuenta que en una de las ventanas se encontraba una pareja de pelirrojos saludando y en el vidrio de la ventana se reflejaba el cartel del anden

-anden 9 y 3/4 ???- frunció el ceño –pero si eso no existe – creyó que era extraño y retiro la fotografía dejándola junto a la otra.

Prosiguió con su tarea de búsqueda y se encontró con una foto de ella con una túnica, al principio le pareció extraño pero después creyó que tal vez era su graduación y la dejo en el álbum… al rato termino de verlo y lo dejo en su velador, volvió a tomar las 2 fotos que había apartado…

-quien será?- se pregunto mirando la foto con el pelinegro – parece ser mi amigo, pero no lo recuerdo… - se toco el pelo – me parezco a el con este look¿porque elegí teñírmelo negro y usar estos lentes de contacto verdes?- hizo una mueca y observo que tanto del pantalón del moreno como del de ella salía un trozo de madera. Pensó que era extraño pero no le vio la relevancia y cambio de foto.

En la foto se encontraban unos gemelos, cerro los ojos intentando de recordar la imagen que la había perturbado, sin duda eran ellos, pero no tenia ni el mas vago atisbo de saber de quien se trataba. Luego a su cabeza vino la voz de ron mencionando a sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George, miro la foto

-no puede ser, es imposible…- movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro para apartar los pensamientos de ahí. Últimamente todo estaba con el sello del pelirrojo y creyó que tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en alguien que estaba conociendo… se recostó en la cama y poco a poco cayo en los brazos de Morfeo olvidando todas sus inquietudes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron después de dejar a Hermione en su depto, saco su varita y desapareció para luego encontrarse en el único lugar donde era un niño, en el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo de todo y a la vez el único lugar que le recordaba que nada había sido un sueño… -la madriguera – se dijo al observar los gnomos en el jardín y la imponente casa frente a sus ojos. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina y le extraño que su madre no estuviera ahí, sin embargo debía estar cerca ya que algo en ese lugar emanaba un olor que a Ron volvía loco… - comida casera –se le escapo de su boca al aspirar aquella mezcla de sabores. Entro en la sala y se encontró con su madre tejiendo, lo que al pelirrojo le pareció ser un suéter y su padre observaba un celular que él mismo le había llevado hace 5 meses atrás, para que aprendiera a usarlo…

La casa estaba en completo silencio, sobre la chimenea la foto de todos los hijos Weasley, lentamente se fue acercando a sus padres que aun no se percataban de su presencia, carraspeo para llamar su atención, logrando que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos y Molly se levantara y acercara a él, el chico de ojos azules extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su madre, pero a cambio de eso recibió un fuerte tirón de orejas

-aush… mamá, eso duele - se quejaba como un niño.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, que clase de hijo eres que no vienes a visitar a tus padres, no puedes ser tan ingrato con nosotros, ni siquiera una lechuza e recibido de ti durante 5 meses, hasta tu hermana escribe una vez por semana y eso que esta en Hogwarts y tu que no haces nada no das señales de vida, nosotros estábamos muy preocupados por ti, tu padre lleva meses intentando de hacer funcionar ese aparato- le indico el celular que el Sr. Weasley sostenía en sus manos – para poder hablar contigo…

-yo también te extrañe madre – logro decir el aludido una vez que su madre lo soltó y lo abrazo.- lo se soy un mal hijo, no debí desaparecer por tanto tiempo, perdónenme, digamos que me acabo de dar cuenta de el tiempo que a pasado – termino con una mueca típica de el.

- mira lo flaco que estas estoy segura que no comes nada en ese cuarto, casa o donde sea que estés viviendo. Te serviré algo – se dirigió hacia la cocina

- si almuerzo, no como lo haría si estuviera con ustedes, pero soy hijo tuyo madre cocino como los dioses

-como los dioses?- el padre de Ron era ahora quien abrazaba a su hijo menor – una expresión muggle supongo…

-si, tengo tantas cosas que contarles – dijo mientras avanzaban hacia la cocina. Comenzó a hablarles de su vida como muggle de las cosas que había aprendido, de lo divertido de algunos nombres y de cómo se las ingenian para hacer su vida sencilla sin magia, claramente Arthur (Sr. Weasley) era el mas interesado en el tema, en cambio la Sra. Weasley interrumpía debes en cuando para servirle mas comida a su hijo y regañarlo por dejarlos solos…

-que fascinante Ron, algún día me enseñaras a ocupar esos computiadrores

-computadores papá –corrigió, en una digna imitación de Hermione, sorprendiéndose así mismo y riendo

- de que te ríes hijo?

-es que Hermione siempre me corregía y terminábamos peleando – al terminar de decir eso tomo un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

-supimos que la encontraste Ronald – menciono su madre.

-s… si, pero ustedes como supieron eso?- pregunto muy extrañado, ya que el no quería tocar ese tema con sus padres, ya que ellos no lo entenderían –fue Ginny, esa enana…

-no, no fue tu hermana, fue Tonk, pero veo que al parecer Ginny también evita contarnos algunas cosas. Que pasa? Porque no nos podíamos enterar? – pregunto calmadamente el Sr. Weasley

- bueno si, la encontré…- Ron les contó desde que la había conocido hasta lo de la tarde, excluida la pelea.

-ojala que recuerde pronto – dijo Molly – siempre me gusto esa chica para ti, es tan inteligente, muy educada, la criaron muy bien, es una chica llena de valores

-madre –interrumpió el pelirrojo un tanto sonrojado – ella no recordara, ella no me reconoce, no sabe quien soy ni mucho menos recuerda a Harry o Ginny, estoy seguro que ni a Mcgonagall o Hogwarts… es imposible, ella… bueno ella es y seguirá siendo una muggle. – Suspiro -por otro lado se muy bien las características que posee, pero no se si yo sea para ella.

-porque no, ella siempre te miraba de una forma especial y le afectaba mucho cuando le respondías mal, tu eres un gran chico… un poco terco, pero buen chico – cuando su madre termino de hablar, Ron se encontraba totalmente rojo, sus padres desconocían algunos detalles del pasado, pero ya no valía la pena comentarlo.

-Molly no avergüences al niño – le reprocho a su esposa

-les molesta si esta noche me quedo con ustedes, no tengo animo de llegar al departamento – termino con una leve sonrisa al ver el rostro de sus padres

-te vas a quedar??

-solo por esta noche – la Sra. Weasley colocaba cara de resignación – pero prometo venir una vez a la semana.

-esa chica siempre saco lo mejor de ti, estoy segura que ella tiene mucha influencia en esa decisión –se levanto de la mesa, con un movimiento de varita levanto los platos y los dejo lavando – ordenare tu habitación – dicho esto se fue de la cocina.

-hijo tu la quieres? – Arthur lo miraba serio e intentando comprender a su pequeño y ahora único varón.

-si…

-y si ella no recuerda?

-papá yo se que a ustedes les cuesta entender, pero ella no recordara, que les hace pensar que lo hará?

-como, no lo sabes? – lo miro extrañado – yo pensé que por eso la estabas buscando

-que es lo que no se – la voz del pequeño (**autora: **pequeño? O.0) era ansiosa y preocupada

-bueno Ron, hay un pequeño porcentaje que recuerde algún día quien es, generalmente ocurre cuando tienen nuevamente contacto con algo mágico o recuerdan algo, Pero te informo que es como un 1.5 o sea la nada misma, te pediría que no te hicieras ilusiones- termino de decir esto al ver la sonrisa que sin querer había dibujado su hijo en su rostro.

-no lo sabia, aunque eso no cambia mi parecer, aunque si tendré mas cuidado con lo que hago o digo. Es un tanto difícil, tal vez, pero yo… si ella no recuerda no me importa, yo seguiré a su lado.

-que pretendes hacer con tu vida?

-a que te refieres

-a tus estudios, no quieres ser Auror?

-yo estudiare… me inscribiré en arquitectura –el pelirrojo estaba un tanto incomodo con la conversación.

-arqui, que?

-arquitectura, son los que realizan los planos de casas y edificios muggles, es una linda carrera cuando le vez el lado humanitario

-y eso te gusta mas que ser Auror? – el Sr. Weasley intentaba comprender a su hijo, a él le encantaba todo lo relacionado con los muggles pero no podría abandonar su vida de mago por eso, jamás lo haría.

-no, lo que mas me gusta es ser Auror – respondió apenado- pero me gusta.

-hijo no te estarás sacrificando mucho por ella- al ver la cara molesta de Ronald prefirió continuar sin dejarlo hablar –comprendo que es tu primer amor, pero puede que no sea el ultimo, por otro lado puedes estar con ella y estudiar tal vez no la veras todos los días, pero podrías seguir viéndola, no la perderías… solo piensa, tu sabes que te apoyo, pero piensa en lo que haces y ahora ve a ayudar a tu madre…

-lo pensare lo prometo- Ron lo abrazo y luego se dirigió a su habitación donde su madre esta ordenando con rápidos movimientos de varita, regaloneo un poco con ella, luego le pidió que lo dejara solo un momento, recorrió su habitación, tomo algunos libros que estaban en el suelo desparramados y se tiro en la cama para perderse en uno de los posters de los Chudley Canons recordando los buenos momentos que vivió con sus amigos…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione se despertó bastante mejor, aunque con millones de dudas en su cabeza sensación que le desagradaba completamente, fue hasta la cocina y por el desorden que había supuso que su amiga ya se encontraba en casa. Fue hasta la pieza de Susan y toco su puerta

-Toc toc (nótese que es el sonido de la puerta) –nada, ese era el sonido que respondía al llamado – Sus estas?- al nuevamente no recibir respuesta ingreso y la vio tendida en la cama con los audífonos escuchando música y con los ojos cerrados. – Susan!!- dijo casi gritando y logro que la actual castañas abriera los  
ojos y se sacara los audífonos.

-que quieres?- respondió de mala gana

-podemos hablar?

-a mi me parece que ya lo hacemos…- uso su típico tono sarcástico- a todo esto como te sientes, estas mejor?

-estas enojada conmigo y aun así me preguntas como estoy?

-no estoy enojada, además aunque lo estuviera te recuerdo que no siempre nos tocara atender a gente que nos agrade, somos enfermeras, tu estabas enferma, lo mínimo es que te pregunte. –estaba seria y con el aparato para escuchar música en la mano sin apagar, ya que tenia la intención de continuar pronto con lo que hacia antes de ser interrumpida.

-así esta mejor- dijo Herms apagando el aparato

-que haces!! – dijo Susan molesta y quitándole el mp3.

-lo apago para que podamos conversar y no se acaben las pilas

-se puede saber de que diablos quieres hablar!!- dijo molesta

-de esto mismo, de tu enojo

-Herms, te recuerdo que estas rompiendo mi espacio personal… si no lo hicieras no estaría "enojada".

-perdona

-no hay problema ahora me puedes dejar sola

-no, no me entendiste

-de que…- tomo aire - …Quieres hablar- dijo intentando calmarse

-porque estas enojada?

-uffff… no estoy enojada, solo sentida, contenta?

-estas sentida por lo de Ron

-no, estoy sentida por la opinión que tienes de mi… sabes, yo puedo ser súper revoltosa, y conversar con varios de nuestros compañeros, te diré que hasta a veces me doy cuenta que alguno de ellos me coquetea, pero algo que no soy es zorra.

-yo nunca dije eso…

-no, pero lo insinuaste, creíste que me podía interesar el mejor amigo de mi novio…

-yo no quise

-pero lo hiciste, en todo caso no importa, es una idiotez enojarme por algo así, solo déjame sola unas horas y después tan amigas como antes, ok.

-no

-pero que demonios te pasa a ti hoy, las neuronas se te desmayaron también?, te pedí de buena forma que quiero estar sola.

-si lo se, tranquilízate que no me gusta que hables de esa forma, necesito pedirte perdón, en serio no fue mi intención pensar ni mucho menos decir algo así, obviamente no le tome el peso a mi comentario, y solo me di cuenta una vez que te fuiste. Susan en serio, tu sabes que yo no tengo esa opinión de ti, se que amas a Paul…

-no lo amo, es muy pronto para eso, solo lo quiero muchísimo.

-bueno eso –Hermione rodó los ojos, sabia perfectamente que ella sin Paul se moría – el punto es que yo no creo que tu seas… bueno eso, tu sabes.

-esta bien, disculpas aceptadas, te puedo pedir dos cosas?

-claro dime

-primero, nunca mas vuelvas a tener una escenita de celos conmigo por culpa de Ronald, porque puede ser que a ti no te haga nada pero a él lo castro, ok.

-no son celos

-déjame continuar. Segundo ahora ve hasta la puerta y cierra desde afuera. Gracias –se tiro en la cama nuevamente, prendió su mp3 y cerro sus ojos.

Hermione salio de la habitación mientras repetía -no estoy celosa, no estoy celosa, no lo estoy!!!!, no tendría porque estarlo!!- _o eso creo… _pensó mientras se mordía el labio y avanzaba hasta la cocina.

* * *

Bueno aquí va el sexto capitulo, y pensar que cuando empecé a escribir esto lo iba a escribir como de 5 capítulos ajajjaa… bueno es que escribiendo van saliendo nuevas ideas :P 

Yo estoy bien, ayer di mi primer certamen del semestre, ni idea como me fue, estaba fácil, pero yo no se como me fue :S que ganas de tener el cerebro o el método de estudio de Hermione ajjajaa.

Ya ahora los saludos generalizados porque ya les respondí el review:

**RaReWaRe**,** Ayly wealey**,** hermioneyron**, **aYdE mDrJgI**.

Y ahora los detallados:

**Karola:**muchas gracias por dejarme el comentario, en serio para mi es importante saber que les guste e incluso que les disguste. Mi idea es seguir con las personalidades que les dio JK, aunque igual tienen sus modificaciones, o sea algunos están mas maduros y otros mas depresivos :P… bueno eso, espero que no te de tanta paja escribirme otra vez porque yo soy feliz :D

**patty **muchas gracias, me dio un poco de risa la verdad, perfecta no soy alguna critica tendrán, como la de luna… en todo caso muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste la trama 

**minerva: **yo pienso igual que tu, siempre creí que con lo que veía Harry era muy poco y nos faltaron muchos detalles, y aunque esta historia no es en Hogwarts, por lo menos es una historia de ellos jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus deseos espero que a ti también te vaya bien.

Bueno veo que mi tirón de orejas funciono, así que espero que ahora también sean buenos conmigo y me escriban, yo con un saludo me conformo.

Aps y porfa en serio no es por hacerme la humilde pero yo quiero criticas, es la única forma de mejorar.

Ya mucho tengo mas cosas que hacer

Bye kiss

Flor de invierno (con mucho frió, y un tanto preocupada.)


	7. Ayudame

**Declaimer: **bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

* * *

**VII.- Ayúdame**

Habían transcurrido ya un par de días desde su ida a la madriguera, a Paul casi no lo había visto y sabia que tenían una conversación pendiente, no seria fácil contarle todo, pero él era su amigo y nadie más que el pelinegro lo podía ayudar. Antes tal vez hubiese desistido de integrarlo en su pesadilla, pero desde la visita a sus padres estaba inquieto e incluso los encuentros con Hermione eran tensos, la notaba distinta como si lo observara mucho, talvez estaba comenzando a recordar o simplemente después de lo que le dijo su padre estaba más paranoico.

Ron se acerco a su amigo que tocaba la guitarra en el living de su casa, ya era tarde y las luces estaban encendidas en los rincones

-me gusta esa canción, es buena –comento el pelirrojo para iniciar la conversación.

-obvio es un clásico –siguió la conversación Paul, mientras intentaba un nuevo punteo con su instrumento.

-te parece si conversamos?

-de que quieres hablar? Estas serio, no te veo así desde hace mmmm un mes? O algo así…

-de eso precisamente quiero hablar, hay cosas que no te he dicho y necesito tu ayuda brother.

-uy esto se pone bueno- dijo mientras dejaba la guitarra aun lado – soy todo oídos

-bueno se trata de jane- soltó el pelirrojo justo después que se escuchara un ruido en la pieza de Paul.

-que pasa con jane- dijo Susan que acababa de aparecerse en el departamento. Bajo la atenta mirada de su novio y Ronald. –les hice una pregunta.

-amor no te esperaba, paso algo?- dijo parándose y besándola

-no, solo estaba aburrida en mi pieza y quise venir a verte – miro la cara seria de ron y continuo –pero por la cara de funeral de este parece que interrumpo.

Paul iba a decirle que si y que mejor los dejara solos cuando el oji azul habla…

-no, quédate, supongo que tu también debes estar aquí –al terminar hizo una mueca y los invito a sentarse.

-que pasa amigo?

-se trata de jane… -comenzó el pelirrojo

-ah era eso, no te preocupes nosotros ya sabemos que te g…

-…gusta –termino Paul lo que su novia comenzó.

-no es eso, ojala fuera tan sencillo como eso- respiro profundo- ok ahora les pido que me escuchen, sobre todo tu Susan, no quiero golpes a mitad de la historia

-que le hiciste a mi amiga? – se incorporo, pero Paul la sostuvo y el susurro que lo escuchara.- esta bien comienza.

-bueno ambos han escuchado hablar de Harry Potter

-claro el niño que derroto al innombrable- dijo la chica

-tu amigo, cierto? –acoto Paul

-tu amigo?- pregunto la castaña

-si, mi amigo y quien derroto a Vold… Voldemort, bueno cierta chica y yo éramos sus mejores amigos, fue nuestro compañero de casa en Hogwarts, desde primer año lo ayudamos en todas las situaciones que se presentaron, Harry estaba destinado a matarlo o ese infeliz lo mataría a él

-o ambos acabarían muertos, como termino resultando…- acoto Susan y supo que debió mantenerse en silencio al ver la cara de Ron.

-si, ambos… sin embargo antes de que ocurriera eso, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas, murieron todos mis hermanos excepto Ginny, que fue novia de mi amigo…

-de Harry – explico Paul a Susan.

-sin embargo Voldemort tenia un dato equivocado y creyó que nuestra amiga era novia de Potter, y al descubrir que los padres de ella eran muggles fue personalmente a matarlos sabiendo que podría destruir el mundo de Harry con eso.

-merlín – logro decir Susan un tanto ahogado

-cuando ella se entero que irían tras sus padres, se fue rápidamente y a mi me costo trabajo saber donde estaba, hasta que logre dar con ella…- por los ojos de ron caían lagrimas que secaba rápidamente. -… logre que no la atacaron a ella armando un gran alboroto para que creyeran que se acercaba la orden del fénix, sin embargo no alcancé a llegar para ayudar a sus padres.

-amigo no fue tu culpa

-lo se Paul. –Seco nuevamente sus lágrimas – Una vez que ella recobro la conciencia solo se armo de valor y siguió ayudando en todo a Harry al igual que yo. Sin embargo una vez que él ya no estaba con nosotros, ella callo en una gran depresión, y por mas que la intente ayudar no me dejaba, un día llego a i departamento extraña, solo lloraba y me pedía perdón, cuando se fue descubrí un sobre donde me informaba que se borraría la memoria, que no soportaba mas el dolor… y yo decidí venir aquí para aprender todo lo muggle y así poder buscarla.

-ok, Ronald pero esto que tiene que ver con jane? –interrumpió Susan inquieta.

-mucho –ron se levanto y se fue hasta una ventana a observar las estrellas, como aquella noche en que le declaro todo su amor.

-no puede ser hermano, es una broma –lo miraba interrogante el moreno.

-Ronald cual es el nombre de la chica? Porque si era Jane te informo que no…

-su nombre –la interrumpió el pelirrojo- su nombre es Hermione Jane Granger

-mierda…-Susan tenia la vista fija en una mancha, de pronto se paro con la varita en la mano y se acerco lentamente a ron, una vez a su lado lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y le incrusto la varita en el cuello – no se como cresta obtuviste esa información, y sinceramente no me importa porque no dejare que te le acerques no la mataras ella ahora, ella no esta sola, te quedo claro? – Paul se paro rápidamente a detener a Susan que en cualquier momento mataba a su amigo.

-Susan detente. Que te pasa?- decía el moreno apartándola de él pelirrojo sin que él hiciera ademán de defenderse. –Hermione es mi amiga y no permitiré que un mortífago le toque un pelo, mucho menos con una historia tan poco creíble…

-amor Ron no miente, él si fue amigo de Harry Potter y también Hermione, ahora porque dices que jane se llama Hermione?

-porque borro su primer nombre para que no la encontraran…

-y cambio el color de sus ojos y el de su pelo –le corto él chico de ojos azules. – en mi pieza hay fotografías para que te convenzas. Mi mayor impacto cuando la vi en la biblioteca es que parece la hermana de Harry, como se sentían ambos, ellos eran hermanos. – Susan fue hasta la habitación de Ronald, nunca había entrado y lo primero que encuentra es una foto del trío maravilla de Hogwarts, donde se encontraba la misma chica que en las fotos de su amiga, rápidamente regreso al living y miro a ron.

-como vez, jamás en mi vida e sido, soy o seré un mortífago, puedo ser lo que quieras menos eso Susan, te quedo claro. –Ron suspiro y se arreglo el cuello de su camisa – ahora déjame continuar

-hay mas? –dijo Paul, un tanto cansado por tanta información.

-si, si les conté no es porque me dio por revelar cosas creyendo que seria divertido – dijo con burla y luego volviendo a su postura seria – hace poco me entere que hay un pequeño porcentaje que ella recuerde…

-te enteraste hace poco? – pregunto Susan incrédula, ya que ella también manejaba esa información

-si

- y si no sabias antes porque la viniste a buscar? – esa pregunta hizo que nuestro pelirrojo se volviera de ese tono sobre todo en sus orejas.

-como decía me entere hace poco y temo que recuerde – dijo evitando la pregunta de la castaña – estos últimos días e notado que esta diferente conmigo y comenzó a leer cosas relacionadas con shock emocionales, o la memoria, al principio creí que era paranoia mía, pero temo que no sea así…

-bueno yo también la e notado un tanto extraña, no lo puedo negar, aunque creí que era por otra cosa- frunció el ceño – en todo caso Ronald puede que este investigando porque quiere recordar las cosas… o sea yo no me quedaría tranquila si se que parte de mi vida no la recuerdo, sea cual sea la verdad me gustaría saberla, es una buena señal que comience a investigar

-no entiendes

-yo apoyo a Susan –comento el moreno

-NO !!, ella va a sufrir y yo haré lo imposible por impedirlo, ella no recordara –decía tajantemente ron

-ella descubrirá la verdad, si lo desea, hablamos de Hermione

-eso es lo que temo

-tranquilo amigo, tu solo haz lo que viniste a hacer aquí junto a ella, que jane o Hermione o como sea se encargara de resolver su propio enigma

-pero…

-pero aun no respondes mi pregunta, si tu desconocías que ella recordaría porque estas aquí?

-porque si no estoy aquí no estoy en ningún lado, la necesito conmigo, ella no es solo mi amiga, ella es la mujer de mi vida y la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario…

-era tu novia – hablo Susan

-no, el día en que le confesé que la quería, fue el día de la muerte de sus padres…

-no puedes ser tan desubicado no se te ocurrió otro momento –regaño la chica

-se lo dije antes de que pasara todo!!!, pero nunca contesto mi pregunta y después solo me dijo que no era capas de amar a nadie

-mmm si suena como una de las locuras que diría ella –la castaña lo miro comprensiva – se que lo que menos quieres es un consejo mío, pero ella te necesita, con o sin recuerdos, tu solo quiérela y deja que las cosas fluyan.

Ron camino hasta su habitación pero nuevamente lo atajo Susan, entregándole la foto que saco del dormitorio – esto no lo escucharas decir de mi nuevamente, pero prrrrdn – intento decir la chica.

-que??

-oh vamos si me escuchaste

-no, si aprendes a hablar en vez de balbucear talvez algo escuche –sonrió el pelirrojo

-te encanta humillarme verdad?

-mm si, pero te prometo que no escuche

-esta bien, dije perdona!!! Te juzgue rápido y no te di derecho a defenderte, no debí decir que eras un mortífago –dijo mirándolo y sonando realmente sincera

-no te preocupes, es bueno saber que Hermione tiene buenas amigas – le regalo una sonrisa y se fue.

-NO CREAS QUE POR ESTO TE TRATARE BIEN, PARACAIDISTA!!!!!!- grito Susan, volviendo a la rutina y sentándose junto a su novio para conversar, después de todo, la noche les había dado muchas sorpresas y ahora ellos dos eran parte de la historia de dos de los principales autores de la caída de Voldemort y sus secuaces.

-mi niño…

-dime –respondió tiernamente Paul

-si yo me borrase la memoria tu irías por mi?

-mm… depende

-de que?

-si se que me amas, y que eras feliz conmigo, que somos el uno para el otro, creo que lo intentaría, aunque nunca con la seguridad con la que actuó ron –Paul la miro y vio que su mirada se volvía triste

-gracias

-porque, si no e hecho nada

-por tu sinceridad. Te había dicho que es lo que mas me gusta de ti – lo miro a los ojos.

-te amo –dijo Paul, para luego darle un tierno beso

-ídem –respondió la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una chica de pelo negro y trasparentes ojos verdes se encontraba sumergida en un libro muy concentrada, a su lado otro alto de libros le hacia compañía, muy cerca un cuaderno y un lápiz, se encontraban varias anotaciones en la hoja que contenían una letra muy pulcra y bien cuidada, su letra…

_Fenómeno de lo "ya visto" o duplicación de la memoria:__ es la vivencia en la persona de estar en una misma situación que aconteció anteriormente, de estar duplicando en ese momento la misma experiencia. Esto crea un estado de perplejidad, ya que la persona no acierta a ubicar cuándo ocurrió el hecho pasado que se está repitiendo de manera similar en ese momento. Se suele dar muy esporádicamente en personas normales. Es común el ejemplo del viajero que le parece haber estado ya en un lugar absolutamente desconocido. No es una mera sensación de familiaridad, sino la certeza de estar reviviendo la situación. Es de corta duración. Esto puede generar la fantasía de haber estado en ese lugar en "otra vida"._

-en otra vida- repitió la pelinegra al terminar de leer

-decías –dijo el pelirrojo que esta concentrado, realizando unos bosquejos de una casa.

-no nada… nada importante

-o esta bien, supongo- ron alzo sus hombros y siguió en lo que estaba.

La chica continuo su lectura, desde su supuesto recuerdo había comenzado a buscar todo tipo de lectura sobre perdida de memoria o estados de shock, necesitaba saber si era posible que esas imágenes realmente hubiesen sucedido en algún momento

-ron te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-ah?... si claro dime

-tu conoces a alguien que se parezca a mi?- ron pensó su repuesta

-porque me preguntas eso?- un tanto nervioso

-porque necesito saber algo

-bueno tu eres única, imposible que conozca a alguien similar – sonrió y Hermione se puso roja.

-hablo si conoces a un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo negro con una cicatriz en la frente. – Ron la miro asustado, no podía ser posible que lo recordara – es que encontré una fotografía de él- dijo pasándosela

Ron la tomo y su susto aumento al descubrir que se trata de Harry y… -eres tu la de la foto?- pregunto intentando cambiar el tema

-si, pero no me haz contestado, lo conoces- ron aumento su nerviosismo al punto en que no pasaba desapercibido- lo conoces

- porque dices eso?

-porque estas nervioso

-eso es mentira

-ron a mi no me engañas se perfectamente cuando alguien me miente, además a ti se te nota bastante, tus ojos te delatan y tus orejas están rojas- Herms se acero a ron y estaban frente a frente- dime la verdad necesito saberlo

-yoo…- en eso entro Paul

- los estaba buscando

-Paul!!! Que alegría verte- dijo ron efusivo agradeciendo por la salvada de campana

-Ronald Weasley contéstame – pidió Hermione

-que te pregunto?

-le pregunte si conoce al muchacho de la foto- se la paso a Paul

Ron miro a Paul para buscar apoyo y poder salir de esa encrucijada

-vamos hombre cuéntale quien es- luego le susurro al oído –era tu amigo no lo puedes negar

-esta bien, si lo conozco- dijo un resignado ron

-quien es?

-eran compañeros con ron –respondió Paul

-y donde esta?

-muerto –dijo secamente el pelirrojo, intentando de parar la conversación en ese punto.

-vamos no se puede morir todo el mundo a tu alrededor, ni que fueras el ángel de la muerte

-el es mi amigo que murió, recuerdas que te hable de el.

-si, pero…

-pero que?

-como lo conozco yo? –dijo confundida la chica

-que se yo- respondió ya cabreado ron- si no sabes tu…

-es que yo no lo recuerdo

-si tu no lo recuerdas no es mi problema, fue tu decisión olvidarlo – ron tomo sus cosas y se fue al depto. Dejando a una Hermione confundida

-se puede saber que le hice para que me ataque?

-mm, no es un tema que le guste tocar

-Paul, tu lo conocías?

-no, solo de vista o por fotos, pero no tuve el placer de compartir con ese chico.

-cual era su nombre?

-no lo se –Paul se acerco a la mesa y tomo los planos que ron había dejado sobre la mesa

-pero…

-mira jane, me encantaría ayudarte a recordar, pero no puedo hacerlo, no yo… ahora debo ir a buscar a Susan, si no me mata- beso su mejilla y cuando iba en retirada se giro hacia ella y le entrego unas llaves –talvez ahí, encuentres algunas respuestas

-de donde son estas llaves?

-de mi departamento –acto seguido le guiño el ojo y se marcho

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron se encontraba sobre su cama, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, algo de el resiente comportamiento de su amiga no le gustaba o mas bien no le encajaba. Estaba demasiado misteriosa y es una actitud que él conocía muy bien, ella estaba en algo raro y las preguntas y la fotografía le indicaban un solo camino…

Sabia que a veces reaccionaba mal cuando Hermione hacia comentarios, aun le dolía que se hubiese ido, aun le dolía que los dejara solos, lo lastimaba saber que ella no había sido completamente sincera con el, lo hería pensar que nunca lo amo, después de todo tenia fotos de Harry pero no de él.

Detuvo su vista en una de las fotografías que tenía en su habitación, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal y su cara expresaba todo lo que su corazón reprimía.

A veces era tan duro con ella, pero la rabia de gritarle por echar 7 años de su vida por la borda afloraba sin poder controlarlo… tal vez Hermione mantenía la esperanza de que volviera y decidió desaparecer las fotos de él, sonaba como algo que haría ella, todo muy bien pensado para que las cosas salieran bien.

De pronto un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la puerta del departamento, debía ser Paul que había regresado. Al segundo se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió la puerta de su habitación.

-Paul no quiero hablar…

-ron, soy yo –el pelirrojo se incorporo en su cama al oír la voz.

-NO ENTRES!!! –dijo rápidamente al notar que el picaporte de la puerta se movía. –estoy… estoy desnudo.

-oh, esta bien, te espero – a la chica de ojos esmeralda le precio extraño, pero no podía ingresar si el no la autorizaba. Ron tomo su varita, conjuro la pieza para esconder todo lo relacionado con la magia y dejo su varita bajo la cama. El oji azul se dirigió hasta su puerta y la abrió, logrando que Hermione estuviera a punto de caer al haber estado afirmada en la puerta, si no hubiese sido por ron que la sujeto justo a tiempo.

-gra…gracias –dijo Hermione con un tono rojo en sus mejillas que últimamente parecía su color natural.

-de nada – sonrió el chico y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama indicándole la silla del escritorio a su amiga.

-tienes una linda habitación –comento sentándose frente a ron.

-gracias –ambos se miraron por largos segundos

- -perdona – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo logrando que sonrieran, sin embargo ella siguió hablando.

-no debí…-respiro profundo mirándolo con nostalgia -… decirte que la muerte te rodea no fue correcto, yo no quise, fui muy cruel, me desubique… yo no se que decirte, no tengo justificación – bajo su cabeza – me encantaría tenerla…

-no digas nada – el pelirrojo levanto con una mano el rostro de Hermione y con la otra tomo una de sus mano – se que no eres así, no te preocupes. Además en cierta forma tienes razón no es normal que muera tanta gente y tan poco tiempo

-yo no…

-no te preocupes en serio, yo también me equivoque…-ahora era el quien esquivaba su mirada y al notar esto Hermione apretó la mano que tenían tomada – nunca e sido bueno para pedir disculpas…

-no tienes que hacerlo –interrumpió

-si, a ti te debo muchas disculpas y creo que e madurado un poco como para comenzar a darlas ahora

-no, de verdad que no…- pero esta vez fue ella interrumpida por ron, cuando este poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella logrando que callara al segundo y mirara hacia abajo acomodando uno de sus cabellos.

-no debí responderte que no era mi problema, fui muy pesado y tampoco tengo justificación valida – luego se paro y fue hasta la ventana – para mi es un tema complicado.

-yo no quise incomodarte

-lo se, por eso son mis disculpas- respondió ron girándose a verla mientras ella caminaba hacia el.

-como se llamaba?

-ha… Harry, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió – ron volvió a mirar por la ventana triste

-el niño que vivió? no te parece cruel llamarlo así –ella estaba a su lado y tomo sus manos, logrando que ron se sobre saltara un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Harry tenia su fecha de muerte a los pocos meses de nacido, claro de eso se entero cuando mas grande y solo lo sabíamos algunas personas, lo sabíamos nosotros.

-nosotros? –abrió los ojos en busca de respuestas

-si, o sea nosotros sus amigos, solo lo sabíamos sus amigos. – explico nervioso, su subconsciente lo estaba traicionando.

-ron tu me conocías? –esa pregunta retumbo en los oídos de ron, que si la conocía? Por merlín, claro que la conocía, la conocía como ningún otro, sabia como le gustaba el desayuno, cuantas horas estudiaba diarias, sabia el punto de tolerancia que tenia, cuanto le molestaba el mechón rebelde de su cabello, sabia que cuando estaba nerviosa mordía su labio inferior, que le encantaba resolver acertijos, que su placer culpable era romper las reglas y que era la mejor amiga que se quisiera tener, la conocía desde hace 7 años atrás, la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía hoy.

-ron? Ronald me escuchas –Hermione pasaba su mano frente los ojos azules del chico.

-si, si te escucho, solo estaba pensando

-o sea que si me conocías?

-yo… si yo te hubiese conocido jamás me hubiese olvidado de ti – la mira a los ojos – a una persona como tu no se puede olvidar – Hermione no pronuncio palabra, ambos se miraban y sin perder contacto lentamente comenzaron a romper el especio que los distanciaba, sus corazón latían mas rápido y sus respiraciones seguían el mismo ritmo, cuando la imagen que proyectaban sus ojos se volvían borrosas Hermione cerro sus ojos, lo que ron interpreto como la invitación que deseaba escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo. Cuando ron poso sus labios sobre los de ella sintieron un ruido y ambos se alejaron rápidamente.

-chicos están aquí?- se escucho la voz de Susan en el departamento.

-ron? –continuo Paul

-estamos en mi pieza- respondió el pelirrojo un tanto molesto, revolviéndose el pelo, mientras ella caminaba hacia la silla a tomar su bolso y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-que hacen aquí? –pregunto la castaña

-amor eso no se pregunta –hablo el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa.

-solo platicábamos –respondió Herms arreglando uno de sus mechones de pelo y evitando las miradas de ron.

-arreglaron todo ya o los interrumpimos

-nos interrumpieron –dijo el ron serio saliendo de la habitación junto a todos.

-no!!, esta bien ya aclaramos el problema de a biblioteca –respondió rápidamente la chica de cabello negro.

-de que problema hablan? Mi niño porque tu siempre sabes mas cosas de jane que yo?

-mm… porque siempre escucho o veo algo que tu no, en todo caso no es nada, solo tuvieron un "alcance de palabras" eso es todo.

-ten cuidado ron, tu le haces algo y yo te castro –Susan se dirigió a el pelirrojo entre cerrando los ojos – me entendiste

-Sus, ron no me a hecho nada – se interpuso entre ambos.

-y no le haría nada tampoco-ron tomo los hombros de Hermione logrando que ella se sobre saltara – a no ser que ella lo permitiera –ron y Paul rieron dejando a las dos chicas perplejas y a una de ellas un tanto sonrojada.

-paso algo?- pregunto la castaña en un susurro a su amiga

-nada –miro con cara de inocente.

-mm, claro y yo nací ayer, conozco muy bien esa cara

-te parece que hablemos luego?

-ey amor nosotros veníamos a algo recuerdas…

-a si, jane los chicos nos invitan a comer… vana cocinar para nosotras

-que?- el pelirrojo se venia enterando recién

-bueno la idea es que almorcemos los 4, les iba a decir en la biblioteca pero se fueron.

-a ok, yo feliz, cocino –dijo ron con una gran sonrisa.

-están seguros que cocinaran ustedes? –pregunto Herms un tanto desconfiada

-si, porque?

-bueno no se, creí que necesitarían ayuda

-amiga, déjalos… créeme que esto me cuesta decirlo pero Ronald cocina excelente

-gracias Susan

-si, si, no te acostumbres.

* * *

Debo confesar que este capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo pero no tuve tiempo y ya no lo tendré hasta el próximo jueves, tengo tres certámenes y están un tanto difíciles… Así que de ante mano les pido disculpas por lo que me demorare en publicar :P  
Les confieso una cosa, cuando partí esta historia tenia un final bastante definido, pero ahora que avanzo en los capítulos se me ocurren nuevas ideas y es casi imposible dejarlas afuera :S, ya ni siquiera se de cuantos capítulos será esta historia ajajajajaja … cosas de la vida, supongo :P.

_Saludos especiales_:

**Psike, hermioneyron y Ayly Wealey**

Para mi es muy importante poder contar con ustedes, es bonito saber que les gusta lo que escribo y que siguen sagradamente este fic… de todo corazón muchas gracias.

_Saludos detallados:_

**Karola: **que bueno que no te dio lata escribir ;) … yo estoy comenzando el semestre de hecho como mencione antes tengo 3 certámenes entre esta y la próxima semana, yo no tuve paro este año, o sea si, pero duro como tres días :P nada que me atrasara. Espero que termines bien el semestre… mmm estudias arquitectura verdad? donde?. Nos leemos bye kiss

**Diana: **jajaja muchas gracias, si es cierto quiero criticas :P pero obviamente soy mucho mas feliz con sus comentarios… me halaga y me sorprende también que este fic tenga buena recepción y mucho mejor que lo encuentren tan bueno como para no criticar ni siquiera mis faltas de ortografía jajaja. Que estes bien y nos estamos leyendo… bye kiss

**Linc: **lo primero es decirte que el gusto es mío, que genial que te guste tanto el fic , voy a empezar a creer que es verdad ajjajaja. Nunca esta demás que me digas esas cosas, me motivan cuando me dicen que están intrigados o que les gustan ciertas facetas de algún personaje… bueno parece que me leíste el pensamiento con lo del beso aunque esto no es precisamente un beso, solo fue un roce, topón, piquito, o como quieras llamarlo, en fin para el caso a eso no se le puede denominar un beso, pero algo es algo jajaja...Que estés bien y espero seguir leyéndote y tu a mi obvio. Bye kiss

Yo estoy bien por si alguien se lo pregunta ajjaja, hoy un poco aburrida de la gente, no de ustedes, de otras personas que se pasan la vida hablando de ellas y ellas, parece que el resto del mundo no importa, un poco desagradable para ser sincera y hoy no e tenido mucha tolerancia¿a ustedes les pasa que hay días en particular que preferirían andar solas porque les molesta el ruido y todo lo critican? A mi si :P

Ya, ese fue el momento frick, ahora los dejo para estudiar bioestadística, utilización de forrajes y patología animal que me llama a gritos. Les comente que estudio Med. Veterinaria? Mm no lo se, si alguien quiere saber de mi persona pase por mi perfil y se encontrarán una "breve" reseña, además de mi fotolog personal (el mas puro ocio, cero producción) y 3 historias que escribí anteriormente.

Ahora si me despido, que estén bien y gracias por leer y dejar un saludo.

Flor de invierno.- ( alguien se dio la paja de leer todo lo que escribi? jajaja)


	8. anden 9 y 34

**Declaimer: bueno ustedes saben que no soy Rowling, creo que con eso basta... **

**aps feliz cumple a Hermione, que cumplio los 28 años de edad el 19 de septiembre ) ( claramente hablo del personaje del libro, no de emma no se cuantito jijiji)  
**

* * *

**VIII.- anden 9 y ¾ en el expreso de tus recuerdos**

_Pequeña:_

_Se que no te he escrito últimamente, no era necesario la carta de reproche que enviaste hace unos días, ya sabia que necesitabas respuestas y aquí voy…_

_Las cosas acá están un tanto revueltas, por un lado están las nuevas actitudes de tu hermano, sus mil inseguridades y por otro las de jane o Hermione, porque hace un par de días me entere que son la misma persona y si mal no estoy eso tu lo sabias y no me lo habías informado… pero bueno lo importante es ron, se sincero tanto conmigo como con Susan (mi novia) contándonos acerca de lo que había pasado. Hace unos días él esta como raro, un tanto inquieto, como ya te lo había comentado, ahora se porque._

_Tu amiga, que también resulto ser la mía, comenzó a preguntar algunas cosas, ella tiene una foto junto a Harry Potter y le pregunto a ron si lo conocía, obviamente tu hermano le iba a decir que no, pero yo le aconsejé que le dijera que conocía a Harry, después de todo no puede negar a su amigo. El "problema" por decirlo así, es que ahora ella busca información acerca de la perdida de memoria temporal o algo así… Tu hermano esta muy preocupado, pero te doy mi opinión al respecto, creo que seria genial que recordara y no entiendo porque ron tiene tanto miedo, si ella quiere recordar no habrá nada ni nadie que la detenga. Creo que ron ahora se saco un pequeño peso de encima porque tanto Susan (que es la mejor amiga de jane) como yo, su amigo, lo estamos apoyado._

_Mmm no se que mas contarte, bueno tal vez decirte que jane y ron son el uno para el otro ajajajja… Aps y ahora parece que no pelean tanto, por lo menos yo solo e visto una discusión y digamos que la reconciliación estuvo buena, aunque creo que no paso a mayores porque justo llegamos a interrumpir con Susan (seremos más cuidadoso) _

_Que estés bien y bla bla bla _

_Contesta pronto… tu admirador jajaja _

_Paul _

-merlín –bajo el pergamino- porque diablos tengo que estar aquí aun. Necesito hablar con ron y herms o Jane o quien sea, necesito saber si encontró el libro –se levanto de su cama donde estaba recostada y bajo a su sala común y sin saludar, ni escuchar los piropos de sus compañeros de casa, salio por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Se adentro en los pasillos hasta que alguien la tomo por el hombro logrando hacerla saltar.

-te estoy siguiendo desde hace rato… donde se supone que vas?

-hola luna, la verdad es que a ningún lado en especifico solo intento ordenar mis ideas

-y tus ideas son…

-hoy recibí noticias de ron

-en serio? Que bueno y que te dice – luna abre los ojos expectante

-no fue ron quien escribió, pero supe que nuestra amiga no a perdido sus costumbres después de todo - Ginny sonrió ante la idea de ver a Hermione sumergida en una montaña de libros investigando algo.

-a que te refieres? A que sigue igual de incrédula?... ella nunca cree en nada que no haya leído o visto – la chica rubia se quejaba

-mm creo que esta comenzando a creer, pero después te cuento- dijo divertida Ginny –mejor cuéntame como esta Neville

-esta bien, extrañándome –Luna sonrió – dice que en el ministerio lo tratan bastante bien y que en unas semanas termina de aprobar su ultimo año de estudios

-oh , cierto, se me olvidaba que debían completar su ultimo año en el ministerio porque aquí no habían cupos. Como ni ron ni Hermione siguieron estudiando ahí, se me olvidaba- explico la pelirroja – pero le esta yendo bien?

-si de maravilla, aunque extraña mucho a el trío – luna hizo una mueca – como todos…

-ojala podamos juntarnos lo antes posible

-si seria genial

-luna me tengo que ir necesito hablar con Mcgonagall y luego con Hagrid.

-la profesora esta en su despacho en la sala de transformaciones, la vi entrar cuando venia hacia acá.

-genial, nos vemos luna

-si como digas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0

-mmmm veamos que libro me puede servir- Hermione se encontraba sola en la biblioteca buscando libros que le sirvieran para entender porque no recordaba, tal vez era mas sencillo ir a un medico o siquiatra, pero el mundo entre médicos y enfermeros es muy pequeño y no quería que nadie se enterar de su problema.

-principios de la amnesia… todo sobre amnesia… -la pelinegra comenzaba a sulfurarse al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-el dolor de olvidar… anden 9 y ¾ en el expreso de tus recuerdos… lo que fácil viene fácil se va...- Hermione continuaba pasando libros sobre su vista hasta que paro de golpe y volvió a tomar uno de los libros – andes 9 y ¾ … yo e leído eso, pero donde… – comenzó a hacer memoria hasta que recordó la otra foto que había apartado del álbum. –anden 9 y ¾ - aparto ese libro y guardo el resto en sus respectivos estantes para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba la bibliotecaria.

-Sra. Mónica

-jane cariño, que deseas… cuantos libros llevas hoy

-solo uno – le entrego el libro a la señora un tanto canosa que se encontraba tras un mesón.

-querida este libro no es de esta biblioteca, no esta registrado, no tiene los timbre ni códigos, debe haberlo olvidado alguien por ahí

-oh entonces debe guardarlo usted por si lo viene a reclamar – la chica tenia una mirada resignada y tanto triste, realmente quería leer ese libro.

-hagamos algo, llevalo tu

-pero…

-pero si alguien viene a reclamarlo te lo pediré, y me lo entregas, se que eres una chica responsable y lo cuidaras, además que vienes todos los días aquí no te me vas a perder – la señora sonrió y le entrego el libro, Hermione le agradeció y cuando iba saliendo tropezó con algo y casi se cae

-debes tener mas cuidado, no siempre te podré recoger

-ron – la chica se torno roja- si supongo que tienes razón disculpa.

-por mi no hay problema – sonrió – ya te ibas?

-si tengo mucho que estudiar y últimamente no me puedo concentrar mucho aquí

-no tendré yo la culpa de eso… verdad?

- eh… no por supuesto que no –miro hacia otra lado, nerviosa. no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco le diría que tenerlo cerca le hacia olvidar lo que hace unos momentos leía. –y tu, que haces hoy por acá? Creí que ya habías terminado el bosquejo del proyecto de Paul

-y así es, ahora le toca trabajar a el, pero tenia otros motivos mas importantes por que venir aquí

-así y cuales serian?- dijo intentando de hacer conversación.

-no creo que quieras saberlo

-y porque no? Vamos dime ya me dejaste con la duda

-porque hay cosas que es mejor no saber – la miro a los ojos – te acompaño hasta tu departamento

-gracias – su voz era casi inaudible

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny ordenaba sus ideas antes de entrar al despacho, necesitaba ser muy clara para poder cumplir con su objetivo, sabia muy bien que su directora era bastante estricta en cuanto a reglas se refería, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo…

-profesora Mcgonagall

-señorita Weasley, desea algo?

-si la verdad es que necesito hablar con usted –dijo un tanto nerviosa

-adelante, cuénteme que sucede… –la miro por sobre los lentes –algún problema con el equipo de Quidditch?

-no profesora el equipo va bien, creo que la copa se queda en Griffindor por otro año- la pelirroja sonrió al igual que su profesora - la verdad es que necesito hablar con usted de alumna a directora.

-oh claro dígame…

-como usted sabe, se acercan los exámenes finales y los alumnos de séptimo ya no estamos en clases porque en nuestro año terminan antes de tiempo –explicaba Ginny

-si, como todos los años… ocurre algo? –insito a la pequeña a hablar.

-si profesora, quería solicitarle permiso para ausentarme un fin de semana de Hogwarts.

-quiere explicarse mejor, usted sabe que esos permisos son solo en casos urgente y que yo sepa su familia esta bien- Mcgonagall frunce el ceño

-si lo que queda de mi familia esta en perfecto estado… -Ginny iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por su profesora.

-a sus padres no les gustaría escucharla hablar así.

-si, disculpe… bueno como usted sabe durante estas fechas perdí a personas muy importantes para mi y quisiera acompañar a mis padres y mi hermano en al menos un aniversario de sus muertes. Se que no es un motivo lo suficiente mente valido considerando la cantidad de alumnos que perdieron seres queridos, pero creo que por lo menos lo puede meditar – termino con una mueca de ruego

-lo pensare señorita Weasley, pero no le prometo nada –la miro a los ojos – ahora si no tiene nada mas que decirme le regaría que se retirara, tengo mucho trabajo.

-oh si claro disculpe por quitarle su tiempo – la pequeña comenzó a salir del despacho

-señorita Ginebra –la pelirroja arrugo el ceño y luego se giro

-si profesora

-cualquier decisión se la haré llegar oportunamente

-muchas gracias. Que este bien, adiós. –dicho esto Ginny salio con una gran sonrisa, si todo salía bien vería prontamente a sus padres, su hermano y de paso a su mejor amiga.

Después de visitar a Hagrid y a Fang, donde aprovecho de comentarle sobre sus planes decidió ir a escribir una carta para Paul. Y con pluma en mano comenzó…

_Querido admirador:_

_No era una carta de reproche no seas exagerado, solo quería saber que pasaba. El idiota de ron no me ha vuelto a escribir y ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre…_

_¿¿Como se supone que yo iba a saber que Hermione era tu amiga?? Mi hermano solo me dijo que usaba su segundo nombre o sea Jane, pero nunca menciono que frecuentaban a las mismas personas. _

_Todo indica que Hermione en algunas cosas no cambia. a mi me parece bastante lógico que busque información de porque no recuerda, me extraña que no lo haya hecho antes, pero puede que sea porque ahora esta lista para recordar o tal vez no… _

_Sinceramente a mi también me da un poco de miedo que recuerde, pero concuerdo contigo en que si pregunta lo mejor es decirle aunque sea una parte de la verdad._

_Me tendrás que explicar mejor eso de que interrumpieron¿tú sabes cuanto se demoro Ron en declararse a Hermione? si te digo que años quedo corta y tú o ustedes se dan el lujo de aparecer en el momento menos indicado… merlín dame paciencia…_

_Ahora eso de que no pelean, como decía Herms "ver para creer", esos dos son como pasto seco con fuego, prenden altiro… creo que sin peleas no son ellos._

_Te tengo una noticia (redoble de tambores), estoy consiguiéndome un permiso para ir a visitarlos, aun no es seguro pero te confirmo en unos días… me muero de ganas de verte y conocer a tu novia, no hay carta en que no la menciones, realmente estas muuuy enamorado jajajjaja estoy segura que debe ser alguien muy especial sobre todo porque es amiga de Hermione y ella tiene excelentes amigas, te lo digo yo jajajaja… creo que nos llevaremos muy bien._

_Para que te voy a contar como estoy yo si te veo en unos días… si merlín quiere, claro._

_Que estés bien y bla bla bla …_

_La que ya no es pequeña y no se cansa de repetírtelo _

_Ginny.- _

Una vez puesta la firma fue en busca de una lechuza para enviarla lo antes posible…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron y Hermione caminaban tranquilamente en una animada conversación sobre sus amigos, cuando el pelirrojo se da cuenta que alguien los esta siguiendo, mete una de sus manos en su bolsillo y aferra su varita, no quería usarla pero si eran mortífagos haría lo que fuese con tal de defender a su "amiga"…

-…y tu que crees? –termino por decir la pelinegra

-amm que tu tienes razón – contesto ron casi seguro que con esa respuesta se salvaba

-si, claro… tu respuesta seria muy buena si yo hubiese dado mi opinión.- la chica lo miro con reproche – se puede saber en que piensas, de un momento a otro parece que te fuiste a otro lugar.

-perdona es solo que note que alguien nos sigue –dijo mirando a todas partes y no encontrando a nadie

-estas seguro? – movió su cabeza, pero ella si encontró a la persona que los seguía.

-Jack- susurro la chica y se dirigió hacia el muchacho – se puede saber que haces siguiéndome. –dijo molesta

-me aseguro que no estés en nada malo –su voz era fría y seguía siendo altanera.

-ella esta bien, no necesita que la sigas para averiguarlo –interrumpió el pelirrojo con mirada desafiante.

-uy jane, veo que ya casaste a otro- Jack miro a ron despreciativamente – supongo que a él también lo vas a usar para secar tus lagrimas

-quien te crees imbécil –ron tenia su mandíbula y puños apretados le costaba controlarse, pero sabia que Hermione no aceptaría que lo golpeara.

-yo… pero amor no le dijiste –Jack miro a Hermione y luego a ron – yo soy su novio o sea su ex novio ya que esta perra decidió dejarme.

-a Hermione la respetas idiota- y sin decir mas ron se abalanzo sobre Jack y lo golpeo pillándole de sorpresa y logrando que el moreno cayera al suelo.

-RON!!! –grito la oji verde mientras intentaba detenerlo para que se fueran de ahí – por favor vamonos ya… esto no es necesario. – luego le tomo la mano para sacarlo de ahí y siguieron caminando dejando a Jack tirado en el piso quejándose.

-gracias por defenderme- miro apenada – no era necesario, pero gracias. Golpeas bien…

-se puede saber porque ese imbécil dijo que era tu novio –ron expelía rabia por todos sus poros y miraba a Hermione con resentimiento

-porque lo fue y punto – respondió cabreada por como le hablaba ron

-como que y punto… yo no sabia que habías estado con alguien

-perdón, pero yo no tengo porque informarte de toda mi vida, eso fue antes de conocerte, no veo porque te enfurece tanto.

-tu no me puedes hacer esto, tu querías estar sola – ron la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos

-que es lo que se supone que no te puedo hacer?, tu solo eres mi amigo – Hermione sintió una punzada en su cabeza –y aunque ahora lo fueras yo no te conocía, con que derecho vienes a reclamarme algo, quien te crees Ronald Weasley… además tu no me conoces tanto como para saber que yo quería estar sola, tu no tienes idea…- Hermione se sentó en una escalera afuera de una casa, su vista comenzaba a nublarse debido al dolor, cerro los ojos y se vio a ella misma bailando con un muchacho y riendo, para luego terminar discutiendo con…

-jane estas bien – la mira el pelirrojo y logra que ella habrá los ojos

-tu… como sabes que mi nombre es Hermione – lo mira fijamente intentando calmar su dolor, ya que teme que pueda desmayarse.

-yo no te he llamado así… -dijo ron olvidando todo enojo y tomando una postura demasiado nerviosa

-si lo hiciste cuando le pegaste a Jack, me llamaste Hermione –se levanta apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera.

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes no te ves muy bien

-responde Ronald!!!- le grito

-Susan… ella lo menciono un día, pero me hizo prometerle que no diría nada o… bueno tu sabes una de sus amenazas- Hermione lo miro, pero no quiso rebatirle nada, algo le decía que ron le mentía y esta vez estaba segura que era él a quien veía cuando cerraba los ojos, además de aquel chico llamado Harry. Siguieron caminando en completo silencio ella solo acepto que ron la acompañara hasta el departamento porque temía desmayarse. Una vez en el lugar ella entro sin despedirse dejando a un pelirrojo bastante confundido.

* * *

Ya lo se y les pido mil disculpas… 

Se que me e demorado un montón en actualizar, y también se que estés capitulo si mal no estoy es el mas corto que he escrito, pero sinceramente no tengo nada de tiempo, en este momento debería estar estudiando, pero me apiade de ustedes y les subí lo poco que llevaba… ni siquiera lo re-leí solo lo subo y les contesto los review que gentilmente me dejaron

**Rhr100: **gracias por dejar un saludo, si es una pena que en esta historia no este pero necesitaba algo lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que Hermione quisiera olvidar todo… tiene su justificación, son lo que se llama un mal necesario :P … que estés bien. Bye kiss

**Ayly Wealey: **espero que este capitulo también te guste, lamento mucho que me haya quedado corto y menos movido que el anterior, pero prometo que el próximo se viene mejor :P. pase por tu perfil pero no encontré nada ( porque no escribes algo? Me imagino que con tantas historias alguna se te debe haber ocurrido a ti, anímate

Bye kiss.

**ilovedanyrupert**jajajaja muchas gracias por leer todos mis disparates, la verdad yo soy súper buena escuchando o eso dicen mis amigas, es solo que me desagrada la gente tan auto referente :P . Segunda vez que lees el fic… plop no te creo, ni yo lo e leído jajaja… que estés bien. Bye : disculpa por la demora, pero te juro que no tenia tiempo y aun no lo tengo :P… que estes bien. bye kiss

**viloka potter**gracias por tu comprensión, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste… que estes bien, nos estamos escribiendo. Bye kiss

**Luli Lupin: **bueno por fin responderé tus preguntas,  
_¿Los hermanos de Ron se murieron después de la muerte de los padres de Hermione verdad?_ Si, eso es cierto se murieron después aproximadamente un mes y medio después.  
_¿__a manos de quien murieron?_  
Afectivamente no los mato Voldemort, el caso de los padres de Hermione fue porque creyó que con eso le haría daño a Harry, pero a los gemelos los mataron mortífagos, los Weasley nunca supieron con certeza quien de ellos fue, ya que solo se encontraban los dos en la tienda de sortilegios cuando se llevo a cabo el ataque.  
Espero que tus dudas quedaran mas claras ) y que sigas disfrutando de esta historia  
Que estés bien, éxito  
Bye kiss.

Bueno hoy no me extenderé mas, solo les dire que este semestre esta mas complicado en mis estudios y puede que me demore mucho mas de lo debido en actualizar, es una cosa de prioridades, de verdad lo lamento…

Que estén bien…

Flor de invierno.- (con tiempo solo para respirar)


	9. celos y reconciliaciones

**Declaimer: **bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

* * *

**IX.- celos y reconciliaciones. **

Ron se quedo unos minutos mirando el edificio por donde había desaparecido Hermione. Sostenía una lucha contra él mismo, entre subir y aclarar las cosas, subir y sin decir mas palabras besarla y demostrarle de esa forma que ella le pertenecía y que le debía mucho más que una explicación por haber estado con otra persona. O como ultima opción largarse de ahí, de ese lugar y retomar su vida, dejarla sola para que ella se pudiera enamorar de otra persona… otra persona que jamás la querría como él la quería, una persona que nunca la conocería como él la conoce.

Sin saber muy bien como, sus pies comenzaron a moverse, pero no iba en la búsqueda de su ex –castaña, si no que volvían al lugar donde estuvieron por largos meses refugiados, el departamento que compartía con Paul.

Al entrar al departamento, observo que Susan estaba sentada en la mesa tamborileando los dedos impaciente, Ron casi ni la miro y siguió su camino hasta la recamara…

-tú, detente ahí –dijo bastante molesta Susan.

-ahora no Susan. Deja tus juegos para otro día, hoy no estoy de ánimo – le dijo el pelirrojo cuando Susan lo detuvo, parándose frente a él.

-a no… me metes a mi en tus enredos y quieres que me quede tranquila?. Quien te crees Ronald.-reprocho la castaña

-de que hablas…

-hablo de que le dijiste a Hermione que yo te había dicho su nombre

-pero como sabes si yo acabo de dejarla en su depto…-con cara de no entender nada

-a ti se te olvido para que sirve esto –Susan levanto su varita y la movió frente a la vista de Ron – te cuento que entre millones de funciones sirve para poder aparecernos…

-se para que sirve –dijo con desgano el pelirrojo.

-bien… exijo una explicación. Hermione parecía que me iba a matar estaba enfurecida y no me quiso explicar nada, solo me reprocho porque que te había dicho lo de su nombre –Susan se fue hasta el living

-y que le dijiste –el chico se volvía un poco mas interesado en la conversación y la siguió.

-que le iba a decir, quede plop… por suerte se encerró en su habitación y no me dejo decirle nada. Ahora te toca explicarme, te guste o no.

-esta bien.

Ron y Susan se sentaron y sostuvieron una conversación civilizada, Ron le contó que había ido a buscar a su amiga a la biblioteca y que después noto que los seguían, y que resulto ser un imbécil que dijo ser el ex de Hermione, etc.

-no te creo –dijo divertida Susan – le pegaste, pero…

-si lo se no debí hacerlo

-ah? –Susan frunce el ceño – Ronald, sinceramente creo que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que haz hecho en tu vida.

-de que hablas, por ese golpe llame a Hermione por su nombre y después le monte una escena de celos que… diablos tu no sabes cuanto me dolió saber que había estado con alguien.

-haber Ronald, el golpe, Jack se lo merecía era un patán o sigue siendo, no respeta a nadie la única forma de tenerlo a raya es con amenazas, así que por eso relájate que le pegaste al tipo indicado. -Susan se puso mas seria –segundo, se que esto no te va a gradar pero aquí voy…

-dale te escucho

-Hermione cuando llego a vivir conmigo, estaba muy mal, al principio era extraña después con los días me fui dando cuenta de que tenia una fuerte depresión. Durante este tiempo apareció ese infeliz y ella se refugio mucho en él, supongo que la acompañaba y la escuchaba, sin embargo Hermione nunca lo quiso, tal vez se siente un tanto agradecida, pero nada mas eso te lo aseguro.

-ella cuando se fue me dejo una carta… - ron hablaba con nostalgia, no le gustaba recordar ese momento - … me decía que necesitaba estar sola, que no era capaz de querer a nadie en esas circunstancias. Cuando le escuche decir a ese imbécil que era su ex, contuve mi rabia esperando que ella lo negara, pero no lo hizo y sentí que ella de quien quería escapar no era de su sufrimiento si no de mi…

-vamos Ronald no seas tan melodramático.

-no lo soy

-claro que lo eres. Ella estaba sola no te recordaba, no sabia que había estado perdidamente enamorada, solo sentía un vació y lo relleno con el primer "pastel" que se le cruzo por delante – Susan miro al pelirrojo y supo que su respuesta no le satisfizo y decidió subirle un poco el ego –inclusive puede ser que ese vació que sentía en el corazón lo hayas dejado tu y ella no lo sabia.

-tu crees – a ron se le destensiono el rostro

-es una posibilidad, quien sabe…

-si tal vez –ron sonrió

-ahora el niñito tiene que ver como le pide disculpas a su amiga porque Hermione estaba muy enojada… yo veré como me las arreglo con lo del nombre, a fin de cuentas no creo que le importe mucho.

-gracias

-porque?

-por el concejo, la conversación civilizada… – ron iba a seguir enumerando pero ella lo interrumpió.

-que mamon te pones a veces – dijo la castaña ridiculizando a ron – en todo caso de nada, para algo están los amigos- al terminar de decir esto tomo su varita y desapareció.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione al llegar a su habitación después de cruzar algunas palabras con Susan, se recostó en su cama, una vez tranquilizada y bufando cada cinco segundo acompañada de reproches como un "_que se cree"_, entre otras cosas, se dispuso a continuar con su estudio, tenia que entregar unos trabajos y necesitaba avanzar lo mas posible…

A las horas después salio de su habitación encontrándose con Paul y Susan preparando la once o el té. Se sentó con ellos y arreglo sus problemas con Susan dejando también enterado a Paul que su nombre real o primer nombre era Hermione, Paul le dijo que prefería jane que ya se había acostumbrado y le acomodaba mas llamarla así.

Al llegar la noche saco las cosas que llevaba en el bolso, entre esas el libro que encontró en la biblioteca, cuando iba a comenzar a leer se corto la luz en el depto y tuvo que dejar el libro en el velador, decidiendo que lo mejor era descansar, ya que últimamente su salud le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-bendita suerte que tengo- se quejaba recostada en su cama –haber cuando repito este día…- se giro y cerro sus ojos para dormir.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta estar completamente inconsciente.

Hermione caminaba por un callejón, vendían cosas muy extrañas, una señora alta, delgada, con rostro serio caminaba junto a ella y le indicaba algunas cosas que ella registraba rápidamente en su memoria, luego en cuestión de segundos tomaba el expreso a Hogwarts en el anden 9 y ¾, algunos rostros venían a su "sueño" entre esos el de Harry y el Ron, que ya eran reconocidos sin problema por la chica, al avanzar su sueño veía imágenes como un sombrero, un troll, un gran perro de tres cabezas, un tablero de ajedrez, sin embargo en este ultimo se despertó con el corazón agitado al ver como el pequeño pelirrojo caía a un lado del tablero de ajedrez.

-ese fue el sueño mas extraño que tenido- se dijo intentando controlar su respiración –era como Alicia en el país de las maravillas… ufff –suspiro – pero otra vez esos dos… quien eres Ronald Weasley… quien…- se volvió a recostar en su cama, logrando contener sus pensamientos y consiguiendo esta vez tener un sueño reparador.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0

(dias después)

la chica de ojos esmeralda se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a dos jóvenes, ambas altas y de un físico envidiable, cuidadosamente vestidas, todas sus prendas combinaban y usaban accesorios que las hacían lucir mucho mejor, una de ellas rubia de ojos azules y la otra de pelo castaño con visos y ojos color miel.

Las tres se ocupaban de un trabajo que para desgracia de Hermione le había tocado ser con ellas por orden de apellidos.

-Lizeth, esto esta mal redactado, además esa enfermedad no es viral es bacteriana, el profesor lo repitió como diez veces en clases no se como te puedes equivocar- reprocho Hermione, que a la hora de hacer trabajos seguía siendo muy minuciosa

-es que solo tu le pones atención a ese profesor, a mi me da sueño, te juro que no se como te gusta tanto inmunológica, yo no resisto

-a mi no me gusta el ramo, pero no por eso es menos importante que el resto- la chica rubia y Hermione seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta que ron las observaba silenciosamente un tanto divertido, hasta que alguien si lo vio.

-podrían dejar de discutir y trabajar- reclamo la joven de ojos miel – además tienen publico y eso no se ve muy lindo.

-de que hablas Kate –dijo Lizeth mientras se giraba tanto ella como Hermione en busca del supuesto publico, hasta que ambas fijaron su vista en ron y no podían hablar.

-no se quien eres, pero me encantaría que nos acompañaras a tomar unos helados… mi nombre es Lizeth –le dijo sin tardar mas tiempo y sonriéndole coquetamente – y el tuyo es…

-ron que haces aquí?- dijo Herms recuperando el habla.

-vine a verte – la miraba a los ojos y mantenía una mano atrás de su espalda, gesto que a Hermione no le paso desapercibido.

-estoy ocupada, estamos trabajando

-corrección "estábamos" trabajando, tiempo pasado. Verdad Kate?- Lizeth miro a su otra compañera que mantenía silencio y continuaba trabajando.

-a mi no me metan.

- ahora ron me acompañara a tomar un helado, porque supongo que no me dirás que no, no dejaras a una señorita con la invitación hecha verdad?

-Lizeth estamos trabajando –la pelinegra se estaba enfadando, eso lo sabia muy bien ron, que conocía hasta que punto toleraba la irresponsabilidad.

-mira linda, que tu no tengas vida y quieras pasarte la vida tragando libros haya tu, lo que es yo mi vida la voy a vivir y que mejor si parto con este bombón.- la oji azul miro a ron apreciativa mente logrando que este se sonrojara.

-yo también tengo vida… -se estaba enfureciendo muy rápido y le costaba controlarse, no sabia si le molestaba mas las insinuaciones que le hacia a su ron o la forma en que la trataba. Esperen desde cuando es mi Ron?.

-no, eso que tu dices vida, no lo es, sabes que creo yo… - hablo con burla – creo que te encanta hacerte la mosquita muerta, la que no quebra un huevo cuando los quebras por docena, yo no te compro lo de chica perfecta… eres aburrida y llena de complejos, por algo Jacky te engaño

-ey… creo que hablo por jane si te pido que te vayas, yo no ire a tomar ningun helado contigo y prefiero pasar por roto que compartir el mismo aire con una persona como tu - ron estaba serio y molesto no toleraba que nadie tratara asi a su amiga –y tu Kate?

-yo no he dicho nada –respondió rápidamente al ver la expresión del pelirrojo

-si lo se, solo te iba a decir que lo mejor era que repartieran las partes del trabajo y se juntaran en otro momento, porque ahora pretendo raptarme al cerebro de este grupo- ron miro a Hermione, la cual estaba apenada por toda la escena con Lizeth que aun no lograba comprender porque le tenia tanta saña.

Ron se acerca a Hermione y saca su mano detrás de su espalda dejando ver una hermosa rosa roja, que le entrego a la chica.

-ron que es esto…- Hermione estaba sorprendida

-bueno creo que se llaman rosas –ron sonrió y luego se acerco a su oído y le hablo casi en un susurro- te debía una disculpa

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojo, talvez si hubiesen estado solos, no hubiese logrado controlarse y lo estaría besando en ese mismo momento, sin embargo solo sonreía y se perdía en los ojos azul del chico.

-emmm… lamento interrumpir tan bella escena, pero no debíamos trabajar- menciono Lizeth molesta, sin embargo como respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza con un libro de parte de Kate, quien tomo sus cosas y las de la rubia y la arrastro fuera de ese lugar.

-gra…-la chica se aclaro la garganta al ver que las palabras no salían- gracias, no era necesario

-lo se, pero quería hacerlo- ron la miro – y creo que solo por ver esa expresión en tu rostro, valió la pena.

-es bellísima- se acerco a olorosarla y cerro sus ojos. Cuando los abrió vio a ron arrodillado frente a ella – ron que haces enderesate

-pido disculpas me comporte como un idiota- ron se estaba divirtiendo mucho y Hermione también, era una escena con mucho juego de parte de ambos.

-ya parate, no seas ridículo… - Hermione lo dejo arrodillado mientras reunía sus materiales para guardarlos. –además no tengo de que disculparte, ya me haz defendido 2 veces y sin tener motivo para hacerlo…

-claro que tengo motivos

-así? Y cuales serian?- Hermione rogaba que Ron le dijera algo

-con la gente que quiero, no se mete nadie, porque si no se atiene a las consecuencias. –ambos sonrieron

-gracias. Bueno y donde me vas a llevar- ron la mira sin saber que responder, no tenia ningún plan solo lo había dicho para que sus amigas se fueran y Hermione al ver su cara decidió salvarlo –bueno ya finiquitaste "MI" trabajo y en vista y considerando las circunstancias creo que la invitación la haré yo…

Me dejas raptarte?

-por supuesto – dijo el pelirrojo feliz porque todo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que tenia planeado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Susan había regresado al departamento de Paul para esperarlo, puso un poco de música y se sirvió un poco jugo, tenia que conversar con él algo importante y no era muy fácil para ella. De pronto vio que una lechuza estaba en la ventana con un pergamino lo desato le dio un poco de comida y regreso al sillón.

-_Para mi admirador de su pequeña._-leyóla chica -Que diablos es esto? Será para Ronald?- Susan fruncía el ceño, no le gradaba esa carta, algo no estaba bien.

-amor tan temprano por acá?- Paul se acerca a besar a su novia pero ella esquiva el rostro y le muestra la carta. –que pasa?

-esto es tuyo?-lo interroga y Paul le quita la carta la abre y comienza a sonreír, cuando termina de leer abraza a Susan.

-va a venir, viene para acá- alza a Susan feliz, pero ella lo aparta molesta y con los ojos brillosos.

-podrías disimular un poco, delante mío no te parece

-ah?- Paul no comprende de que habla Susan, pero de pronto reacciona – amor no es lo que tu…

-que no es lo que yo creo?... veamos llega una carta a tu departamento dirigida aun tal admirador, reconoces que es tuya y no solo eso si no que te alegra…

-amor, déjame explicarte –el chico intentaba de tener algún contacto con Susan, por lo menos visual pero ella esquivaba sus miradas

-no me vuelvas a decir amor, nunca mas Paul –esta vez lo miro a los ojos intentando de ocultar su dolor.

-que quieres decir- Paul estaba serio

-lo que escuchaste- miro al suelo y cerro los ojos –lo nuestro acaba ahora…

-sabes que creo que solo estas buscando una excusa para dejarme, después de todo tu no me amas verdad?

-yo no necesito excusas… tu, tu me diste los motivos- por el rostro de Susan corrían algunas lagrimas que ella secaba rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. Fue lindo mientras duro…

-podría durar mas si no fueses tan malditamente impulsiva… -Paul se callo intentando controlar la rabia, pero no lo pudo controlar por mucho tiempo -tu no eres celosa, esto es solo una excusa… por favor Susan que hice mal.- Paul se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-yo, yo si te amo Paul –dicho esto, tomo su bolso y salio lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar.

Bajo hasta la puerta edificio, y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, no se sentía capaz de caminar, solo lloraba desconsoladamente hasta que sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado y giro el rostro que ocultaba entre sus manos para ver de quien se trataba…

-te vez bastante fea cuando lloras –le dijo el pelirrojo

-que diablos haces aquí – dijo Susan secando sus lágrimas

-mm… déjame ver, creo que vivo aquí

-así? No tenia idea que las escaleras eran tu casa –dijo burlonamente Susan

-muy bien veo que aun te queda sentido del humor –sonrió ron para luego ponerse un poco mas serio –que paso?

-no es de tu incumbencia Ronald

-deja que eso lo decida yo. te parece?- ron la miro- vamos Sus, que no tengo el corazón tan pequeño como crees, no me gusta verte llorar. Peleas con Paul?

-terminamos, porque tu querido amigo me estaba engañando con alguien…

-que? –El rostro de ron era de incrédulo – esa es una fea broma, a Paul se le puede acusar de mil cosas pero menos de infiel, si el se muere por ti…

-si y también por alguien mas – se pudo seria- y tu no lo protejas no sacas nada con decir que no sabias nada.

-si te digo que no sabia no me vas a creer. Ahora me pregunto en que momento a él se le ocurrió decírtelo.

-gracias por tu sinceridad Ronald… a mi me encanta que me oculten las cosas- dijo irónica.

-no me refiero a eso. Es que es raro que el haya querido terminar contigo por una aventura… claro si es que existe

-fui yo quien termine con él

-amm ok un impulso, pero pueden volver, Paul te ama, babea por ti, no hay un minuto que no te mencione…

-quieres ser cupido?- se burlo tristemente Susan.

-no, gracias.- la miro a los ojos y vio que volvían a brillar por las lagrimas que contenía. –Si quieres llorar hazlo –la abrazo. – me quieres contar que fue lo que paso…

-esta bien- dijo entre sollozos y comenzó a relatar brevemente la historia.

-yo también creo que no es ese el motivo por el que quieres terminar… hay algo mas Susan. -soltó el abrazo para verla y secar sus lagrimas –vamos dime que pasa

-me tengo que ir –cerro sus ojos y suspiro –mi padre quedo sin empleo y no me pueden costear el departamento ni la estadía, la universidad la pago con la beca, pero el resto no puedo…

-y tu te quieres ir?

-me muero de ganas. No ves lo feliz que estoy- ironizo nuevamente

-Paul lo sabe?

-no, se lo iba a decir hoy, pero ocurrió lo de la carta y creí que era mejor que le dejara el camino libre –explico ya mas tranquila Susan.

-pero que cresta les pasa a ustedes que siempre tiene que pensar por nosotros? –ron se enojo. –Paul merece saber la verdad o pretendes irte sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Ronald calmate que yo no soy Hermione –movió su cabeza de lado a lado – si hablare con Paul, pero no hoy, no ahora.

-porque no

-porque necesito pensar que haré, yo no creo en las relaciones a distancia y no lo obligare a amarrarse a un teléfono.

-comprendo. –ron la miro y sonrió.

-que te parece gracioso

-que la vida es extraña. Susan a ti te gustaría trabajar?

-si fuera algo que pudiera compartir con mis estudios… lastima que no hay muchas que sirvan

-y si te digo que yo tengo la opción perfecta para ti?

-es broma

-no bromeo con eso… mira hace unos días me llego una carta de Jordan, el chico que esta a cargo de los sortilegios Weasley y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, le respondí que buscara a alguien y podías conversar su pago…

-no te creo, me darías pega en tu tienda?- Susan abría sus ojos, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-si Jordan no a conseguido a nadie, el puesto es tuyo… cumples con los requisitos de un Weasley -Susan enarco las cejas –me refiero a que tienes el humor de mis hermanos y también de la enana.

-Susan podemos hablar- se escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Paul. Hace cuanto estas aquí? –lo miro sorprendida

-el suficiente como para saber el porque… podemos conversar?

-yo los dejos- ron se paro del escalón y cuando iba a entrar al edificio una voz lo detuvo

-ron. – Susan se paro y lo abrazo- gracias, gracias por todo.

-para algo están los amigos –Susan frunció el ceño –sabes algo…

-que?

-a veces puedes ser ridículamente tierna. –ron rió y Susan también.

Luego ron subió rápidamente, comprendiendo que las cosas estaban tomando un muy buen rumbo para él.

* * *

Haber por donde empiezo… por el principio obvio pafff

En estos momentos no estoy pasando por lo mejor de mi vida, tampoco exageremos, simplemente me e dado cuenta que a mi las cosas me cuestan el doble, rayos… la Univ. Me esta pasando la cuenta, no me fue muy bien en una certamen de mucha importancia y eso me tiene bastante complicada, pero en fin eso a ustedes no les interesa así que me limitare a contarles las buenas noticias que les tengo.

El fic ya tiene final… sip lo que leen, este fic llega a su fin en el capitulo numero 15. No están escritos, pero cada capitulo ya tiene su destino trazado :P

Que les parece? Quedara muy corto?... mmm no se yo kiero terminarlo en el cap 15 porque creo que si relleno mucho la historia pierde su encanto. Ustedes que creen?

Ahora les contesto los review que muy amablemente me dejaron:

**Karola ** no te preocupes, te confieso que extrañe tu review, pero se compenso cuando recibí este. Yo también adoro la tecnología aunque no soy tan moderna, me conformo con un celular que envié mensajes y un computador que tenga Internet :P… que estés bien. Bye kiss.

**Ayly Wealey** gracias por perdonarme jajajaja, este lo actualice mas pronto, espero que te guste tanto como los otros. Con respecto a lo de ayudarte para subir los fic y tu perfil yo feliz, el único problema es que soy pésima dando instrucciones, pero te aconsejo que te metas un una y mil ventanas hasta que te resulte ajjaja yo aprendí así, jugando :P. que estés bien y nos leemos :)

**Luli Lupin **yo feliz de responder tus preguntas, como supongo ya leíste, este fic si tiene final, no se si sea bueno o malo, supongo que extrañare escribir esta historia :P. Con respecto a desde hace cuanto se envían cartas Paul y Ginny digamos que desde que Ron se fue a vivir con Paul y yo lo había mencionado en el capitulo 4 cuando dije que Ginny se mantenía informada pero no por Ron… ahora sabes que me refería a Paul. ) . me gusta que me preguntes cosas asi que cualquier duda o comentario hazlo yo feliz… que estés bien. Bye kiss.

**Ilovedanyrupert** la verdad es que si, también me pasa, pero lo comprendo porque cuando las personas están mal necesitan hablar para superar lo que sea por lo que están pasando. En todo caso quienes me dicen que soy buena escuchando son mis amigas y si ellas lo dicen supongo que es así ajaajjaja. Con respecto a la U la verdad es que no me fue muy bien estoy bastante complicada pero nunca me rindo y solo tengo que repartir mi tiempo de buena forma para poder también dedicarme a este fic. A y gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te guste.  
Bye kiss

"Bien esta vez recibí 4 review y los agradezco un montón, pero yo quiero saber si alguien mas lo lee, por ultimo un "hola yo también lo encuentro bueno" o un "hola tu fic es horrible "… lo que sea su cariño ajjajaja"

Flor de invierno.- (preocupada por un presente complicado)


	10. visitas

**Declaimer:**bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

* * *

**X.- visitas:**

Luego de dejar a Susan y Paul conversando, Ron se dirigió al departamento, se sentó en el living y comenzó a recordar su larga tarde junto a Hermione

Flash back

-donde vamos?

-ya veras es una sorpresa

-vamos Mione dime donde me llevas –rogó el pelirrojo, logrando que la pelinegra fijase su vista en él con el ceño fruncido

-como me llamaste?

-mione –menciono ron con cautela– si te molesta…

-no, no te preocupes- sonrió –llámame como quieras, no tengo problema, pero solo hazlo cuando estemos solos o con los chicos

-como usted diga – respondió el pelirrojo, como si le respondiera a una máxima autoridad, logrando que ella riera y lo empujara con el cuerpo. Continuaron caminando entre bromas y anécdotas hasta que ella se detuvo y lo guió dentro de un gimnasio.

-que… es… esto- dijo ron perplejo al ver una enorme pista con hielo y mucha gente sobre patines deslizándose en ella.

-esto es una pista de patinaje en hielo, no es obvio –a Hermione le parecía muy divertida la cara de ron

-o sea se lo que es, pero yo no, yo no se andar en esas cosas- el pelirrojo dibujaba una mueca y estaba ligeramente nervioso.

-oh, no te preocupes yo te enseño –tomo su mano y lo llevo a unos mesones para arrendar los patines. Luego se los colocaron en unos banquillos ubicados alrededor de la pista.

-yo no sabia que tu practicabas esto…

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi –le sonrió- pero ya habrá tiempo para que las conozcas. Ahora ponte de pie, y vamos a la pista.

-no creo que sea buena idea

-ron me decepcionas, nunca hubiera creído que tuvieras miedo… - Hermione avanzo sola hasta la pista, mientras se burlaba de ron para que la siguiera.

-tu puedes ron- se decía así mismo el chico –e hecho de todo por ti mione, porque me haces esto ahora –continuaba quejándose en el banco mientras observaba a la chica patinar de una forma envidiable. –Aquí voy – el oji azul se levanto y comenzó a caminar, dentro de lo que podía, hacia la pista. Cuando puso un pie sobre el hielo, se dio cuenta que esto seria incluso mas difícil de lo que ya imaginaba.

-Vamos, toma mi mano –le dijo Hermione llegando a su lado. Ron las tomo, para no perder el equilibrio y noto que ella se movió un tanto ¿"nerviosa"?.

Después de un tiempo donde ella le enseño lo básico para moverse sin perder el equilibrio lo soltó, dejándolo solo unos segundos mientras ella recorría la pista para saludar a una amiga. El chico intentaba recordar lo que le había dicho Hermione, pero siempre le costo concentrarse cuando ella le enseñaba algo, tenerla tan cerca era todo un problema cuando estudiaban y por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a pasarle lo mismo que antes.

-esto es peor que subir a la escoba después de haber bebido-menciono el pelirrojo

-que dijiste?. –pregunto Hermione al llegar a su lado.

-que esto es muy difícil

-ah, creí que habías dicho otra cosa, pero no importa – Hermione cambio su expresión a una muy traviesa –veamos si puedes girar

-estas loca

-inténtalo

-merlín que estoy haciendo-susurro ron, intentando lo que Herms le pedía. Al principio iba bastante bien, pero al segundo perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a centímetros de caer al frió hielo, pero Hermione lo sujeto fuertemente evitando que cayera en ese momento, sin embargo como ron no dejaba de moverse ambos terminaron en el suelo, quedando el pelirrojo apoyado en el hielo y Hermione sobre el.

-discul…- intento de hablar la chica de ojos esmeralda, pero no pudo continuar al ver a ron tan cerca, y tomando un actitud muy nerviosa al no poder dejar de mirar desde sus ojos a los labios del muchacho.

-fue mi culpa- susurro ron, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo el corazón de ella latiendo rápidamente como el de él.

-les ayudo –la voz de una chica los saco de su ensimismamiento.

-si por favor – dijo Hermione logrando recuperarse, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior y cerrando sus ojos.

Después de eso ambos estaban muy nerviosos, sin embargo continuaron como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, disfrutaron un tiempo más de la pista y decidieron irse.

-ron, puedo irme sola, no es necesario que me vayas a dejar siempre

-se que puedes sola, pero me gusta acompañarte. ¿Te molesta?

-no, pero…

-pero nada, fin del tema –sonrió el pelirrojo al ver que había ganado la discusión. –además ya no sacas nada con alegar, ya casi estamos en tu depto.

El trayecto lo continuaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del depto.

-gracias –Hermione estaba nerviosa y sostenía fuertemente la rosa entre sus manos.

-no es nada, me gusta acompañarte –contesto el chico.

-lo digo por la rosa –mordió su labio inferior –no recuerdo que alguien me regalara flores antes. Además siempre me defiendes y…

-y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

-gracias- se acerco lentamente y poso sus labios sobre las mejillas de ron y luego se fue…

**fin flash black **

Ron abrió los ojos, regresando a la realidad y observo que Paul entraba al departamento solo.

-supongo que se arreglaron las cosas.

-si hermano, costo un poco, pero se arreglaron –dijo Paul sentándose al lado de ron en el sillón. –quien entiende a las mujeres…

-mm alguien me dijo un día que las mujeres no hay que entenderlas…

-solo quererlas… jajajaja- yo escuche lo mismo.

Ambos siguieron conversando tranquilamente, ron le pregunto porque había comenzado la pelea, pero Paul cambio el tema rápidamente, si Ginny no quería que ron se enterara no lo haría…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(días después)

Era temprano, y la neblina cubría la mayor parte de las calles impidiendo que el sol que comenzaba a aparecer acariciara el cuerpo de una joven que caminaba frotando sus manos.

La chica llevaba un bolsón, una abrigo rojo, unos jeans y unas botas, se veía bastante bien, ni muy formal ni demasiado Light. Cada cierto tiempo miraba un papel con una dirección y al mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que no estaba en el lugar deseado continuaba caminando, sostenía una sonrisa casi congelada, que cambio por un suspiro cuando paro frente a la puerta de un edificio…

-aquí es – se dijo y entro al edifico hasta subir al piso deseado. Al encontrar el numero, mordió su labio inferior y vio la hora – 10:30… supongo que ya estarán en pie. Bien aquí voy – toco la puerta y sin poder decir nada, los brazos de un muchacho la rodearon y levantaron del suelo, haciéndola girar – Paul para… me mareas – intentaba de decir la chica sin mucho éxito…

-amor creo que necesita respirar – se escucho la voz de otra mujer que la chica no reconocía.

-tu debes ser Susan –sonrió la muchacha –yo soy…

-tu eres…-interrumpió la castaña –déjame ver... mm considerando que conozco a solo un pelirrojo y que tiene una hermana pequeña que a mi parecer de pequeña no tiene nada –miro a Paul -debes ser ginebra Weasley –Susan se acerco a saludar pero observo que Ginny gesticulo una mueca. –ocurre algo?

-si y algo grave – exagero la pequeña de los Weasley

-que pasa?

-llámame Ginny, odio que me digan ginebra –sonrió la chica mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la saludaba amorosamente –es como si te conociera de toda la vida… no te imaginas la cantidad de veces que e leído de ti estos meses- se acerca al oído de Susan y le susurra –Paul esta loco por ti

-lo se ginebra –ríen ambas

-dime gin o Ginny

-estas frita –intervino el moreno

-porque?

-porque Susan llama a todos por su nombre, ni diminutivos ni apodos solo nombres –Ginny mira a Susan ante la explicación de su amigo y la castaña asiente.

-y cuando están solos también le dices Paul.

-no hagas preguntas que no te incumben pequeña –Paul la empujo logrando que cayera al sillón.

-se puede saber que escándalo tienen ustedes dos – ron salía de su pieza con una bata azul y bostezando.

-ustedes tres querrás decir…- dijo gin desde el sillón, logrando que ron abriera los ojos rápidamente y buscara el origen de esa voz que reconocía a la perfección.

-enana… -ron no podía hablar, parecía que no entendía nada, sus ojos fijos en su hermana y su mandíbula abierta.

-esta es una escena que no olvidare nunca, mira la cara de estupido de Ronald – le susurro Susan a su novio, logrado que ambos rieran, sacando a ron de su ensimismamiento

-hola ron, yo también te extrañe –dijo divertida Ginny

-paso algo? mis padres? Algún ataque en Hogwarts? te expulsaron?- el pelirrojo tomo por los hombros a Ginny sin parar de preguntar, impidiendo que la pequeña contestara.

-ey!! detente, que no a pasado nada –lo miro a los ojos –todo esta bien… solo me conseguí permiso por el fin de semana y decidí llegar de sorpresa. Bueno Paul y Susan sabían, a y mis padres dijeron que mañana en la tarde nos querian si o si en la casa.

-Ginny –el pelirrojo sonrió y abrazo a su hermana.

-ese es el recibimiento que esperaba – dijo la pelirroja.

-que tierno Ronald. Puedo grabar este momento? –se burlaba Susan, y en respuesta ron tomo un cojín del sillón y lo aventó hacia la cabeza de Susan…

-Paul defiéndeme –jugaba la castaña, pero en respuesta Paul tomo a Ginny y le llevo a la cocina dejando que esos dos se mataran tranquilos y el pudiera conversar con su amiga que no la veía prácticamente desde los 13 años.

Los tres se habían conocido en uno de los paseos de verano familiares, logrando Paul congeniar rápidamente con Ginny y ron, habían mantenido contacto por algún tiempo y después ron dejo de hacerlo, sin embargo Ginny y él se escribían cada cierto tiempo, para contarse de sus vidas. Eran grandes amigos y jamás pasó nada entre ellos, a Paul le gusto por un tiempo, pero paso rápidamente al él enamorarse de Susan y Ginny enamorarse de Harry. Ambos tenían mas que claro que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos, porque simplemente ya no se gustaban, solo eran grandes amigos.

Después de estar ambos conversando en la cocina, muy felices, se le sumaron los otros dos un tanto molestos, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo y las bromas que surgían en el grupo se les paso.

-puedo pedirles un favor

-otro mas –Paul se llevo la mano a la frente exagerando

-ey, por favor

-claro dinos- pidió Susan

-quiero ver a Hermione

-estas loca. No me parece buena idea Ginny –respondió ron cortante.

-no seas egoísta… te recuerdo que ella es mi amiga y la extraño, quiero verla –exigió la pelirroja

-chicos no discutan –intervino Paul, pero Ginny lo miro asesinamente y se callo.

-ey podrías enseñarme eso, a mi me cuesta mucho hacerlo callar –acoto Susan

-cuando quieras.- Ginny miro con odio a ron.

-Susan no estamos para bromas, esto es serio –hablo el oji azul – no quiero que la veas, no puedes verla porque no estas preparada para hacerlo.

-que excusa mas ridícula –intervino nuevamente la castaña

-Susan te dije que no hablaras

-Ronald a mi no me harás callar, mucho menos por una discusión absurda. Tu hermana tiene derecho a verla y si no se la presentas tu a Hermione lo haré yo…

-Susan harías eso por mi? –pregunto la pelirroja

-mira ginebra, yo te estoy recién conociendo, pero Hermione es mi mejor amiga y se que es lo mínimo que tengo que hacer por ella.

-gracias

-esta bien, veo que no te puedo detener, pero le entregaras tu varita a Paul o Susan –la miro fijo a los ojos- no quiero que tengamos problemas.-dijo mas calmado

-no los tendremos hermano, confía en mi…

-hay algo que debes saber –la miro expectante –ella esta muy cambiada, y no hablo de la personalidad, si no de su físico

-tranquilo que eso ya lo se

-pero…-ron intentaba de explicarle.

-pero nada, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Ahora organicemos el encuentro.

Estuvieron platicando mucho rato, decidieron cenar juntos e invitar a Hermione, Susan se encargaría de su amiga y los chicos de la comida, mientras Ginny aprendería algunas cosas necesarias para que Herms no la descubriera.

A las horas después, cuando el sol ya era remplazado por la luna tocaron la puerta del departamento y Ginny sonrió

-yo voy!!- grito con animo la pelirroja

-Ginny hay algo que debes saber antes de verla –le interrumpió ron camino a la puerta.

-relájate – dijo ella pasando por su lado y abriendo la puerta.

-tu debes ser Ginny, la hermana de ron. yo soy…- dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero no la dejaron continuar.

-Hermione- menciono casi sin habla - merlín, pareces su hermana…

-ah? hermana de quien?... –Hermione frunció el ceño, sin embargo su pregunta fue callada por un gran abrazo de la pelirroja.

-te extrañe.- le hablo a Hermione aun abrazadas. Hermione sin entender nada mira a Susan y luego a ron, siendo este ultimo quien habla.

-mi hermana es muy sentimental, me extrañaba mucho a mi y por consecuencia a quienes son mis amigos. Verdad enana?- mira a su hermana desafiante

-si, si es eso, disculpa es que ando un tanto sensible- se explico la más pequeña del grupo.

-no te preocupes.

Ginny se llevo a su hermano a un rincón para hablar con el…

-merlín ron, como no se te ocurrió decirme que parecía su hermana… es igual a Harry.

-es lo que intentaba decirte, pero nunca me dejaste continuar- ron vio que a su hermana le brillaban los ojos con mas fuerza.- enana estas bien?,si te sientes mal solo dime y yo te excuso. Ginny lo abrazo y seco una lagrima que se le había escapado de los ojos…

-estoy bien, ya paso. Ahora vamos que nos esperan

-estas segura?

-por supuesto, la impresión de verla fue grande, la extraño mucho y todo eso, pero necesito convencerme que ella es Hermione… -ron dibujo una mueca, mientras su hermana hablaba -haz sido muy fuerte Ron

-yuju, ustedes dos, vamos a comprar. Ron nos acompañas? Dejemos a las chicas solas un momento –dijo Paul, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-estas bien Ginny? Segura?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-si, vayan tranquilos.

Las tres chicas se quedaron conversando, Ginny rápidamente se dio cuenta que Hermione no había cambiado mucho y seguía siendo la misma que se fue hace unos meses, pero ahora su corazón estaba repuesto, se le notaba en la forma de hablar y los comentarios que hacia. Cuando Paul y ron llegaron ellas reían muy fuerte y el pelirrojo le sonrió a Hermione, logrando que ella se sonrojara y le respondiera la sonrisa.

-Susan –le susurro gin –que pasa entre mi hermano y Hermione?

-de todo, pero no lo reconoce – respondió

-como que de todo… - frunce el ceño –a que te refieres.

-hablo de que Hermione muere por tu hermano, pero no lo reconoce y tu hermano es demasiado lento- Susan le habla a un mas bajo a gin – yo creo que Herms muere porque ron la bese…

-jajajjaa!!!! –Ríe Ginny –hay cosas que nunca cambiaran.

-de que hablan ustedes dos –comento la aludida en el tema.

-no quieres saberlo- dijo Ginny entre risas, agitando una mano en el aire.

-claro que quiero… vamos cuéntenme

-bueno, hablábamos de que te mueres por mi hermano –dijo Ginny con la mayor naturalidad, sin embargo Hermione, que en ese momento bebía jugo, comenzó a toser fuertemente, logrando que las otras dos chicas continuaran riendo.

–te dijo que no querías saberlo –acoto Susan riendo.

-eso no es verdad –dijo Hermione completamente roja – con tu hermano somos amigos.

-a nosotras no sacas nada con engañarnos, el peligro es si te engañas a ti misma.– explico de lo mas natural la pelirroja.- yo nunca e sabido muy bien que le encuentras a mi hermano, pero…

-cof cof –tosió Susan para que Ginny, analizara mejor lo que diría

-eh, digo que nunca e sabido que le encuentran a mi hermano, por mucho que me lo explicaron nunca lo entendí, pero se perfectamente cuando alguien se muere por él… y cuando él se muere por alguien.

-de que hablas Ginny, tu hermano y yo solo somos amigos – explicaba completamente roja e incomoda la pelinegra

-mira, solo te diré que mi hermano es muy "lento" por decirlo de ese modo y si no te quieres esperar varios años, te aconsejo que des el primer paso tu…

-yo no le gusto a tu hermano, yo…

-tu eres su chica ideal, pero te pido un favor…

-dime

-no le digas que yo hable contigo de esto porque me mata…

-yo creo que ustedes dos están locas, yo no soy del gusto de tu hermano, pero no te preocupes que no le diré nada.- Hermione se levanto del living para ayudar a los chicos en la cocina dejando a sus amigas solas.

-fuiste bastante directa con ella- dijo la castaña

-lo se, pero no te imaginas la de veces que le mencione que mi hermano le gustaba la primera vez que se enamoro de él y no me hizo caso hasta que fui directa- Ginny ríe – aun recuerdo lo roja que se puso cuando la imite mirando a Ron y la forma en que cedía ante una sonrisa de el. Jajaja si, fue un momento para recordarlo toda mi vida.

-jajajja, debe haber sido fantástico –Susan y Ginny continuaban conversando hasta que los chicos las llamaron a la mesa.

La comida fue bastante divertida, entre risas y diferentes conversaciones. Paul, Susan y Ginny, se burlaban entre ellos de las miradas que se daban Hermione y Ron, para luego cambiar el tema y seguir conociéndose… Ginny tuvo que inventar toda una historia acerca de el colegio donde estudiaba, y la profesión que quería continuar saliendo de el. Sus amigos la ayudaban y le daban señales para que se callara cuando estaba apunto de mencionar algo que no debía.

De pronto Hermione observo la hora y se disculpo con todos en especial con Ginny. Ella debía irse ya que tenia que estudiar para un test que tenia al día siguiente, cuando tomo sus cosas y se iba del departamento la pelirroja la alcanzo.

-espera

-dime Ginny. Pasa algo?- la chica no respondió y solo la abrazo, gesto que Hermione respondió inmediatamente, no solo por cortesía, si no también porque quería hacerlo.

-fue un gusto verte – Ginny quería decirle que la extrañaba, que la necesitaba, pero no podía y lo único que se le ocurrió fue eso.

-el gusto fue mío- le sonrió –nos volveremos a ver?

-si de mi depende, por supuesto

-bien, tienes un numero de celular o de casa para llamarte?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-un que?

-un celular…- Hermione la miro extrañada

-a eso, este no tengo, pero si necesitas comunicarte conmigo o enviarme algo dile a Susan ella sabrá ubicarme

-ok, siempre es bueno poder conversar con alguien del clima –Hermione sonrió

-que dijiste?- la pelirroja se torno seria.

Flash back

-En dos años mas buscame, no te quiero perder como amiga, solo no le digas a ron, yo me despediré de el, te lo prometo.

-No lo se…

-Por favor, mi nombre nuevo estará en este papel, solo acércate a mi, se que podemos seguir siendo amigas.

-Y de que hablaremos?.. Ho ya se del clima tal vez – dijo con tono sarcástico-

Es de lo único que podremos hablar, desde mañana será lo único común entre nosotras.

-mi niña, por favor inténtalo, no perdemos nada

fin flah back

-dije que podemos conversar del clima, pero tranquila que estoy segura que tenemos mas temas que ese para hablar

-si, si estoy segura – respondió perpleja

-mi niña, estas bien, de pronto te pusiste muy seria- Hermione tocaba la frente de Ginny.

-me llamaste mi niña –recalco la pelirroja

-si, si te molesta… solo me nació hacerlo, si quieres no lo hago mas

-estoy bien, es solo que… –suspiro –olvídalo. Llámame como quieras, como te nazca.

-excelente- Hermione abrazo por última vez a Ginny y se despidió.

-nos vemos amiga – dejo escapar Ginny una vez que la pelinegra cerro la puerta.

Ginny vuelve a la mesa, donde todos la esperaban.

-bueno y que tal el reencuentro? -pregunto Paul

-excelente, es la misma Hermione por donde la mires- sonrió- bueno, igual a cambiado un poco, pero creo que para mejor…

-se nota que ustedes eran magnificas amigas- ahora era Susan quien acotaba- cuando estábamos sentadas conversando, parecía que toda la vida hubiesen estado juntas. Como tu dijiste hay cosas que no cambian.

-confieso que tenia miedo, pero el que no se arriesga no cruza el rió, y creo que esta vez valió la pena –Ginny sonrió y luego vio a ron que sostenga su mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa. –ron te pasa algo?

-yo… todo esto es tan extraño gin –suspiro – hay días en que creo que no voy a ser capaz

-de que hablas ron

-de esto. Abandone mi vida por encontrarla, y la veo tan bien, tan feliz, que creo que no es necesario que este aquí - bajo la mirada – tal vez Hermione tiene razón y lo mejor para ella es que estuviera sola, sin mi.

-se que no debería opinar en este tema – menciono Susan tanteando terreno- pero creo que es importante que lo sepas Ronald…

-que…

-ella no es la misma desde que se volvieron a encontrar. Es un tanto complicado explicarlo, pero créeme que Hermione a cambiado mucho y para mejor, antes no reía por nada y mucho menos salía un día de semana o dejaba de estudiar una materia para salir a caminar.

-yo hoy vi, a la misma Herms enamorada de hace un año atrás –acoto Ginny

-vamos brother confía en ti…- Paul golpea el hombro de ron –tus sacrificios han valido la pena, no te rindas ahora que estas a segundos de llegar a la meta

-si supongo –se levanta de la mesa-es solo que mis inseguridades vuelven de vez en cuando –se fue hasta su habitación

-hace cuanto esta así?- pregunto la pelirroja

-desde que cree que esta recordando- contesto Paul

-Hermione esta recordando –dijo segura la pequeña

-de que hablas? – la interrogo Susan

-hoy me di cuenta que ella esta recordando, no estoy 100 segura, pero…

-dijo algo?- pregunto el chico

-si, una tontera, pero algo me dice que ella esta recordando.- se giro hasta Susan- le dije que si necesitaba hablar conmigo tu podías ubicarme

-no te preocupes

-yo… no tengo un buen presentimiento y es importante que me mantengan informada

-tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien.

-eso espero

Comenzaron a ordenar todo con varita en mano, dejando todo listo en un par de segundos, luego la pelirroja se sentó en el sillón, seguida por Susan y Paul…

-ginebra, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Susan, y Ginny frunció el ceño.

-que pasa? Porque tanta formalidad.

-yo se que la tienda de sortilegios es de Ronald y tuya y creo que es importante que hable contigo también.

-vamos habla, que me tienes en ascuas

-tu hermano me ofreció trabajo en la tienda, dijo que un tal jordán le había dicho que necesitaban gente y como yo estaba buscando un trabajo compatible con mis estudios el me lo ofreció, pero como tu también eras dueña creí que era importante conversar contigo.

-y quieres saber si acepto que te contraten?

-si…

-mmm déjame pensarlo- Ginny sonrió- con una condición- Susan abrió los ojos exageradamente

-cual?

-que dejes de llamarme ginebra y desde ahora sea solo Ginny

-pero..

-Acepta- dijo Paul- verdad amor?

-eso es trampa – se quejo – merlín, esta bien… muchas gracias "Ginny".-termino asiendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

La pelirroja se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartiría con su hermano - de nada. De todos modos te hubiera dado el trabajo – sonrió- tienes algunas cualidades similares a los gemelos, ellos te hubieran contratado.- cerro la puerta.

Cuando entro a la habitación ron estaba recostado en su cama jugando con la varita entre sus dedos. Ginny se sentó en el sofá cama que ahora también estaba en el cuarto de ron, gracias a un hechizo expansor aplicado al cuarto.

-lo extrañas?- pregunto ron mirando al techo.

-si, como a todos…

-a mi me han hecho mucha falta- continuo el pelirrojo

-lo se, a mi también… extraño a los gemelos y sus bromas, a Bill y a Charlie riendo mientras mama los regañaba por la forma de vida que llevaban…

-extraño a Percy, regañándonos por no estudiar o lo desordenados que éramos…- suspiro- extraño a Harry

-yo también lo extraño –Ginny se dejo caer en el sofá y tomo la posición que ron. –las cosas no debían salir así.

-Harry. Sabes que llevaba 5 minutos conversando con el y ya lo consideraba un amigo. Los tres éramos un gran equipo.

-ron –Ginny se incorporo y miro a su hermano- Harry esta muerto y no podemos hacer nada, pero a el no le gustaría que lo recordaras con nostalgia.

-extraño a mi equipo… mi familia, mis compañeros

-no es malo recordar y extrañar, pero no podemos vivir en el pasado, es hora de dar vuelta la pagina. Tú ya no eres el mismo niño inseguro, ahora eres todo un hombre ron- la pelirroja rió y su hermano se giro para verla y tirarle una almohada.

-te extrañaba enana

-yo también – dijo la chica lanzándose encima de ron e intentando asfixiarlo con la almohada en modo de juego.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano, Paul y Susan se encontraban preparando el desayuno, por lo que Susan agrego dos puestos mas en la mesa y después de unos minutos ya se encontraban los cuatro hablando animadamente

-así que se van donde los papis – dijo Susan

-si, el lunes es el aniversario de la muerte de los gemelos y creo que mis padres nos necesitan – continúo Ginny

-me parece bien que vayan. –Paul tomo un poco de café – y cuando regresas ron

-yo creo que a mitad de semana

-intenta de volver antes del fin de semana –dijo la castaña, y ron frunció el ceño

-se puede saber porque tu quieres que regrese?? –pregunto ron extrañado

-jaja, lo que pasa es que estamos de aniversario el sábado y queremos salir a celebrarlo-explico la castaña- no es nada personal.

-y donde entro yo en eso? –bebió jugo

-en que tu serás la pareja de Hermione –explico Susan –no queremos salir solos.

-muy bien ron. te acaban de formar la cita perfecta con Herms- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa –espero que no lo arruines

Después de que ron hiciera una mueca y siguieran los comentarios de acuerdo al aniversario de Paul y Susan, Ginny y ron comenzaron a ordenar algunas cosas para partir. Se despidieron de sus amigos prometiendo mantener contacto, por el lado de Ginny y molestándolos porque los tortolitos se quedarían solos por el lado de ron.

* * *

ufffffffff 

Me costo, pero lo termine…quien diria que ya llegue al decimo capitulo...

Les tengo malas noticias :P. lo que pasa es que como ya les comente no me fue muy bien en algunos certámenes de vital importancia para mi. Por lo que ahora me veré obligada a enclaustrarme, lo que se traduce a no poder escribir fics. Tal vez pueda escribir pero dudo mucho que subir. Me es mas complicado porque desde ahora comienza la cuenta regresiva en la historia y eso me demanda tiempo, si quiero obtener buenos resultados.

Con el pesar de mi corazón creo que la próxima actualización será en noviembre. Me imagino que algunos de ustesdes, me deben estar odiando en estos momentos, pero mi prioridad son mis estudios, se que a la larga me entenderán.

Bueno ahora los saludos )

**Patty**: muchas gracias por seguir el fic , me alegra saber que te gusta. Que estés bien. Bye kiss

**Kate Reagen:**hola, el gusto es mío. Millones de gracias por dejar un review, personalmente a mi me gusta que me escriban, no es necesario que me digan que la historia es buena, reconozco que tengo mis pifias y feas, pero me alegra un montón saber que aun así, perdonan mis fallas y se mantienen pendientes a mi historia, pese a todo. Que estés bien, yo ya lo estoy, tb gracias por tu apoyo. Bye kiss

**RaReWaRe:**wow, espero no haberte defraudado :S, no se que tan largo me quedo, solo escribí, yo diría que este capitulo es uno de los de transición, que en toda historia son necesarios, ya vendrá toda la acción en el próximo. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de plantear a los personajes y sobre todo que te guste el argumento. Nos leemos. Bye kiss

**Nana Granger W**: muchas gracias por dejar un review, me alegra saber que te gusta. Mis cosas van bastante mejor, gracias. Con respecto a lo del capitulo, creo que me demore un poco, aunque creo que esta demora no será nada comparada con la que se viene. :S. espero disculpes el retraso. Bye kiss

**BathosSatiros:**ajjajaa, bueno espero que cumplas tus promesas jajaj, que bueno que te guste y que comenzaras a seguir el fic, espero no decepcionarte. Que estés bien. bye kiss.

**Lorderic:** muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones, es súper gratificante saber que te gusta como escribo, yo considero que soy bastante mediocre aun, pero con el tiempo pretendo mejorar, es la idea de escribir, poder superarme. Muchas gracias por tu opinión y por seguir mi historia. Que estés bien. Bye kiss

**Luli Lupin: **hola, que gusto poder escribirte de nuevo :)… que bueno que te haya agradado mi idea de terminarlo en el capitulo 15, yo igual había considerado seguirlo pero después encontré que no podía ser tan ambiciosa y si lo alargaba la historia perdería sentido. Tu estas ansiosa por leer el final o yo por escribirlo ajjaja, aunque creo que será triste cuando lo termine. Con respecto a mis estudios, supongo que es parte de la vida, no soy una alumna brillante como Hermione, mas bien diría que soy la mezcla perfecta entre Harry y ron, ajjajaja. Y obviamente me paso la cuenta, ahora debo sentar cabeza y estudiar :P. no me des las gracias por el fic, yo escribo porque me gusta y es mi Hobbie, gracias a ti porque lo lees.

Contesto tus preguntas: hay algo entre Susan y Ron? mmm mejor no respondo eso jaja, ya lo descubrirás.

Hay algo entre Paul y Ginny? no, creo que lo conteste en el capitulo de hoy. Aunque te confieso que en mi imaginación Paul había tenido algo con Ginny, después deseche esa idea, no me parecía justo para Susan :P.

Que estés de maravilla, y gracias tanto por escribirme, como por tus buenos deseos hacia mi. Nos leemos, estoy segura. Bye kiss

**Ayly Wealey: **la verdad es que el día que subí el capitulo anterior, no fue uno de los mejores, estaba bastante triste por lo de mi certamen, pero como tu me dijiste "un tropezón no es una caída" y ahora todo esta mucho mejor, yo soy de entristecerme por unos días y después se me pasa, no me paso la vida lamentándome. Créeme que me hizo sentir muy bien tu review, millones de gracias por tu preocupación y el animo que me diste. La escritora ahora esta de maravilla jajaja.

Me preguntabas acerca de la relación de Ginny y Paul, bueno yo no lo había mencionado antes, y en este capitulo lo aclaro bien ligeramente, pero espero que quede mas claro :). Que estés bien y nuevamente gracias por el ánimo que me diste. Nos leemos. Bye kiss

**Hechicera Agus.:** que bueno que te haya gustado. Sii tal vez tienes razón me falto un poco mas de ron y Hermione, supongo que te hubiese gustado la escena que puse ahora en el capitulo anterior, y que para esta hubiese escrito otra cosa. Suena lógico ajjaja, pero supongo que en el momento no lo pensé :P, te prometo que el aproximo capitulo será cargado de ron y Hermione. Lo prometo. Que estés bien. Bye kiss.

Sinceramente muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron buenas vibras, y obviamente a los que siguen este fic, es genial ver que una simple idea les puede gustar a varias personas. Les e tomado mucho cariño a todos los que capitulo tras capitulo dejan un saludo y una pequeña opinión para mi.

Que estes bien.-

"_El arte de la palabra es dibujar el mundo para un ciego". _

Bye kiss.- flor de invierno (intentando practicar la metodología de estudio de Hermione)


	11. que fue lo que hice

**Declaimer:**bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

* * *

**XI.- Que fue lo que hice…**

Ron se encontraba en la tienda de sortilegios revisando unos papeles de las últimas ventas, o eso era lo que debería haber estado haciendo, sin embargo su concentración se encontraba en cualquier parte menos en esa pequeña oficina llena de papeles y uno que otro mueble viejo.

Sentado en la silla que acompaña el escritorio, con su espalda reposada completamente y los ojos cerrados intenta ordenar por milésima vez sus ideas. Es que todo se volvió tan confuso de un momento a otro, los sueños de niños desaparecieron y tuvieron que remplazarlos por cosas mas aterrizadas, tal vez no era nada distinto a cualquier otro niño que se esta volviendo hombre, sin embargo para ellos el cambio fue muy brusco y ahora las dudas sobre si tomo las decisiones correctas lo rodean…

_¿Y si no la hubiese buscado?_ Después de todo eso era lo que ella quería. Tal vez si no la hubiese seguido a él ya se le hubiese pasado el amor, quizás estaría acompañado de otra persona, quizás no.

Suspiro, en un intento desesperado por despejar su cabeza. Aun le quedaba tanto por decidir… solo faltaban unos meses para que terminara el año escolar y sabia que llegaba el momento de elegir si vivir como muggle o volver al mundo mágico para ser Auror, jugador de quidditch o de una vez por todas hacerse cargo de la tienda de sortilegios.

Se lo prometió a su padre, lo pensaría y aunque no fuera fácil eso intentaba, sin embargo le seria más sencillo si supiera donde estaba parado, si supiera la opinión de ella, de Hermione.

De pronto un ruido lo saca de su ensimismamiento, logrando que abriera los ojos y tomara una correcta posición en la silla.

-disculpa no quise molestarte

-no te preocupes Jordan.- dijo retomando su trabajo.

-pensabas en ella… otra vez- se sentó frente a ron.

-algo así. Ahora pensaba en mi futuro –tomo su cabeza entre las manos –le prometí a mi padre que tomaría una decisión…

-pero no tienes idea cual tomar

-exacto

-mm… no es tan complicado. – se froto la barbilla y a ron se le escapo una sonrisa –¿porque quieres ser Auror?.

-no me puedes preguntar eso!! – ron lo miro incrédulo

-si puedo, solo responde…

-bueno quiero ser Auror, porque así tendré el entrenamiento necesario para acabar con todos los maricones que me cagaron la vida.

-bueno si yo lo analizo de aquí a que termines tu entrenamiento ya no habrán mortífagos, de hecho sabes que quedan muy pocos, y del que no debe ser… o sea de Voldemort ya se encargaron ustedes y saben que esta vez esta bien muerto. – ron estaba pensando y Jordan decidió continuar – con respecto a quidditch, creo que este año de falta de deporte puede ser perjudicial a la hora de buscar algún equipo para que te acepte, aunque con la leyenda que eres puede que te acepten de todas formas.

-no quiero ser la mascota de un equipo. Quiero que me escojan por lo que hago.

-bueno podrías intentarlo. Por ultimo todo se condiciona a Hermione y para eso primero debes hablar con ella. Dile lo que sientes y ve si tu vida será compatible con la de ella.

-suena tan sencillo

-no digo que lo sea, pero cuando le das muchas vueltas a las cosas es peor.

-y tu desde cuando estas tan maduro

-ey quien crees que aterrizaba un poco a tus hermanos

-no tenias mucho éxito verdad? – ron sonrió

-mm no mucho, pero imagínate como hubiesen sido en Hogwarts sin mi. –ambos rieron

-bueno y a que venias?

-quería preguntarte cuando comienza a trabajar tu amiga

-que amiga?- ron frunció el ceño, en signo de "no entiendo de que hablas"

-tu amiga, la que era novia de tu amigo Paul… -dijo recordándole

-ah, Susan. Ella comienza el lunes

-a genial porque una manito no me viene mal a estas alturas del año- rió Lee.

-te doy un concejo. Ten cuidado con ella porque tiene un temperamento.

-jajaja. Esta bien – le guiño el ojo y se levanto de la silla- será mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

-o empecemos- dijo ron mirando el alto de papeles en su escritorio sin revisar

-claro, claro- Jordan salio de la oficina riendo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

El día del evento del año había llegado y en el departamento de los chicos estaba todo tranquilo, ambos se arreglaron sin problemas de atochamiento en el baño o que uno había ocupado justo la camisa que el otro quería ocupar…nada de lo que siempre le ocurre a las mujeres. De hecho ambos a la hora acordada estaban listos y conversaban felizmente en su living.

-te prometo que era exquisita, alta, pelo largo, pero lo mejor de todo era el escote que llevaba. Es que te mueres si la vez

-y tu porque estas vivo? – río ron.

-porque cuando la vi iba con Susan y comprenderás que tuve que disimular toda la noche…

-jajajaja, me hubiese encantado ver tu cara- ron lo imita como si estuviese babeando.

-algo así jajaja. Bueno por eso decidimos salir con ustedes esta vez para evitarnos problemas.

-si yo creo que fue solo por eso- dijo irónico

-bueno también queríamos que salieran de una vez juntos. Una vez al año nos gusta hacer de cupido jajajja

-ridículo- contesto ron levantándose y buscando su chaqueta – es hora de ir a buscarlas ¿verdad?

-si, pero antes necesito pedirte un favor

-dime –dijo ron con cara de expectante

-tienes que irte del departamento esta noche

-ah??

-eso que necesito el departamento esta noche. Tú te puedes ir con Jane, estoy seguro que no le molestara.

-estas loco- río y luego suspiro- yo agradezco que quieran ayudarme con Hermy, pero esto es mucho.

-no amigo, si esto no es por ti. De hecho ni siquiera lo había visto por ese lado- explico -lo que pasa es que le tengo una sorpresa a Susan y para eso no puedes estar tu aquí.

-pero…

-pero nada. Por favor amigo ayúdame es solo por hoy…

-esta bien pero no me iré donde Hermione – frunció los labios –podrías haberme dicho antes, llamare a Jordan para que me reciba, no quiero molestar a mis padres.

-y el tiene celular?

-jaja si, no le quedo de otra es mas rápido que la lechuza y yo necesitaba hablar con el a diario.

- a ok esta bien, pero puedes hablar con él en el camino porque debemos ir saliendo

-bien. –ambos salieron camino al departamento de las chicas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

-te digo que no se donde esta –gritaba Hermione desde su habitación mientras coloreaba sutilmente sus parpados.

-pero si estoy segura que tu lo tomaste la ultima vez –alegaba Susan desde el baño

-porque no revisas debajo de tu cama –volvió a gritar la pelinegra para que su compañera y amiga la escuchara.

-porque lo buscaría ahí?

-porque "todo" esta bajo tu cama – rodó los ojos y espero en silencio unos segundos –y? lo encontraste?

-tu lo pusiste ahí – dice entrando a la habitación de Hermy y entrecerrando los ojos

-yo?- la castaña abre los ojos desmesuradamente.-sabes que eso es mentira.

-bueno da lo mismo.- se sienta en la cama de su amiga -Gracias a merlin no se daño.

-merlín? Otra vez con eso? –frunce el ceño

-tu con tus frases yo con las mías- respondió tranquilamente logrando que Hermione continuara su labor.

-y que le vas a regalar? Aun no me dices

-y no te lo diré!!

-pero…

-pero nada –abraza el regalo como una niña a su muñeca y le muestra la lengua.

-creo que elegiste mal día para comportarte como niña

-porque? –se torna mas seria.- por Paul?

-ajam – dijo mientras revisaba por última vez el mechón rebelde de su cabello.

-jajaja…pero si a él le encanta cuando soy una niña- pensó un momento – y a mi tambien porque me conciente en todo –sonrió.

De pronto sienten la puerta y Hermione en un acto reflejo muerde su labio inferior

-tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, que te quitaras el labial antes de que te lo quiten- Susan sonríe y se levanta para abrir la puerta.

-yo no estoy… nadie me quitara el… - no alcanzo a terminar por que Susan ya saludaba a su novio.

Hermione sale de su habitación tímidamente y arregla con cuidado su polera que resalta su busto.

-hola –le dice ron mirándola directo a los ojos

-hola -responde desde su posición.

Susan y Paul sonríen de forma cómplice.

-nos esperan unos segundos- dijo Susan y se llevo a Paul hasta su habitación.

Ron y Hermione se sientan en el living. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos…

-te vez muy bien

-te vez muy bien

Hablan al unísono logrando que se sonrojaran y desviaran la mirada. El incomodo momento fue interrumpido por el celular de ron, el que rápidamente lo tomo y contesto.

-alo Jordan hombre llevo rato llamándote. Necesito pedirte un favor-ron frota su pelo y se levanta mientras continua hablando- lo que pasa es que necesito que me alojes en tu casa hoy – Hermione frunce el ceño – si hombre es que me pidieron que no regresara – ron mira de reojo a mione –no, no puedo, o sea no quiero no me parece prudente, por favor con un sillón me conformo – la chica mira atentamente a el pelirrojo – no me puedes decir esto. Que te cuesta… maldición!!... si no es contra ti viejo pero… si comprendo, gracias de todos modos… a saluda a Angelina de mi parte. Adiós.- ron corta el celular y se pasea inquieto por el departamento.

-no tienes donde quedarte hoy?- pregunta Hermione

-ah? – dice ron saliendo de sus pensamientos

-disculpa no quería escuchar, pero…

- no te preocupes. Bueno si por el momento no tengo, pero tal vez pueda ir donde… emmm –ron no supo que decir aun no sabia donde llegar sin que fuera a la casa de sus padres.

-puedes quedarte aquí – dijo ella mientras un tono rosado subía por sus mejillas

-no quiero molestarte

-no es molestia. No se diga mas hoy te quedas acá- le sonrió

-pero…

-pero nada- dijo acercando a él – tu eres mi amigo y tengo un sillón disponible.- ambos sonrieron y nuevamente se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

En eso Paul y Susan salen de la pieza abrazados y riendo.

-los tortolitos están listos o nosotros los esperamos a ustedes ahora –dijo Paul entre risas.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron y sin decir nada salieron del departamento seguido por sus amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante el trayecto todo estuvo tranquilo. Ron le pidió a Paul que no siguiera con sus bromas porque si continuaba él se iría, por lo que Paul acato las ordenes de su amigo. Sin saberlo Hermione por su lado le rogaba a Susan que no hiciera mas comentarios sin embargo ella solo reía.

Cuando llegaron al local buscaron una mesa para cuatro bastante cómoda, estaba en una esquina y tenia unos sillones de cuero. En las paredes del local fotos de personalidades y cantantes antiguos, en medio del reciento una pista de baile que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía…

-¿como se llama este local?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Bar de Moe –respondió Paul y ron frunció el ceño

-como el de los Simpson – explico Hermione, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿tu los vez? Wow yo pensé que salían de tu esquema jane –hablo Paul

-son divertidos…

-son mis ídolos- respondió Susan

Y los tres se enfrascaron en una charla sobre las mejores animaciones de todos los tiempos, mientras ron los observaba y se prometía a si mismo observar alguno de los mas mencionados.

Después de un rato aparece en la mesa una joven que traía una carta de tragos para que eligieran, sin embargo ron no le presto atención, porque acaba de entrar alguien al local alguien que el conocía muy bien y sin pensarlo dos veces se paro y fue hasta ella dejando al resto con un enorme signo de pregunta.

-disculpa, tu eres… - sin embargo no alcanzo a terminar ya que la chica se le tiro en los brazos y lo saludaba muy efusivamente.

-Ro-ro… como haz estado

-Lav… lavender- la parto –que haces aquí?

-a mi también me da gusto verte – dijo ofendida.

-o sea si me da gusto, pero me parece extraño.- miro hacia la mesa de sus amigos y luego se giro.

-¿porque?, si yo también tengo amigos muggle.

-si claro, es obvio- ron volvió a ver a la mesa y esta vez noto que Hermione lo miraba atentamente.

-¿estas acompañado? –dijo mirando en la misma dirección que ron.

-no, o sea si, con unos amigos

-¡genial, preséntamelos! – dijo entusiasmada

-no se no me parece una buena idea…-menciono con una mueca, sin embargo Lavender ya se encaminaba hacia sus amigos.

En la mesa la chica que atendía ya se había ido dejando las cartas para que eligieran, sin embargo Hermione no miraba la carta, si no sobre ella. Nunca había visto a ron conversando con nadie externo a "el grupo" y la presencia de esa, como decirlo¿tipa?¿mujer? o tal vez mujerzuela no le gustaba para nada. De pronto ve que ella comienza a caminar en dirección ellos, lo que le faltaba que ron la invitara a compartir con ellos "_no_ _se supone que era una cita_"

-hola soy Lavender Brow la…

-es una compañera del colegio- respondió ron rápidamente mirando a Hermione.

-si claro, como tu digas. – Los miro a todos y se detuvo en Hermione –me pareces familiar¿no nos conocemos?

-lo dudo, me llamo jane –dijo estirando su mano para saludar. "_reconocería a una… en cualquier_ _parte" _pensóy le dedico una cínica sonrisa.

-mmm… no lo se soy buena fisonomista, que extraño.- miro inquisitivamente a Hermione

-debes haberte confundido- dijo ron – es imposible que la conozcas- remarco el imposible.

-si tu lo dices te creo Ro-ro. – luego miro a Paul- a ti nunca te e visto pero me encantaría conocerte.

-el es mi novio te lo presento – dijo Susan rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Paul y ella es mi novia Susan- dijo el chico intentando de ser cortes con la amiga de ron.

-fue un gusto conocerlos- tomo el brazo de ron y le pidió que la fuera a dejar a su mesa.

-yo…- miro a Hermione la cual tenia la cara tensa. Tal vez si tuviese una varita otra bandada le atacaría, por primera vez agradeció que renunciara a la magia.

-si tu¿quien mas?

-eh, si claro vamos – se dispuso a caminar y de reojo observo que Hermione lo miraba con cara confundida.

_¿Quien diablos es ella?, ron jamás la menciono estoy segura, a no ser que sea esa amiga que menciono alguna vez, aquella culpable de su primera pelea… ¿podría ser¿Seria ella?. ¿Que era lo que ella iba a decir que ron la interrumpió y la presento como una amiga?. Ron casi nunca habla de él y recién hasta este momento me vengo a dar cuenta… le gustara esa… no la puedo tratar así, no la conozco, aunque muero de celos de verla con ron. ¡Que dije¿Celso? es imposible_… ¡¡ay ron!!

-¿que? – dijo extrañada Susan

-se los traigo en un segundo – termino por decir la camarera.

-ah¿Paso algo?- dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-jane acabas de pedir un ron –el chica la miro extrañada- yo pensé que tu no bebías cosas fuertes.

-yo no e pedido un…- _diablos termine de hablar en voz alta, bien hecho Hermione. – _o sea es bueno probar a veces- sonrió.

-si claro! –Dijo con ironía Susan- lo que tu pedías no es precisamente una bebida sino algo de carne y hueso – termino riendo junto con Paul, logrando que mione se tornara roja.

-disculpen la demora- dijo ron – me perdí de algo, que ríen con tantas ganas ustedes dos.

-pregúntale a hermione Ro–ro -dijo entre risas Susan. Logrando que ron le dedicara un desprecio a Susan y luego mirara a Hermione, sin embargo ella le hizo un gesto para decirle que no era nada.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, ron permaneció con sus amigos en todo momento, hasta que saco a bailar a mione, la cual acepto de inmediato. Ambos se divertían mucho, sobre todo Hermione, que con el ron (bebida alcohólica, mi preferida :P ) se había desinhibido bastante. En un momento decidieron descansar y cuando volvieron ala mesa descubrieron que Paul y Susan se habían marchado, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió y no hicieron mayor problema por el hecho. Ron dejo a Hermione sola un segundo para r al baño, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba esperando ese momento para acercarse…

-hola de nuevo –sonrió la muchacha.

-hola – respondió cortante la pelinegra.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo haces – dijo cínicamente divertida Hermione.

-que eres tu de mi Ro-ro

-su amiga – acoto tranquila, pero sin pasar desapercibido el "mi". – y tu lo conoces muy bien o solo eran compañeros.

-yo fui su novia – menciono como si fuese lógico. – la verdad es que el tenia su grupo de amigos. Harry y la señorita "yo se me la respuesta", la tal her…

-Lavender ¿que haces aquí? –interrumpió ron.

- yo nada, solo pasaba a despedirme- lo abrazo y beso muy cerca de los labios -fue un gusto encontrarme contigo. Ya sabes como ubicarme.- luego miro a Hermione- fue un placer conocerte.

-igualmente –dijo indiferente. Y la chica se marcho dejándola sola con ron.

-¿que te dijo?- pregunto nervioso.

-nada importante- se sentó molesta – aps, si dijo algo – ron abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente- porque no la presentaste como tu ex?

-porque no fue nada importante. –ron se sentó a su lado y dio por zanjado el tema – quieres continuar bailando o prefieres que te vaya a dejar.

-prefiero que nos vayamos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez que llegaron al departamento ella dejo su cartera y chaqueta sobre una silla ubicada en su cocina americana y puso agua para tomarse un café. Ron la seguía con la mirada desde la mitad de la sala.

-¿y bien no tienes nada que decirme?-menciono un tanto molesta Hermione.

-¿con respecto a que?- ron frunce el ceño y ubica sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-porque no me dijiste que era tu ex…-le reprocho

-¿estas celosa?- le pregunta con una gran sonrisa y al ver que ella se torna roja decide responder –no te lo dije porque no lo encontré relevante- dijo tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-¿no es relevante? –continuo su interrogatorio intentando de olvidar aquella pregunta que ella también se hacia…

-no.¿Porque debería serlo?

-porque fue alguien importante para ti, no puedes presentarla como tu amiga

-la presente como una compañera, porque es eso solamente –se inclina y apoya sus codos en sus piernas. –ella no me conoce, a ella jamás le e confiado algo.

-pero ella…

-y por ultimo de ella jamás me enamore.- ron sonríe y la mira a los ojos mientras ella bebe café.

-¿y te haz enamorado alguna vez? –pregunta mientras muerde su labio inferior y acomoda uno de sus mechones negros tras la oreja.

-si –ron se mueve apoyando su espalda en el respaldo –de mi mejor amiga…

-debe ser muy linda –hablo mientras miraba el humo de su tasa de café esparcirse por el departamento.

-igual a ti –ron sonríe- pero ella tiene sus ojos castaños al igual que su pelo.

-¿y nunca tuvieron nada?

-no. En todo caso eso es parte del pasado…

-y tu¿Te haz enamorado?

-no. O eso creo – levanto los hombros y movió la cabeza –la verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Hay días, momentos, en los que creo que si, pero no logro recordar.- suspira deja su tasa en la mesa y mira a ron unos momentos. El comienza a cerrar sus ojos para descansar y Hermione se pregunta porque solo cuando esta con él, los recuerdos viene a ella, porque solo cuando esta con él tiene el sentimiento de haber estado enamorada.

Ron se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, cuando ella se ubica a su lado y lo mira con detenimiento. no sabe en que momento ron llego a su corazón, ni siquiera sabe muy bien que es lo que siente por él, pero se ve tan tierno recostado con sus bellos ojos azules descansando y su cabello rojo brindándole vida a su rostro, si hasta sus pecas parece que están perfectamente ubicadas en sus masculinas facciones. Sin darse cuenta en que momento su mano se acerca al rostro de ron y con sutileza comienza a recorrerlo. Ron la mira y se pierde en su mirada, no le importa si es arriesgado el movimiento o que esta pensando él en esos momentos, tal vez sea el alcohol, no lo sabe, solo disfruta del placer que le provoca el solo hecho de rozar la piel de aquel desconocido que encontró en una biblioteca. Él moja sus labios y ella los mira con recelo, esos labios podrían ser su perdición. Un solo roce tal vez podría calmar sus pensamientos y sus frágiles dedos bajan lentamente hasta ellos, y con un ligero contacto él cierra sus ojos, disfrutando de la misma forma que ella tan inocente gesto. Sus labios son ligeramente carnosos y disfruta recorriéndolos, pero se equivoca y un roce no a calmado sus pensamientos, solo a incrementado el deseo de explorar mas haya, lo sabe porque muerde su labio con ansias mientras vuelve a recorrer los de él. Ron abre sus ojos y observa ternura en ellos, la misma que demuestran sus mejillas sonrojadas… no sabe en que momento comienza a romper la distancia entre ambos, pero la sensación de tenerlo cerca es agradable. La respiración de ambos se funde y nota que la de él es acelerada casi el mismo ritmo que la que lleva ella, cierran sus ojos coordinadamente, lo sabe, lo presiente porque él desea terminar la tortura de una buena vez al igual que ella. A solo un grano de arena del roce escucha su voz profunda hablar en susurro… pregunta si estoy segura. Creo que nunca en mi vida e estado mas segura de algo y para demostrárselo rompo el leve espacio que me alejaba de la felicidad, de la dulzura, de la perdición, porque eso es lo que representan los labios de él en estos momentos.

Una sensación que extrañamente a sentido antes y sabe perfectamente cuando fue y también recuerda porque este beso que aun disfruta es mejor que el anterior. Lo recuerda y sabe que es porque esta vez nadie puede interrumpirlos, sabe que no llegara alguna amiga gritando que la buscan, sabe que nadie le dirá que sus padres están en peligro.

-ocurre algo? – pregunta preocupado ron al observar que ella se aleja con el rostro acongojado. -Hermione si estas arrepentida, yo lo entiendo, pero por favor dime algo.- ella lo mira asustada y una lagrima comienza a caer por su mejilla –amor dime algo!!- habla nuevamente desesperado, quiere respuestas y no las encuentra.-perdóname si hice algo que no debía, no se repetirá por merlín lo prometo!! – ron cada segundo se exasperaba mas. Creía que había arruinado todo. Se intento acercar a ella sin embargo Hermione se alejo y mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio por sus mejillas.- no llores, no soporto verte mal.

-que fue lo que hice…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella, no podía decir nada mas, miro a ron por última vez a los ojos y bajo la vista, no se merecía mirarlo nuevamente. Él debería odiarla, sin embargo ahí estaba frente a ella suplicando un perdón que debía suplicar ella.

-si esto es por el beso. Yo lo deseaba… pero si tu estas arrepentida lo comprendo. Pero por favor no llores.-dijo ron y ella lo miro

-perd…- no pudo hablar. Se giro para entrar a su habitación y sin mirarlo dijo – tu no debías buscarme - bajo la cabeza

-de que hablas… -ron creyó saber de lo que podía estar hablando, pero era imposible.

-merlín, aun sabes a ranas de chocolate –dijo rozando sus labios y cerrando los ojos con rabia.

-que dijiste?- ron había abierto sus ojos desmesuradamente

-que tus labios tienen el mismo sabor que la ultima vez que los probé…-lloro y sin mirarlo ni decir nada mas ingreso a su habitación dejando a un ron perplejo frente a su puerta.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capitulo…

Disculpen la demora, pero mi vida es un tanto extraña estos días. La vida del universitario como digo yo, pero bueno cosas que pasan.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo creo que algunas partes me quedaron extrañas o tal vez es mi imaginación… espero sus criticas y comentarios que por lo que ocurrió en el capitulo me imagino serán muchas jajaja

Respondo sus reviews (después de mucho tiempo):

**BathosSatiros**jaja, bueno espero que te haya gustado la forma de "amigarse" de esta pareja y todo lo que aconteció en este capitulo. Nos leemos bye kiss.

**Patty:**gracias por no odiarme, espero que aun sigas pensando igual jajaja, pese a que me ausente casi por dos meses :S te confieso que me moría de ganas de escribir pero mis estudios me lo prohibían. Espero que estés pendiente y te haya gustado este capitulo que escribí con mucho amor para ustedes, bye kiss

**RaReWaRe:**espero tampoco defraudarte con este capitulo, se que es un capitulo esperado por muchos y me imagino que tenían sus expectativas… con respecto a mis pendientes aun estoy en eso, pero ya no podía hacerlos esperar mas no era justo, después les cuento como me va. Que estés bien. Bye kiss.

**Ayly Wealey: **hola!! Tantos siglos ajajja… disculpa la demora, pero bueno e vuelto. Gracias por tu comprensión con respecto a mis estudios, aun no termino pero ya me queda poco, aunque lo mas complicado en fin es lo que hay. Que bueno que te hayas reído supongo que con este capitulo también reíste, intente ponerle un poco de humor aunque no se si me resulto :P . ¿Entre ron y susan hay algo? Es una pregunta que todos me han hecho pero no puedo responder… tendrás que esperar jaja… bueno nos leemos estoy segura o eso espero :S. que estés bien y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Bye kiss

**Ilovedanyrupert:**me quedo bonito? Ajajaja… bueno intente de hacerlo lo mejor posible espero haberlos recompensado. Con respecto a mis estudios ahí estoy dando la pelea me queda lo ultimo así que estoy dando la pelea…

Y tus deseos son ordenes se besaron espero que me escribas y me comentes que te pareció. Nos leemos que estés bien. Bye kiss.

**Luli Lupin: **jajaja tan curiosa que saliste ajaja, pero esta bien me agrada que me preguntes… lastima que no pueda responder si el final es triste o feliz, no seria la gracia si te lo digo, lo que si te puedo decir es que me dará mucha pena terminarloes como mi hijo jajaja. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y mis locas ideas…

Gracias por no odiarme ) yo estudio medicina veterinaria eso si te lo puedo contestar ajajaja que estés bien y gracias por tu apoyo. Bye kiss.

**Celina:**uy espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi fic :S, gracias por comenzar a seguirme es un placer saber que mas gente se suma a mis locas ideas. Gracias por tus deseos yo espero que a ti tambie te haya ido bien. Bye kiss

**Karola:**naaaa si no eres mala persona, lo importante es que me dejes un comentario de vez en cuando para saber que estas viva jajaja. Súmate al clubjajaja tengo a todos pendientes de ron y susan, plop ni que lo hubiera planeado ajjaja. Bueno espero saber de ti pronto y que te haya ido bien en tu semestre asqueroso. Bye kiss

**Linc:**lamento no haber aparecido cuando lo prometí, pero aquí estoy… VIVA!!! Ajjaja. Espero que hayas encontrado otra forma para entretenerte mientras yo no estaba :P. desde ahora prometo volver mas seguido, me queda una semana para salir de todo después de eso soy toda suya jajaja… o de mi fic :P ya te dejo que estés bien. Bye kiss.

**Sawyer III: **gracias por seguir mi historia. Aquí estoy de regreso, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… nos leemos que estés bien. Bye kiss.

Bien creo que no les puedo decir mucho, mi próxima actualización será entre navidad y año nuevo. A todo esto felices fiestas recuerden que lo bello de estas fiestas es pasarlo con quienes queremos, no con quienes vamos a fiestas, si no quienes están con nosotros siempre incondicionalmente. En mi caso mi familia )

Saben cual es mi mejor regalo de navidad, ver la sonrisa de mi familia y que estemos todos juntos. Cliché tal vez, pero es mi mejor regalo… ¿cual es el de ustedes?

Que estén bien se les quiere.

**Flor de invierno.-** (aperrando hasta las ultimas)


	12. Eres Libre

**Declaimer:**bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

* * *

**XII.- Eres Libre!!**

_-que fue lo que hice…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella, no podía decir nada mas, miro a ron por última vez a los ojos y bajo la vista, no se merecía mirarlo nuevamente. Él debería odiarla, sin embargo ahí estaba frente a ella suplicando un perdón que debía suplicar ella._

_-si esto es por el beso. Yo lo deseaba… pero si tu estas arrepentida lo comprendo. Pero por favor no llores.-dijo ron y ella lo miro_

_-perd…- no pudo hablar. Se giro para entrar a su habitación y sin mirarlo dijo – tu no debías buscarme - bajo la cabeza_

_-de que hablas… -ron creyó saber de lo que podía estar hablando, pero era imposible._

_-merlín, aun sabes a ranas de chocolate –dijo rozando sus labios y cerrando los ojos con rabia._

_-que dijiste?- ron había abierto sus ojos desmesuradamente_

_-que tus labios tienen el mismo sabor que la ultima vez que los probé…-lloro y sin mirarlo ni decir nada mas ingreso a su habitación dejando a un ron perplejo frente a su puerta._

El pelirrojo callo en el sillón en completo silencio y sujeto su cabeza con las manos mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer, de un momento a otro ron se para y rápidamente se dirige a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

–Tenemos que hablar, ábrame.- dijo ron lo más tranquilo que pudo, sin embargo la respuesta era el silencio y ron cierra su puño con impotencia y lo impulsas hacia la puerta con mucha fuerza logrando un golpe seco y retumbante en la madera.

-ron déjame en paz – habla ella desde adentro con la voz temblorosa por el llanto.

-¿desde cuando recordaste? – afirma su cabeza en la puerta –¿desde cuando estas jugando conmigo?.

-yo no… - intento negar que jugaba con el, pero no tuvo fuerzas para responder.

-Hermione

-ron vete por favor, necesito estar sola.

El pelirrojo se aleja de la puerta, empuña su varita y desaparece del lugar para re aparecer en su departamento. Cuando mira a su alrededor observa que todo el piso contiene pétalos de rosa y velas flotando en distintos puntos iluminando el lugar, da unos pasos y descubre una fuente con fresas. Ron dibuja una sonrisa por primera vez después de lo ocurrido, sin embargo se detiene cuando escucha la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

-que mierda haces acá?- Paul frunce el ceño – te pedí que…

-ella recordó todo- dijo rápidamente ron con los ojos con lágrimas.

-y eso es malo porque…- dijo Paul instándolo a que le contara ya que para el seria la mejor noticia del mundo.

-porque se encerró en su habitación y me pidió que me fuera.

-¿quien te pidió que te fueras? – pregunta Susan saliendo de la habitación de su novio con un tubo de crema en la mano y vestida con la camisa de su novio.

-Jane recordó…-explico Paul

-oh ya veo – dijo la chica sin prestar mayor atención e ingreso a la cocina, mientras los chicos la seguían con la mirada. De pronto ella analiza lo que su novio le acaba de contar y regresa – ¿que fue lo que me dijiste?

-que tu amiga sabe todo. Que recobro su memoria – dijo ron

-pero no puede ser – abre su boca intentando de decir algo mas, pero no sabe que preguntar o decir.

-lo es y ahora esta encerrada y no me quiere ver –ron apretó su puño.

-¿que fue lo que hiciste que recordó? –pregunta Susan mientras deja el tubo de crema en un esquinero.

-esto es importante? –Pregunta Paul -Amor yo creo que deberíamos seguir celebrando.-Susan le sonríe y lo besa.

-si bebe es importante…- Susan mira a ron que estaba como ido, como si estuviese ¿recordando? – ¿Que fue lo que hicieron Ronald? - Susan sonríe.

-ella me beso

-¡¡en serio!!- Dice Paul entusiasmado -Compadre esa si que es noticia por fin algo de acción entre ustedes- Paul golpea la espalda de ron – ¿y esa cara de funeral? Yo estaría saltando en un pie de felicidad.

-dime como diablos estoy feliz si ella al segundo de besarme se aleja llorando – grita ron con rabia – dime como puedo estar feliz si ahora que se que recuerda me rechaza y se encierra en su habitación. Dime como puedo estar feliz si ella me pide que la deje tranquila. Explícame como puedo creer que todo se encuentra bien cuando ella no me quiere cerca.

-¡¡merlín!!- Susan entra a su habitación y en segundos sale con su varita en la mano y con ropa presentable.

-que crees que haces con eso – dijo Paul indicando la varita de Susan y de paso suponiendo lo que haría su novia –Susan no puedes…

-bebe por favor prometo recompensarte, pero debo ir con ella.

-no, no debes, ella estará bien- Paul le pone cara de perrito mojado.

-amor tu sabes que debo ir… ella es mi amiga y hay un par de cosas que se debe estar preguntando. Prometo que después… – se acerca al oído de Paul y termina de hablar en el. Para que luego el chico sonriera y asintiera.

-esta bien ve.-dijo resignado Paul, después de todo el también tenia que estar con su amigo.

-te amo- le dijo antes de besarlo. Luego se gira a ron el cual se encuentra absorto en sus pensamientos –Ronald…tranquilo todo se va a solucionar, ella solo esta asustada no es contra ti.

-no lo se- ron baja la cabeza y Susan desaparece.

-vamos hombre de poca fe, creo que me queda un poco de licor para que te relajes.

-yo no quería interrumpir.

-ya lo hiciste –dijo Paul de malas pulgas - era una broma hombre, somos amigos, además me van a recompensar por hoy- dijo riendo y ron sonrió nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hermione abre la bendita puerta – gritaba por cuarta vez Susan

-Susan no entenderás déjame tranquila…

-Hermione o abres esa puerta ahora mismo o entro a la mala- espero un minuto con los brazos cruzados- suficiente. Entrare de todos modos. –tomo su varita y apunto a la cerradura – alohomora!!! –dijo logrando el efecto inmediato.

-pero como??- se pregunto la chica de ojos esmeralda al ver a su amiga entrar después de abrir la cerradura.

-con magia supongo – Susan puso cara de niña buena.

-tu también, pero como no me di cuenta antes…- aferraba su cabeza entre sus manos y volvían a caer lagrimas. La actual castaña se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-no podías darte cuenta de nada

-Susan que fue lo que hice –Hermione se deja caer sobre la cama

-lo besaste- la mira con una sonrisa -no tiene nada de malo

-no hablo de eso – dijo con pena.

-mm entonces hablas de que renunciaste a la magia y todo eso…

-¿tu siempre supiste quien era?- la mira a los ojos

-no, Ronald nos contó cuando creyó que estabas comenzando a recordar, al principio creí que era un mortífago…

-merlín!!, ron jamás podría…

-pero Paul me hizo reaccionar.- le corto Susan

-o sea Paul también es mago? –dijo sin entender Hermione

-exacto. Nosotros éramos compañeros. - suspira – Paul era amigo de ron y ginny desde muchos años antes y cuando ron decidió buscarte creyó que primero tenia que aprender a vivir como muglee…- miro a su amiga quien ahora se encontraba mirando la ventana mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. – una vez que aprendió todo lo necesario decidió buscarte con la fortuna que te encontró inmediatamente

-la biblioteca…- baja la cabeza y sus labios dibujan una mueca que Susan interpreto como una pequeña sonrisa.

-exacto. Ese fue el día –se acomodo en la cama para verla mejor- y desde ese día que tu comenzaste a cambiar, estabas mas alegre, con mas energía.

-yo comencé a recordar…

-si, lo notaron y ron no sabia que hacer.

-el no debió buscarme

-el hizo lo que creyó correcto. al igual que tu –le regaño –no importa cual fueron los motivos que tuvieron.

-si importa

-¡¡merlín Hermione!! el simplemente te busco, te encontró, te hizo sentir amor nuevamente, si eso es malo que me cuelguen, pero yo nunca te vi tan feliz como hasta hace unas horas atrás.- Hermione rompió en llanto- amiga cálmate por favor- se acerco a ella y tomo una de sus manos apretándola con fuerza.

-no soy capas de verlo

-por hoy lo comprendo, pero sabes que tendrás que dar la cara.- la miro a los ojos

-mis padres, Susan vi como mataron a mis padres.

-Hermione eso no lo olvidaste. Se que es terrible lo que paso, pero no busques excusas, porque lo de tus padres lo recuerdas

-fue mi culpa, si ellos no…

-no fue tu culpa y eso también lo sabes, no fue ni la tuya, ni la de ron, ni la de Harry, ni la ginny – al terminar de hablar abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –ginny, debo… Hermione voy y vuelvo

-donde vas

-a hacer algo con urgencia.- dicho esto salio de la habitación y se dispuso a correr hasta el desván del edificio, una vez allí saco un pergamino y una pluma que tenia escondida y comenzó a escribir.

_Ginebra o sea Ginny:_

_Hermione recordó, creo que se beso con tu hermano y se acordó de todo (al mas puro estilo bella durmiente), ahora no quiere hablar con el, creo que tiene miedo o no sabe que decirle. Esta confundida y no deja de llorar… _

_Cumplo con informarte espero saber de ti lo antes posible._

_Se arruino mi aniversario (a la parejita no se le ocurrió otra fecha para decidirse a dar el paso)Paul es el mas feliz con todo esto (tono irónico)._

_Te dejo, nuestra amiga me necesita_

_Adiós_

_Susan Grey. _

Luego ato el pergamino a la pata de su lechuza y la envió, bajo con rapidez a ver a Hermione, sin embargo ella se encontraba nuevamente con su puerta cerrada y esta vez Susan prefirió dejarla sola.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione se encontraba sobre la cama y aferraba un almohadón a su cuerpo. Desde ahí miraba una estrella que comenzaba a desvanecerse, ya eran casi las seis y media de la mañana y no podía pegar un ojo.

Nunca espero que ron la buscara, que la siguiera… mucho menos se imagino que se volvería a enamorar de el. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente aquel pelirrojo se había robado a Morfeo y no paraba de pensar en el, aunque sabia que esta vez la culpa de no poder dormir no era de ron, si no de ella. La que creyó que todo estaría mejor si desaparecía…

¿Tendría razón Susan cuando dijo que efectivamente ahora estaba mas feliz?, lo único que tenia claro es que ron nunca debió seguirla, el tenia que olvidarse de ella.

Hermione se giro en su cama quedando en posición fetal, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar el día en que conoció a ron… aquel niño con la nariz manchada que quería demostrar que podía manejar un poco mejor la magia… Hermione sonrió, eran solo unos niños en ese entonces y ninguno sabía que era lo que les tocaría pasar.

Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla mientras su cabeza la llevo a un día cualquiera en el que ron y ella se encontraban solos en la sala común, ella estudiando y el ordenando sus piezas de ajedrez, ambos se miraban de reojo cada cierto tiempo par terminar ambos sonrojados al descubrirse.

Hermione volvió a girarse en la cama y los recuerdos estaban a la orden del día, porque esta vez venían a ella todos los momentos en los que ron la defendió ante Malfloy.

-dios, solo quiero dormir – susurro Hermione sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

Suspiro. Sabia que a una persona como ron aunque lo intentara jamás podría olvidar… ahora ya no había dudas.

Se levanto y salio de su habitación en busca de un vaso con agua, abrió un estante y saco unos somníferos que no ingería desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que comenzó a recordar. Los tomo y volvió a su habitación.

Una vez allí abrió el cajón de su velador y saco un par de fotografías. Las mismas que la habían intrigado la primera vez…

La primera era de los reconocidos gemelos Weasley en el expreso a Hogwarts, acaricio la foto y sus ojos nuevamente comenzaron a brillar… ahora si estaba segura que eran ellos, y se sentía aun peor al ver la fotografía y saber que los había olvidado…

Cerró sus ojos con rabia logrando que varias lágrimas cayeran de prisa por sus mejillas. Luego observo la otra foto y esta vez el llanto no se hizo esperar, abrazo con fuerza el papel y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-perdóname Harry- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras miraba la fotografía de ambos abrazados.

Después de unos minutos Hermione fue vencida por el cansancio y por fin logro descansar…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y ron se encontraba caminando por la plaza, necesitaba tranquilizarse, después de todo Paul tenia razón, no podía ser tan malo que ella recordara. Además ella lo había besado eso significaba que el aun era del gusto de Hermione.

Se dejo caer en un árbol para descansar… intento encontrar alguna señal que lo dejara tranquilo, pero solo frases sueltas llegaban a su cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con ella, que le explicara un "porque", que retumbaba en su cabeza desde que se fue…

De pronto ron escucho un fuerte aleteo a su lado y una lechuza paro frente a el. Ron desato el pequeño pergamino que traía y se disculpo con la lechuza por no tener nada para darle de comer. Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer

_Hermano:_

_Susan me acaba de contar en breves palabras (y digo breves porque realmente son breves) que Hermione recordó… me explica que fue ¿por un beso?_

_Merlín, no entiendo nada, pero espero que tú me lo expliques mas adelante…_

_Ron ten paciencia, para ella no debe ser fácil recordar todo de un momento a otro, tu sabes que yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que olvidara, pero que le vamos a hacer ya lo hizo. Ahora no te sirve de nada reprocharle lo que ya esta hecho… espera un par de días para que ella ordene sus ideas y luego si crees que es necesario conversen, pero recuerda ten paciencia._

_Yo estoy bien, en unas semanas es la licenciatura y luna no deja de trasmitir al respecto. Por cierto te envía saludos y dice que busques a Neville si te sientes muy solo._

_Te quiero y espero que todo se solucione _

_Ginny.-_

-No han pasado ni seis horas y ya lo sabe todo el mundo- movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

Pese a lo desagradable que era que todo el mundo supiera de su vida, agradecía que alguien le contara a su hermana, quien mejor que ella para un concejo… aunque ese concejo fuera desesperante.

Suspiro, tal vez así encontraba la paciencia que en ese momento necesitaba con tanta urgencia. Jamás había sido paciente, hasta Hermione lo sabía… sobre todo ella, ya que gracias a su falta de paciencia su amistad se basaba en grandes discusiones.

-solo un poco de paciencia –se dijo para convencerse, después de todo algo de "paciencia" tenia que tener…

-bien ginny, lo prometo, haré lo que me pides –dijo hablando al aire, mientras arrugaba el papel con una mano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado un par de semanas en las que Hermione no había sabido nada de ron, sin embargo en los últimos días el había ido a buscarla a alguna clases y ella no había encontrado nada mejor que pedirle a alguna compañera, que no fuese Susan, para que la cubriera diciéndole que no estaba o se demoraría.

Aun no podía verlo, no se sentía preparada. Es que cuando llegara el momento y le tuviese que pedir que se fuera, que la dejara en paz, no sabría si podría…

Lo único que tenía claro es que debía hacerlo, ron tenía que regresar a su vida, no podía permitir que la persona más importante para ella arruinara todo por un ente que no se merecía ni la octava parte de todo su sacrificio. No podía permitir que ron renunciara a sus sueños por ella.

Antes de salir del laboratorio, donde tenia clases, revisó un cuaderno en el cual se encontraba un pergamino, lo saco y abrió con mucho cuidado…

_Hermy:_

_Amiga, espero que estés un poco mas tranquila cuando recibas esta lechuza…_

_Recuerdas que te dije que si necesitabas cualquier cosa le dijeras a Susan y ella sabría como ubicarme?. Bueno aquí estoy… a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero pensando en ti, apoyándote en todo. _

_Amiga me imagino como te sientes, pero si te sirve de algo yo no te odio. Tú sabes que yo no estaba de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero ya las cosas se han dado de esta forma y no queda otra que hacerle frente. _

_Me imagino que nunca pensaste recordar, aunque conociéndote siempre temías que ocurriera. Bien, ocurrió y ahora no queda más que continuar con la vida que tienes en frente. Tu eres una persona valiente Hermione, toda una Gryffindor y se que ahora sabrás tomar las decisiones correctas…_

_Con respecto a mi hermano prefiero no meterme, es algo entre ustedes, lo único que puedo decir es que el a hecho muchos sacrificios por ti, abandono todo solo por estar a tu lado… tenlo presente._

_Te quiere AUN tu niña _

_Ginny.-_

Cuando termino de leer cerró la carta y la volvió a guardar ordenadamente entre sus cuadernos. Sus ojos se habían tornado más brillosos y sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta…

Ginny, su amiga desde hace muchos años no le guardaba ningún resentimiento, si no al contrario, le daba su apoyo para salir adelante, aquella pequeña siempre lograba comprender todo.

Sonrió con esfuerzo y comenzó a caminar de regreso al departamento. Antiguamente se refugiaba en la biblioteca o su departamento, pero por ahora la biblioteca estaba vetada y el departamento era la opción para no encontrarse con ron… aunque tampoco era un lugar agradable, ya que Susan se encargaba de recordarle constantemente que cierto pelirrojo estaba preguntando mucho por ella.

Respiro hondo y continuo su caminata analizando si había llegado el momento, o no, de hablar con ron Weasley para acabar de una vez por todas con la tortura.

Cuando llego al departamento inicio su rutina… pasar directamente hasta su pieza y dedicarse todo el día a estudiar para desviar su mente de los problemas, sin embargo esta vez algo interrumpió su trayecto

-no haz ido a la biblioteca –dijo un chico con voz profunda y tono sereno que hablaba desde el sofá tampoco a la plaza a estudiar bajo el árbol, mucho menos a esquiar…

-e estado ocupada – Hermione se giro para verlo y acomodo un mechón de su negro pelo tras la oreja, cuando se topo con los azules ojos de ron.

-si, supongo que es eso… -se levanto y mantuvo la distancia - porque cuando te e ido a buscar a tus clases te quedas hasta quizás que hora con tus profesores o justo te ofreces para un turno en el hospital.- ron la mira a los ojos y ella baja la mirada – o tal vez Hermione Jane Granger me estas evitando.

-ron yo…

-tu me debes una conversación –ron la miraba serio desde lejos, su voz era tranquila, solo quería escuchar de su boca las razones.

-no ron. No tenemos nada de que conversar- deja sus cosas en un rincón y se aleja lo mas posible de el pelirrojo –yo ya te lo dije todo antes de partir.

-oh claro, en esto...- ron levanta un pergamino con la letra de la chica- fue una gran conversación la que tuvimos – dijo en tono irónico.

-¿para que querías conversar?-suspiro y respondió tajante- la decisión estaba tomada –Hermione tenia el pecho apretado y escupía las palabras como si las hubiese memorizado.

-¿y te costaba mucho decírmelo a la cara?- reprocho ron – ¿era tan difícil?

-lo intente, pero…

-pero creíste que si teníamos un poco de sexo antes de partir yo me quedaría tranquilo.

-ron!!- grito Hermione para callarlo

-que!!?- respondió el de la misma forma –eso fue lo que hiciste. Fuiste donde vivía y no dijiste absolutamente nada…

-yo…

-sabes no me expliques, no es necesario. – Ron hace una seña con la mano y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta… -estaba ofuscado creyó que Hermione reaccionaria de otra forma y el tampoco estaba ayudando mucho a llegar a una solución, tal vez debió esperar un poco mas.

-¿porque me seguiste?- pregunto Hermione antes que ron se marchara.

-¿querías que te siguiera?- responde el como pregunta

-te parece que me fui para que tu me siguieras? –escupe sus palabras sin pensarlas y observa que hizo mal cuando las lagrimas de ron se acumulan en sus ojos.

-no te preocupes… – ron baja la cabeza y pasa una de sus manos por su mejilla, luego la levanta y con la mayor dignidad que encontró se acerco a ella – prometo no molestarte mas Hermione. Eres libre… – la miro a los ojos - fue un placer conocerte.- luego se alejo, tomo su chaqueta y salio del departamento.

La chica de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda no fue capaz de decir nada, solo se afirmo en una pared y comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, tomo su cabeza entre las manos y lloro… esta vez si lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

Ni les cuento todo lo que me costo escribir este capitulo…

Nunca mas les hago promesas que no puedo cumplir, es que casi quedo corta en el tiempo¡¡gracias a merlín!! Me llego un poco de iluminación en el último momento.

Mmm yo no quede muy conforme pero el próximo capitulo será genial jajaja

Bueno es que creo que el próximo capitulo es el final¿para que alargarlo mas?

Como digo yo: "al mal paso, darle prisa", aunque quien sabe si tengo inspiración puede que haga otro capitulo. Igual me cuesta abandonar este fic

Es como si fuese mi hijo jajajjaa…

En conclusión: no se cuando actualice, pero será dentro de enero del 2008.

Segundo. Al fic le queda muy poco, uno o dos capítulos a lo mas.

Ahora contesto sus tan bellos reviews:

**Shia17Potter**: espero no haberte desilusionado con el capitulo, es que realmente sufrí una crisis de inspiración y se que no me quedo muy bueno. Espero que me perdones, intentare que el próximo capitulo este mejor elaborado. Creo que nuevamente lo corte en algo interesante jajaja, soy un poco mala pero es para que no se olviden de mi historia…

Me alegro que te haya gustado la frase de los labios con sabor a chocolate.

Con respecto alo de tu historia, prometo pasar luego, es que por el momento no e tenido tiempo de leer… que estés bien. Bye kiss

**Ilovedanyrupert**: que bello aun sigues mi historia. Bueno, no se si seguía tus ordenes completamente jajaja, la verdad es que yo necesitaba un poco de acción entre esos dos, aunque sea un poco y me dije ¿porque no? Y ya vez complací mis deceos y los tuyos. Actualice pronto, pero sinceramente a mi no me gusto mucho el capitulo, me costo una eternidad escribirlo, espero que tu me des una opinión, pero quiero una sincera, no importa cual sea.

en tu review me preguntaste si susan era bruja, bueno espero que ahora haya quedado claro, aunque creo que ya lo había mencionado en otra oportunidad.

Asumo que ron no te dio un beso con sabor a ranas de chocolate para navidad, pero espero que esa persona que quieres también te quiera (yo deseo lo mismo) y que hayas estado con tu familia (al igual que yo). Que tengas un bonito año nuevo y que este año que viene no tenga barreras para soñar.

…Bye kiss

**Celina:** hola, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, si no es así, espero que tengas paciencia y en un tiempo mas poder recompensarte. Muchas gracias por tu saludo de navidad. Que tengas un hermoso año nuevo y que sea un muy lindo año 2008 para ti.

Es genial saber que me leen desde tan lejos a mi país ajjaja… soy internacional!!! Ajjaja. Que estés bien. Bye kiss.

**Diana**: hola, que agradable saber que te gusta mi fic y sobre todo que el capitulo anterior te gusto. Yo también deseo que tu lo hayas paso bien junto con tu familia y amigos. Y espero de todo corazón que este año 2008 venga lleno de alegrías para ti.

Bye kiss.

**Ayly Wealey**: si, hermione se acordó, leíste bien, como siempre…me alegro que te agrade susan, para mi es especial escribir sobre ella, no me representa, pero su ironía me encanta jajajja. Cumplí!! Actualice entre navidad y año nuevo, aunque sinceramente no estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo…supongo que no me puede gustar todo lo que escribo, o si?.. ay tal vez no debería actualizar aun mmm.

Tienes algún problema con el ron? (alcohol) a mi me fascina jajaja, bueno no se tu pero yo ya tengo la edad suficiente para tomar y saber medirme, la idea es disfrutar y recordar como disfrute, no que me cuenten después las cosas que hice. (Mi humilde concejo). Que bueno que tu también lo pases en familia, son fechas tan bellas que es importante mantener a los que queremos cerca… la verdad yo tampoco tengo mucho espíritu navideño/festivo, pero se hace lo que se puede. Que pases un lindo año nuevo y que sea un excelente año 2008, que durante este año tus sueños encuentras las alas para volar y logren hacerse realidad.

Bye kiss

**Foaby**: hola, sorry volví a dejar el capitulo en una escena un tanto intrigante, pero actualicé antes de año nuevo como lo prometí. Me alegra saber que mi fic te deja tan intrigado. Que tengas bonitas fiestas.

Bye kiss

Bien esos son todos…

Wow creo que será difícil dejar de leer a algunos de ustedes, es bonito encender mi pc y encontrar un pequeño o extenso saludo de ustedes. Obviamente extrañare a algunos de ustedes mas que a otros, porque me domesticaron (como dice el zorro en el principito) con un review en cada capitulo.

No me voy a despedir aun, aun quedan un par de cosas que escribir y creo que no es el momento de decir adiós.

Se les quiere y de todo corazón deseo que sus sueños se hagan realidad durante este hermoso año que nos viene a acompañar.

Bye kiss

Flor de invierno.- (esperando que todo vuelva a sonreír)


	13. Te Extraño

**Declaimer:**bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

CAPITULO DEDICADO A: Ayly WealeyPor ser una fiel lectora y acompañar mis locas ideas en cada capitulo. Feliz cumpleaños.-

* * *

** XIII.- TE EXTRAÑO…**

Una vez que ron salio del departamento de Hermione se apareció en el suyo tomo algunas cosas, que podía cargar o llevar sin mayor trámite y se fue a la madriguera, no lo pensó ni un solo segundo, debía desaparecer de la vida de hermione y eso era precisamente lo que haría. A Paul lo contacto luego para infórmale su decisión, la cual su amigo apoyo sin grandes comentarios, sin embargo fueron sus padres los que estaban mas impresionados de la actitud de ron, el pelirrojo no quiso informar con detalles lo que había ocurrido, después de todo a sus padres les debía bastar con saber que ya no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con hermione y que no quería ni siquiera que se la mencionaran.

El pequeño Weasley una vez de regreso en su antigua vida de mago, decidió tomar las riendas de su vida y hacerse cargo de lo que realmente le competía, "la tienda de sortilegios".

Ron se encontraba en su oficina, la que había adoptado durante un tiempo como su segunda casa. Leía con cuidado un informe de ventas, mientras frotaba su barba que lucia desde hacia unos días, su camisa estaba un tanto arrugada y su pantalón tenia manchas de polvo por haber ayudado a ordenar a lee.

Un ruido dentro de su oficina lo saca de sus pensamientos

-hola Susan, no te oí entrar –dijo descuidado

-me sorprendería que lo hicieras

-porque? –ron la mira extrañado

-porque tus oídos deben estar llenos de cera –susan se acerca a ron – cuando pretendes asearte? –ron por primera vez en días se observa

-hoy me iré a casa –movió su mano indicando que no era nada.

-y el resto de los días no haz ido? –susan abre los ojos desmesuradamente

-no, me e quedado trabajando –explica el pelirrojo como si fuese lógico –hace mucho que no me preocupaba por la tienda y hay varias cosas pendientes.

-a mi no me des excusas baratas –se sienta frente a el escritorio –yo no las necesito.

-no son excusas

-ja, y yo nací ayer –roda sus ojos –mira si no quieres hablar no te voy a obligar

-hablar de que? –pregunta como si no se hubiese enterado de que hablaban

-hablar de lo que te dijo hermione

-bien, no quiero hablar de eso –dice mientras acomoda unas carpetas -pero? –pregunta sabiendo que seguía algo mas

-pero soy lo que se puede llamar tu amiga? Y ahora tu empleada… -hace un gesto de desagrado por la palabra

-y…

-y déjame hablar sin cortarme quieres!!

-anda al grano mujer no tengo todo el día

-pero tus problemas personales no tienen porque interferir con el trabajo

-no lo hacen- la miro de reojo – si fuese así no estarías aquí.

-vuelve a hacer un comentario de esos y renuncio!! –susan endureció su rostro, desde hace unos días ron no era precisamente simpático con ella, el hecho de que el supiera que era amiga de hermione no ayudaba en absolutamente nada.

-la que necesita el trabajo eres tu, yo podría contratar a cualquiera –cuando termino de hablar susan ya se había parado y caminaba hacia la puerta con gran rapidez

–perdona susan!!-dijo alcanzándola y tomando su brazo para detenerla –no te vayas por favor, no quise decir eso… es solo que – lanza un bufido mientras suelta el brazo de su amiga y camina en dirección opuesta a ella –diablos tienes razón!!

-eso no te da el derecho de putiar a todos Ronald

-lo se!!-responde molesto –lo hago sin pensarlo. – la mira cansado –de verdad crees que me gusta apartar a la gente de mi lado? –susan iba a hablar pero ron no la dejo – no, lo estoy pasando como la mierda y mi única forma de expresarme es…

-teniendo un carácter de los mil demonios

-ey, que tu tampoco ayudas mucho a mi humor

-ok, me imagino que debes estar pasándolo mal, tanto o mas que ella, pero no soporto tener que tragarme tu mal genio y el de hermione cuando vuelvo a el departamento.-ron la mira y frunce el ceño –lo mejor es que conversen…

-yo no tengo nada que conversar con tu amiga. Te recuerdo que ella me dijo que la molestaba

-no fue eso lo que dijo

-como sea, es lo mismo, no me quiere cerca, para ella nuestra amistad nunca fue importante, nada de lo que tuvimos lo fue…

-ella no…

-ni lo intentes –ron la interrumpe –no vale la pena defender lo indefendible. Prefiero que nadie se meta en esto

-esta bien como quieras…-susan se acerca a ron y posa una mano en su hombro –pero te voy a dar un ultimo concejo… ve a tu casa, toma una ducha, come algo y luego recuéstate. Piensa bien que decisión vas a tomar y mañana cuando vuelvas a trabajar intenta de no ver la cara de hermione en cada uno de los que trabajamos contigo.

-no tengo nada que pensar, ella tomo las decisiones por los dos –baja su cabeza

-solo haz lo que te dije

-esta bien – ron mira a susan y de pronto recuerda algo – para que habías venido?

-a cierto se me había olvidado, quería pedirte que me dejaras salir mas temprano –la castaña pone cara de angelito. Y ron se ríe por primera vez en días

-esta bien. Saluda a Paul de mi parte

-en tu nombre

Susan se retira de la oficina feliz por poder mantener una conversación civilizada con Ronald. Hace días estaba preocupada de su amigo. Ron era muy parecido a su hermano menor y es por eso que le encantaba molestarlo con cualquier comentario, ya que el pelirrojo reaccionaba de la misma forma que su hermanito y de vez en cuando extrañaba las discusiones con el.

Con el tiempo ron y susan hicieron de las peleas costumbre y a su vez la amistad entre ellos los fue uniendo sin que lo planearan, Paul fue el mas feliz al descubrir que tanto su novia como ron no solo discutían, si no que también se apoyaban, "a su manera", cuando alguno no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Definitivamente el sentimiento entre ellos era de hermanos, ron "remplazaba" a ginny por susan y ella "remplazaba" a Eduard, su hermano, por el pelirrojo. De esa forma ninguno extrañaba tanto a su familia y se sentían como en casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el último encuentro con ron, y para hermione las cosas parecía que iban de mal en peor… Había vuelto a sumirse en sus estudios y en cero vida social. No quería hablar con nadie, solo caminar desde su aula de clases a la biblioteca o su propia habitación.

Susan la buscaba para conversar, pero ella se hacia la dormida o simplemente se escapaba de su amiga, lo mismo hacia con Paul. Solo con ginny mantenía contacto a través de lechuzas, aunque no le respondía ninguna, sagradamente recibía una lechuza de la pelirroja cada tres días.

La chica de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda revisaba por sexta vez su redacción sobre el uso indebido de medicamentos, ya había terminado todos sus trabajos hace varios días, ya que de esa forma desviaba su cabeza de cualquier problema o persona con cabello rojo.

Cuando termino de leer tomo su pelo en una cola y se dispuso a salir del departamento, las cuatro paredes le estaban sentando mal, su cara estaba cada día mas pálida y los ojos rojos e hinchados ya habían llamado la atención de varios profesores, tal vez el aire y un breve paseo le haría bien para recuperar un poco de color y paz que tanto necesitaba.

Cogió su bolso, se puso una chaqueta y salio de la casa…

Sin desearlo sus propios pasos la habían llevado a la plaza donde había sostenido su primera conversación con ron, la primera desde que decidió olvidarlo todo.

Se dejo caer en el mismo árbol que aquella vez, como una forma de sentirlo un poco mas cerca. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, lo amaba, pero su terquedad parecía mas fuerte que ella en algunas situaciones.

Flash back

-ron yo…

-tu me debes una conversación –ron la miraba serio desde lejos, su voz era tranquila, solo quería escuchar de su boca las razones.

-no ron. No tenemos nada de que conversar- deja sus cosas en un rincón y se aleja lo mas posible de el pelirrojo –yo ya te lo dije todo antes de partir.

-oh claro, en esto...- ron levanta un pergamino con la letra de la chica- fue una gran conversación la que tuvimos – dijo en tono irónico.

-¿para que querías conversar?-suspiro y respondió tajante- la decisión estaba tomada –Hermione tenia el pecho apretado y escupía las palabras como si las hubiese memorizado.

-¿y te costaba mucho decírmelo a la cara?- reprocho ron – ¿era tan difícil?

-lo intente, pero…

-pero creíste que si teníamos un poco de sexo antes de partir yo me quedaría tranquilo.

-ron!!- grito Hermione para callarlo

-que!!?- respondió el de la misma forma –eso fue lo que hiciste. Fuiste donde vivía y no dijiste absolutamente nada…

-yo…

-sabes no me expliques, no es necesario. – Ron hace una seña con la mano y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta… -estaba ofuscado creyó que Hermione reaccionaria de otra forma y el tampoco estaba ayudando mucho a llegar a una solución, tal vez debió esperar un poco mas.

-¿porque me seguiste?- pregunto Hermione antes que ron se marchara.

-¿querías que te siguiera?- responde el como pregunta

-te parece que me fui para que tu me siguieras? –escupe sus palabras sin pensarlas y observa que hizo mal cuando las lagrimas de ron se acumulan en sus ojos.

-no te preocupes… – ron baja la cabeza y pasa una de sus manos por su mejilla, luego la levanta y con la mayor dignidad que encontró se acerco a ella – prometo no molestarte mas Hermione. Eres libre… – la miro a los ojos - fue un placer conocerte.- luego se alejo, tomo su chaqueta y salio del departamento.

Fin flash back

Hermione deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y observa el cielo, muerde su labio inferior con saña mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. -yo si quería que tu me siguieras ron –dice en voz alta para luego suspirar mientras algunas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por su mejilla, su mano derecha las seca con rapidez y luego baja la cabeza y mira sus manos como si nunca antes las hubiese visto.- tal vez nunca creí que lo hicieras, pero siempre albergue una esperanza de que fueras por mi… -hermione cierra los ojos y reposa su cuerpo en el árbol. Sabia que debía mantenerse fuerte, no podía correr tras el, ron se merece a una persona que lo pueda hacer feliz y no una persona que lo a hecho sufrir.

Después de encontrarse un tiempo en esa posición se incorpora, saca de su bolso un cuaderno y un lápiz y comienza a escribir.

_Ron:_

_No se muy bien que hago escribiéndote, no se muy bien lo que hago hace bastante tiempo…pero desde que te fuiste no dejo de pensar en ti, cuento los días, las horas, cada segundo que pasa desde que ya no puedo rozar tu piel._

_Que irónico me dedique a perderte y ahora no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, de mi corazón, es que nada de lo que hago parece tener sentido si no estas conmigo._

_Te extraño, te necesito, te… te amo y aunque no tiene sentido se que debo dejarte partir, porque tu debes ser feliz._

_Perdóname…perdóname por cada uno de mis errores, por cada tropiezo, por cada lagrima que haz derramado por mi culpa, perdona por no tener la fuerza suficiente para pelear por ti. _

_Aquel día que me pediste que te explicara un porque, las cosas tenían otro sentido para mi… tu me preguntaste si yo quería que tu me siguieras, en un sentido bastante extraño, siempre albergue la esperanza de que así fuese, no te quería perder, solo deseaba sanar mis heridas. No te lo dije porque te quiero ver feliz y yo solo había sido un estorbo para ti hasta el día en que decidí partir._

Hermione dejo lápiz y cuaderno aun lado, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista y la fuerza de su mano para sostener el lápiz era escasa, ya no tenia fuerzas ni para respirar. Llevo sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazo mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y sobaba lentamente su espalda. Giro su cabeza asustada y observo a su amigo que le brindaba una sonrisa triste.

-Paul, quiero estar sola –dijo intentando de reponer su voz

-lo se – dijo el moreno y se acomodo aun mas.

-que parte de la frase quiero estar sola no entiendes?- hermione se encontraba a la defensiva desde hace mucho tiempo, era la única forma para que nadie le dijera absolutamente nada.

-si entendí la frase, pero no puedo ver a una mujer llorar, me da pena – se encogió de hombros.

-genial, ahora doy pena- Hermione bufo –no verías a nadie llorar si te fueras

-no es ese tipo de pena- se explico – es preocupación, te recuerdo que eres mi amiga…-busco su mirada – y no me iré, aunque me eches.

-eres tan terco como tu novia

-ambos somos tus amigos y nos preocupas…

-estoy bien

-así veo-dijo Paul en tono irónico –yo que pensé que podíamos compartir un poco de dolor juntos

-dolor?- lo miro extrañada y se acomodo para quedar frente a el –y tu porque estas mal?

-porque me quede solo…

-que?!! –hermione abre desmesuradamente sus ojos –susan termino contigo?

-NO!!, nada que ver, con susan estamos genial –frunce el ceño –porque todos creen que seria ella la que terminaría conmigo? –Paul la mira confundido, pero Hermione ignora el comentario.

-entonces porque estas solo? –hermione comenzaba a preocuparse

-porque se fue mi compañero, my brother, mi amigo

-ron –dijo apenada la chica

-si, ron se fue –explico

-pero el esta bien? –pregunto como si hablaran del tiempo, mientras Paul dibujaba una sonrisa

-porque, te preocupa?

-claro que me preocupa, no digas estupideces –dijo Hermione desesperándose

-ey tranquila, cuida ese vocabulario –dijo Paul mientras reía

-perdona es que yo…-ella se torno un tanto roja

-esta vivo, no se si bien sea la palabra – frunció el seño –la verdad es que esta con un humor de perros.

-mmm, ya veo –hermione bajo la vista

-supongo que es su mecanismo para que nadie le diga nada – la miro de reojo –como cierta amiga que tengo por ahí…

-Paul yo me tengo que ir, se esta haciendo tarde

-no te creo nada, pero esta bien –se levanto del pasto y le extendió la mano a hermione para que le costara menos erguirse. –vamos juntos, iba camino a tu departamento cuando te vi.

-y a que ibas? Susan salía tarde de su trabajo hoy…

-me pidió que la esperara –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar – dijo algo de que ron la iba a dejar salir mas temprano

-esta trabajando con el? En la tienda de sortilegios?- hermione estaba sorprendida, no había hablado con su amiga hace días y como antes que recordara no le había contado donde trabajaría.

-si, trabajan juntos

-no te preocupa que esos dos pasen tiempo juntos?- hermione muerde su labio inferior

-que quieres decir? –Paul frunce su ceño –no creo que se maten mientras trabajan…

-no, tienes razón…- dijo olvidando el tema

Cuando llegaron al departamento hermione dejo el cuaderno sobre una mesa mientras iba hasta su pieza a buscar algo para abrigarse. Paul por aburrimiento toma el cuaderno y comienza a hojearlo hasta llegar a la hoja donde se encontraba la carta. Se deja caer en el sillón y comienza a leer.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES!! -Hermione salto sobre el para quitarle su cuaderno

-tranquila, disculpa es que no resistí la tentación.- Paul le entrega el cuaderno a su amiga y ve como ella arranca la hoja –deberías terminarla y entregársela…

-tu deberías aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman!! –dijo hermione con rabia mientras rompía la carta y se abalanza para golpearlo, sin embargo Paul tenia buenos reflejos y evitaba los objetos e intentos de golpes que su amiga le propinaba

-Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?-dijo susan al aparecerse en el departamento y ver la escena que tenían sus amigos

-tu novio es un completo….

-ey, cálmate hermione –dijo la castaña sujetando a su amiga –se puede saber que te hizo y porque el departamento esta lleno de papeles.

-porque jane le escribió una…

-QUE TE CALLES!!! –le grito hermione para no dejarlo continuar –TE PAGAN POR DIVULGAR MI VIDA!!!

-disculpa, en serio no quise molestarte- Paul comenzaba a preocuparse

-vive tu vida y deja la mía en paz!! –dijo hermione soltándose de susan para luego caminar hacia su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

-pero que demonios paso aquí –dice susan aun mirando la puerta de su amiga

-cometí un grave error –dice Paul aun asustado por la escena que había sostenido con su amiga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, donde siempre, concentrada desviando su mente y sentimientos solo a su asignatura, le urgía pensar en algo que no fuera pelirrojo ni con ojos azules, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el…

Hurgaba en uno y otro libro buscando la información que necesitaba para completar el informe, de vez en cuando acomodaba su mechón rebelde tras su oreja y continuaba su labor. Sin embargo algo rompió su perfecto y metódico estudio, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y cerro los ojos con temor, tensando su cuerpo e intentando controlarse para no saltar a sus brazos…

-jane?- el chico la mira extraño- estas bien?, no quise asustarte –hermione abre los ojos, al reconocer la voz, destensa su cuerpo, pero no sabe si sentirse cómoda o apenada por no ser la persona que se imaginaba.

-si Paul, estoy bien – dice girándose y mirándolo –buscas a susan?

-exacto, que comes que adivinas –responde el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-tuvo mas trabajo en la tienda de sortilegios…-desvía la vista a su informe- dijo que llegaría tarde

-diablos a mi no me dijo nada…- resignado se sienta a un lado de hermione – y como esta mi amiga?. Se te paso el enojo conmigo? –pregunta con cara disculpas

-estoy atareada…- responde de mala gana- y prefiero olvidar el incidente del otro día, se que no te volverás a meter donde no te llaman.

-entendido- dijo posando una de sus manos en la frente como un militar - tienes grandes ojeras y cara de amargada y decepcionada –acota Paul un tanto preocupado

-porque decepcionada?- pregunta ella, ya que el resto lo sabia a la perfección con solo observarse en el espejo.

-porque esperabas que fuese otro quien interrumpiera tu estudio –dice como si fuese obvio – y no te atrevas a negarlo –menciona cuando ella intenta hablar. –ron esta bien. Continua vivo, no de la mejor forma, pero esta vivo que es lo importante… aun no piensa borrar su memoria

-Paul!! –Reprocha la chica de ojos esmeralda – por favor pensé que habías entendido que no quiero que te metas donde no te llaman

-esta bien, disculpa…- intenta buscar su mirada –solo quiero saber una cosa

-cual? –ella aun mantiene su vista en sus libros buscando una respuesta de alguna pregunta que ya no recordaba.

-lo amas? –Paul la mira expectante, ella levanta la vista y encuentra la mirada de el novio de su amiga y porque no decirlo también de su amigo.

-para que quieres saber eso?

-no respondas con preguntas. – Cierra el libro de su amiga al ver que ella volvía a concentrarse en sus cosas –solo dime si o no

-mi respuesta no sirve de nada…

-solo responde

-si… si te respondiera no entenderías- dice hermione analizando sus palabras

-el te ama, y yo creo que tu también.

-Paul yo…

-hermione fue a mi a quien recurrió…a mi me pidió que le enseñase a vivir como muggle cuando toda su vida a sido un mago, de los que se denominan sangre pura, de los que no tienen idea de lo que es un computador, refrigerador, microondas etc.

-Paul…

-déjame continuar. Como decía fue a mi a quien recurrió, yo lo escuche cuando me pidió que le enseñara todo de los muggle porque necesita encontrar a alguien, yo lo vi como se esforzaba día y noche tanto por aprender el nombre de las cosas como por recordar como funcionan, sus desvelos diarios memorizando frases o viendo televisión para aprender mas cosas… yo lo ayude, fui su profesor, yo lo vi perdido frente a una foto durante meses.

-es por eso que no puedo estar con el!!!- responde hermione desesperada –ron no merece estar con alguien que lo haga sufrir… el merece ser feliz, yo solo le e traído problemas- sus ojos brillan, pero retienen las lagrimas

-amiga, ron te eligió a ti para ser feliz, no te parece que si no fueses importante en su vida, simplemente te habría dejado partir y nunca mas lo hubiese vuelto a ver.

-no lo se

-ey!!, ron te ama y disculpa si te digo algo que te cuesta reconocer, pero tu también lo amas…-hermione lo mira a los ojos con algunas lagrimas recorriendo silenciosas su rostro- tu estas enamorada, lo se por como lo mirabas, porque lo buscabas, porque disfrutabas su compañía, porque diría que en el "Bar de Moe" estabas celosa

-yo…

-tu Hermione Jane Granger, te mueres por ron, pero temes que con todos tus errores hayas matado el amor de el. –ambos se miraron, Paul había dado en el punto, y hermione no se pudo contener mas y abrazo con fuerza a su amigo entre sollozos.

-no se que hacer Paul –repetía una y otra vez mientras continuaba llorando en el hombro de el.

-búscalo, tal ves en un principio no sea fácil, pero jamás vi a alguien mas enamorado que el…- la aparta y seca las lagrimas de su amiga –se sincera y no te rindas. Ustedes merecen ser felices… juntos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hermione:_

_Mediante la presente, tengo el placer de invitarte a la celebración de mi graduación a realizarse el viernes de la presente semana en el salón de eventos la madriguera. o sea mi casa. _

_No acepto un no por respuesta, susan y Paul te llevaran, tu sabes lo importante que es para mi que mi mejor amiga este conmigo, además mis padres están deseosos de verte. Por ron no te preocupes lo tengo bajo control…_

_Ya lo sabes los chicos recurrirán a medidas extremas con tal que asistas, estas advertida, no te hagas de rogar. _

_Te quiere tu amiga apunto de terminar sus estudios _

_Ginny Weasley.- _

-no puede ser- hermione arrugo el pergamino – y ahora como me escapo?-

Pregunto al aire sabiendo que no podría evadir el compromiso.

-no puedes fallarle a tu amiga –dijo susan entrando al departamento y observando el pergamino en la mano de la chica de ojos esmeralda

-de poder puedo –dijo hermione pensando mientras se encogía de hombros

-pero no debes

-pero es que es muy pronto –dijo aforrándose a cualquier idea para no asistir - me informo muy encima de la fecha, solo quedan tres días!!

-exacto, el tiempo justo para elegir un vestido y hacer los deberes que supuestamente no haz hecho, pero que ambas sabemos que los tienes listos hace tiempo. –susan dejo su bolso en uno de los sillones y fue hasta la cocina por una fruta. Cuando regreso hermione miraba dudosa el pergamino. – no te avisó antes porque sabia que encontrarías cualquier excusa para no asistir.

-pensaron en todo?

-si –hablo susan sonriente afirmada a la pared

-y no se les ocurrió que tal vez yo…-hermione intento pensar un buen pretexto –que tal vez yo tenia una cita –dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

-mmm, la verdad no lo pensamos –susan le da un mordisco a su manzana mientras su amiga se reclina en el asiento dándose por ganadora –pero no tienes ninguna cita…-hermione iba a hablar cuando susan la interrumpió –tu única cita se encontrara ahí.

-mala broma susan

-no era broma Herms –la castaña levanta ambas cejas mientras sonríe –es la oportunidad que tienes para recobrar su "amistad" –dijo amistad formando comillas con sus dedos.

Hermione observo como susan tomaba su bolso y se iba hasta su habitación. En cierta forma su amiga tenia razón, tal vez era la oportunidad para comenzar a hablar de trivialidades y comenzar una amistad paso a paso –movió su cabeza de lado a lado – a quien engañaba ron no podía ser su amigo, ron siempre fue mucho mas que su amigo, siempre fue mucho mas que cualquier persona, mucho mas que Harry y que cualquier otro amigo que había tenido, ron nunca fue como un chico mas…

Se levanto del sillón cogió un pergamino y la tinta que susan le había facilitado hace unas semanas y se dispuso a escribir.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Es un honor poder asistir a tan importante celebración. Cuenta conmigo para aquel día._

_Te agradezco de ante mano la invitación, me imagino que mas de alguna discusión habrá traído tu decisión y es por eso que no te fallare._

_Felicitaciones de ante mano._

_Hermione Jane Granger.-_

Una vez terminada la carta, le pidió a susan que la enviara y se dispuso a salir de compras…

Los días habían transcurrido rápidamente y hermione ya se encontraba lista para partir. Paul y susan conversaban animadamente en el living cuando vieron aparecer a su amiga con un bello traje de color negro con una polera verde del mismo tono que sus ojos, en su pelo que seguía igual de enmarañado que antes, había utilizado un par de orquillas y crema para poder manejarlo a su gusto.

-wow, jane te vez preciosa –Paul se acerco a su amiga para saludarla

-gra-gracias –dijo nerviosa

-ron no se podrá resistir –dijo susan acercándose al oído de su amiga, para luego sonreír.

-podemos irnos ya?- dijo ansiosa. Habían decidido aparecerse ya que después de todo hermione no era muggle, además como no poseía su varita y no disponían de la red flu, era casi el único medio para llegar con ella a salvo.

-por supuesto

Dicho esto hermione tomo el brazo de Paul y sin darle tiempo para prepararse sintió un tirón en el estomago. Cuando la sensación había terminado abrió los ojos y reconoció a solo unos pasos la casa que tantas veces la había acogido.

-todo bien? –pregunto susan llegando al lado de su novio, la cual se había aparecido unos segundos después ya que conocía la casa de ron, por su trabajo en la tienda.

-eso creo –dijo el chico – jane estas pálida…

-estoy bien –hermione bajo la vista y se dispuso a caminar seguida por sus amigos.

Al ingresar a la casa hermione respiro profundo y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer el típico olor que desprendía la casa, la saco de su ensimismamiento un fuerte abrazo el cual reconoció como su amiga

-Gin

-Herms viniste!! –la pelirroja la abrazaba con fuerza

-te dije que lo haría –hermione sonrió y logro soltar el abrazo para mirarla

-creí que te arrepentirías o… bueno eso ya no importa. Estas aquí –Ginny sonrió y luego saludo a Paul y Susan que miraban la escena con ternura

Hermione se sentía un tanto incomoda cuando observo a Molly y Arthur weasley, no sabia cual seria su reacción al verla y después de todo lo que había hecho, podían reaccionar de cualquier forma- al mal paso darle prisa – se dijo para si misma y camino hasta ellos, sin embargo en ese momento le daban la espalda ya que se encontraban enfrascados en una interesante conversación con Tonks.

-no puede ser – dijo la chica de cabello extravagante –hermione? –al decir esto Molly y Arthur se giraron y sin previo aviso hermione tenia la mirada fija de tres personas que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo…- hermione no sabia que decir, la situación era mas incomoda de lo que imagino. Miro hacia un costado y susan junto a Paul la alentaban para que hablara, ella suspiro y volvió la vista hacia el trío –hola Tonks, señor y señora Weasley que gusto verlos

-hermione!! –la señora Weasley la abrazo con fuerza y luego la miro a los ojos y frunció el ceño

-yo… -hermione temía la reacción y quiso decir algo en su defensa, sin embargo no pudo continuar.

-tu jovencita estas muy delgada, y mira esa cara estas pálida – Molly la miraba reprobatoria mente, sin embargo a hermione se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle –parece que durante este año no te haz cuidado muy bien.

-ya deja de retarla Molly, hermione acaba de regresar con nosotros y tu ya la estas reprendiendo- dijo el Sr. Weasley apartando a su mujer para poder abrazar a la joven.- hermione que gusto tenerte con nosotros –la mirada sincera y calida del padre de ron le recordó mucho a la del muchacho y esta vez una sonrisa tímida se poso en sus labios.

-el gusto es mío Sr. Weasley

-bueno y como va tu vida ahora? –pregunto Tonks

-bien…

Hermione estuvo largo rato conversando con los tres, entre risas, algunos regaños de la señora Weasley y alguna pregunta sobre los muggle de parte del padre de su amiga.

En la madriguera se encontraba bastante gente la mayoría amigos y familia, gente a la que alguna vez hermione había tenido el agrado de conocer. De pronto observa que Paul y susan caían en fuertes carcajadas al encontrarse con Lee Jordan, Angelina y Ginny.

-querida si deseas ir donde tus amigos, no te hagas problemas por nosotros –le dijo amablemente Molly

Hermione le sonrió y después de disculparse se dirigió al grupo de amigos.

Rápidamente se integro a la conversación y a los recuerdos que en ese momento parecían ser menos tristes que antes.

-porque no vinieron ni Neville, ni luna?

-llegamos hoy de Hogwarts y quería pasar el día con su padre –explico Ginny

-y la noche con su novio –completo entre risas lee mientras Angelina le daba un ligero empujoncito. Lo que provocó más risas entre los amigos.

Hermione sin estar conciente de lo que hacia comenzó a pasar su vista por todas las personas que se encontraban en el living en esos momentos…

-si estas buscando a cierto pelirrojo te recomiendo que mires las escaleras –dijo susan disimuladamente en el oído de su amiga

Hermione ni siquiera la miro, como un imán fijo su vista en la escalera y observo que efectivamente ron comenzaba a bajar tranquilamente por ellas. Cuando se encontró con la vista de hermione, se detuvo, a la chica le pareció que en cualquier momento ron se giraba y volvía a su habitación, pero no, continuo bajando como si nada hubiese ocurrido y desvió su vista de los ojos de ella.

-conseguí que bajara con mucho esfuerzo –le explico Ginny

-esta es tu fiesta, yo no debería estar aquí –al recibir la indiferencia de ron, comenzó a sentir una angustia un tanto difícil de controlar –tu hermano merece pasarlo bien y yo solo…

-tu estas aquí porque eres mi amiga, casi como mi hermana –Ginny la miro a los ojos –yo no me meto en sus problemas, no me metas tu en ellos.- hermione suspiro

-tienes razón, mi amistad contigo es algo distinto a los problemas que pueda tener con tu hermano.

Ron no se acerco a ella en ningún momento de la noche, ni siquiera para saludarla, cada cierto tiempo hermione buscaba su mirada y cuando la encontraba el se giraba o le quitaba la vista tan rápido que ella no sabia si había soñado en ver sus ojos o efectivamente los había visto. Necesitaba hablar con el, ver su indiferencia no le sentaba bien, tenia que decirle algo…

-ey un poco de atención por favor –Ginny sostenía una copa en su mano mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la gente – bueno, solo quería darles las gracias a todos- miro a hermione - por venir a celebrar conmigo. Estos 7 años en Hogwarts no fueron muy comunes que digamos – algunos sonrieron, otros bajaron la vista – pasaron muchas cosas, siguen y seguirán pasando, pero lo importante es tenernos cerca… durante la guerra perdimos a mucha gente que amábamos –Ginny miro a sus padres que les corrían algunas lagrimas – pero creo que hablo por todos al decir que nunca se fueron del todo y siempre están junto a nosotros. –Ginny tomo un poco de aire mientras todos la miraban en silencio –gracias a todos por estar aquí celebrando junto a mi.- levanto su copa – yo quiero hacer un brindis no por mi, si no por los que están y por los que estuvieron…

-por los que están y los que estuvieron!!-dijeron todos a coro mientras alzaban sus copas.

Hermione observo que entre la multitud, cierto pelirrojo se escabullía por la cocina para salir al jardín. Sin pensarlo dos veces disimuladamente siguió su trayecto hasta encontrarlo apoyado a un árbol mirando el cielo estrellado.

-hola- dijo tímidamente la chica, ron no la miro, ni siquiera dio signos de haberla escuchado –fue un lindo brindis que hizo tu hermana. Recordé a harry y su lucha por acabar con la guerra.

-a que viniste?- ron se giro para verla

-bueno Ginny me invito a su…

-no hablo de la celebración – ron volvió a su puesto original en el árbol –que diablos haces aquí afuera.

-yo… -hermione tomo aire – solo quería saber como estabas

-vivo – respondió cortante

-ron

-quiero estar solo, te molestaría dejarme en paz? – ron se giro para verla

-ron, Ginny tiene razón, tus hermanos y harry aun están con nosotros

-de que hablas? – ron camino hacia ella –crees que sabes que es lo que me pasa? –La miro a los ojos cuando estaban muy cerca uno del otro –tu no tienes idea hermione…

-yo –ya no podía decir nada, ron estaba muy cerca de sus labios y no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos azules mirándola directamente

-tu no sabes que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza y mucho menos por mi corazón – ron termino la frase muy cerca de su rostro, hermione había cerrado los ojos y aunque ron tardo un segundo en descubrir la distancia que los separaba, prefirió alejarse y pasar por su lado para entrar a la madriguera.

-te extraño –dijo hermione al notar que el se alejaba, ron al escuchar su voz se detuvo y se giro para verla, fijo su vista unos segundos en los ojos esmeralda y luego miro el cielo

-es insólito- poso sus manos en los bolsillos- yo extraño a mi estrella y pese a que la noche esta estrellada no la veo por ninguna parte –al terminar de hablar la miro a los ojos y ella bajo su vista avergonzada, ron aprovecho ese gesto para continuar su camino hacia la fiesta y no volver a dirigirle una palabra o mirada durante todo el resto de noche.

* * *

Hola

Si, lo se me demore mucho, y no lo termine jijii

Bueno me demore porque estuve dos semanas fuera de mi ciudad por lo que mucho no pude avanzar y bueno no lo termine porque alguien en mi cabeza (convenientemente) me dijo: "ey tu, la que escribe frente a la pantalla… no crees que el numero 13 es un numero de mala suerte" jajaja. Después de meditarlo un poco dije que diablos¡¡¡yo no soy supersticiosa!!! jajaja, sin embargo decidí hacer otro capitulo porque este me quedaría eterno (extremadamente largo) y me demoraría mucho mas en actualizar… ustedes saben yo siempre les cumplo, o casi siempre jiji, y como les había prometido que actualizaría en enero aquí estoy el ultimo día subiendo el capitulo que termine a ultima hora :P

Contesto los review:

**Karo:**como estas? Como van tus vacaciones? Espero que bien, yo descansando y estresándome un poco con el fic, porque las ideas se alejan de mi justo cuando las necesito, lo que pasa es que mi cerebro se tiro a huelga, estoy negociando con mi neuronas para que vuelvan al trabajo jajajajaja.

Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… aps se me olvidaba, como estuvo el torneo de los tres magos??. Bueno que estés bien y descanses. Bye kiss

**Shia17Potter: **hola, la verdad es que mi inspiración se fue a la misma ------, pero bueno intento lo que puedo, espero que aun estés esperando ansiosa el final, porque el próximo capitulo si o si es el ultimo. Este capitulo tampoco es muy feliz que digamos, pero creí necesario expresar como se comporta y piensa cada uno de los personajes.

Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Bye kiss

**Patty:**fue muy lindo leer tu review, es bonito cuando me dicen que sintieron o se emocionaron con ciertas partes del capitulo, me motiva saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Creo tendré que defender a uno de mis personajes favoritos y que realmente en este fic no la e dejado muy bien parada… hermione no es cruel ni egoísta, bueno tal vez un poco jajaja, lo que pasa es que las experiencias vividas nos hacen actuar de distintas formas, ella creyó que alejándose de ron, el estaría mucho mas tranquilo, Hermione aun no lograba dimensionar el porque ron había ido tras ella, herms siempre se a jugado el todo por el todo por sus amigos, pero cuando se trata de ella es mas bien reservada, es por eso que le cuesta entender ciertas cosas… pero con un poco de ayuda y escuchando su corazón tal vez logre remediar su error, digo tal vez porque todos conocemos lo orgulloso que es nuestro pelirrojo.

Bueno no fue este el ultimo capitulo, pero no puedo dejar que a hermione le salga todo tan fácil después de todo. En todo caso el próximo capitulo si o si es el final

Así que preparen los pañuelos, porque voy a llorar jajaja.

Que estés bien y disfrutes tus vacaciones. Bye kiss

**Ilovedanyrupert**: hola. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, yo también creo que la ultima parte es la mejor, al igual que en capitulo de hoy, supongo que la inspiración me llega tarde :S. sabes me estoy comenzando a sentir culpable porque deje a la pobre hermione como alguien sin corazón, pero bueno aun queda un capitulo y unas cuantas cosas que decir.

Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Que estés bien. Bye kiss.

**Foaby:**hola. En serio no eres paciente? Mmm entonces creo que no estarás muy feliz con que este capitulo lo haya subido tan tarde y mucho menos con la decisión de aplazar el final para el próximo capitulo. Bueno, te pido disculpas, pero la inspiración abandono mis neuronas, y no logro avanzar mucho…

Que genial que te haya erizado la piel jajaja, o sea me explico, es bonito saber que lo que escribo logra producir esos efectos o algunos similares, el hecho de que les guste es gratificante, pero mucho mas si los capítulos los llega a emocionar.

Que estés bien y gracias. Bye kiss

**Celina:**hola!!. Que bueno que te agrado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado… como veras hermione reacciona lentamente, pero algo es algo.

Que estés bien. Bye kiss

**Luli Lupin:** HOLA!! Yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi jajaa, la verdad es que extrañe un review tuyo, ay que penita creo que extrañare a varias de ustedes cuando termine el fic. En serio lloraste?? No te creo, debes estar exagerando, pero si creo que te emociono o eso espero jajaja… que genial que pese al tiempo no haz ido perdiendo el interés en la historia, la mayoría de las veces se tiende a caer en lo mismo que el resto y la gente pierde el interés, por lo que es genial que tu me ratifiques que esto aun llama la atención. Creo que sin pensarlo te complací porque dividí el capitulo en dos (el ultimo aun esta en proceso), espero poder sorprenderte o regalarte un final gratificante.

Espero que estés bien, aps se me olvidaba… en este review no me preguntas nada jajaja.

Nos leemos, bye kiss.

**IDALIA2209**: hola!! Que agradable saber que cuando esta ya esta terminando aun hay gente que se suma a leer esto. Tres horas te demoraste? Wow yo aun no me dio el tiempo de leer lo que escribí, me da un poco de susto, solo a veces consulto uno que otro capitulo para no perder la idea… que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que lo continúes considerando que ahora ya solo me queda el capitulo final.

Que estés bien y gracias por tu review.

Bye kiss.

**Ayly Wealey**: hola FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS… hiper atrasado jajaja, pero bueno la intención es lo que vale. Cuantos años cumpliste?? Me siento vieja en este ciber espacio jajaja…

Tú no me fallaste, me escribiste como siempre y lo agradezco. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

Imagínate que si para ti va a ser raro no ver más esta historia, para mí va a ser terrible no saber mas de ustedes o poder leer sus saludos, tirones de orejas, preguntas risas etc. Supongo que me acostumbre un poco a ustedes, sobre todo a los lectores que me siguen desde hace tiempo. La verdad es que si tengo otras historias en mente. Una acerca de ron y hermione y otra de Lily y james, son las dos parejas que más me gustan y tengo algunas ideas sobre ellos.

Creo que podría ayudarte con la pagina, no es tan complicado, haz escuchado el dicho que dice "echando a perder se aprende" bueno es mi lema jajaja, experimenta eso hice yo, si no te resulta podría enseñarte por msn tal vez. Te parece?

Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por continuar conmigo durante toda la historia.

Que estés bien, bye kiss.

-----------

No se aun cuando actualizare porque me voy de vacaciones con mi familia, así que no lo se, aunque de todas forma me "gustaría" terminarlo a fines de febrero o principios de marzo. Sean paciente no queda mucho… de hecho no queda nada solo un capitulo.

Me gustaría agradecer en forma especial a todos mis lectores que no son de Chile, ya que me imagino que algunas palabras o frases no las entienden (aunque intento ser universal) ya que hay palabras que las tengo tan internalizadas que a veces simplemente fluyen… bueno, es gratificante saber que leen mis locuras desde otros lugares, como Ecuador, Uruguay, Argentina, España, etc, simplemente gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y final.-

Los quiere

Flor de invierno.- (volviendo a la infancia)


	14. Escuchame

**Declaimer:**bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

CAPITULO DEDICADO A: Nicole Parada Linares mi sobrina, la hija de mi amiga que nació hace poquito. Para que sea una gran soñadora y crea siempre en la magia de un "yo puedo".

* * *

**XIV.- ESCUCHAME.-**

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde su "encuentro" con Ron y Hermione había pasado por todos los estados de ánimos posibles, según Susan.

Ese día al parecer le tocaba felicidad, porque la chica de ojos esmeralda no paraba de sonreír mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-¿Hermione estas bien? –pregunto la castaña sin obtener respuesta, por lo que opto por pasar una de sus manos por delante de la vista de ella, que mira como idiotizada su taza de café.

-¿ah¿Me dijiste algo?- pregunto como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-te pregunte si estas bien… pero no es necesario que me contestes –tomo un poco de jugo para luego continuar –creo que ya se la respuesta.

-estoy perfectamente susan, tranquila.

-¿segura?

-si, es solo que tuve un buen sueño…

Al parecer el sueño aun no abandonaba a Hermione, según Susan, pues cuando salieron del departamento con destino a clases la chica aun llevaba dibujada una gran sonrisa.

Una vez en la sala de clases Hermione se dejo caer en su lugar preferido, la primera columna justo delante de la pizarra. Su amiga se sentó a su lado como de costumbre, ya que si perdía el hilo en los apuntes miraba el cuaderno de la pelinegra y los retomaba sin mayor problema.

Una vez comenzada la clase la chica de ojos esmeralda pareció no darse por enterada, ya que aunque miraba las imágenes proyectadas no dejaba de sonreír, es que ese día venían a ella todos los buenos momentos junto a sus amigos, en ese momento hasta las peleas con Ron le parecían divertidas.

Recodo su primer viaje en el expreso y la nariz sucia de Ron, recordó las mil reglas que rompió y tampoco le parecían tan terribles. La vez que "ayudo" a Ron a salir guardián de Gryffindor y la cara de orgullo de este al salir vencedor. E incluso cuando el pelirrojo molestaba a Harry por su beso con Cho Chang, todos los recuerdos le iluminaban más el rostro.

Es que sinceramente no tenia porque estar triste, esas cosas habían pasado y lo había pasado bien, habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Nunca había estado rodeada por dos hombres, por dos e incluso mas amigos. Nunca le habían recompensado tan bien sus sacrificios estudiando como cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, donde diariamente ganaba cerca de 30 o incluso 50 puntos para su casa. Al recordar parecía que no importaba estar cada segundo mas cerca de la muerte porque siempre estaban juntos y se sentía querida, acompañada… por primera vez en toda su infancia se sentía ella y no un bicho que todos miraban raro con deseos de descuartizar. Jamás se había sentido tan temeraria, con tanto valor, con tantos deseos de ayudar y dar la vida por el resto… Harry tenia razón, esos eran los mejores años de sus vidas y no tenia que mirarlos con dolor, después de todo aquellas risas y sentimientos fueron sinceros, después de todo se había enamorado durante esos años… debía estar feliz de haber vivido cada uno de esos momentos.

-¿señorita Granger se siente usted bien? – pregunto la profesora al notar que ella reía

-si perfectamente – dijo dándose cuando de algo y aumentando aun más su sonrisa.

-¿Hermione estas bien? –le pregunto Susan a su lado.

-¿ah? –pregunto aun sonriendo y saliendo de su ensimismamiento por segunda vez en solo un minuto.-si, perfectamente.

-bien continuemos con la clase, dijo la profesora al mostrarles una fotografía de un caso clínico.

Esos habían sido los mejores momentos de su vida, el único lugar donde se sentía completa. Es que ese pedacito de madera parecía la parte del cuerpo que le faltaba, la parte del corazón que le faltaba…

Extrañaba esa libertad que sentía, esas ganas de aprender, no por cumplir, no por saber más, sino esas ganas de aprender para sentirse completa.

Deseaba con tantas fuerzas que esos tiempos volvieran, porque aunque no fueran tiempos de paz, eran tiempos de vida, donde cada segundo que pasa lo agradeces porque sabes que puedes compartir otro minuto mas con quienes quieres, con quienes te quieren, con aquellos que pese a encontrarte una sabelotodo insufrible se arriesgan por ti. Volvió a reír, esos si que fueron buenos tiempos…

-¿Hermione vas a hacer algo? –Susan miraba a su amiga extrañada. Era la primera vez que veía el cuaderno de su compañera vació y sin ninguna intención de prestar atención a su clase favorita.

La chica la miro ante la pregunta –¿voy a hacer algo? –se pregunto así misma. Y la respuesta llego como por arte de magia. –si Susan, voy a hacer algo que debí hacer hace un buen tiempo.

Dicho esto la pelinegra comienza a guardar el cuaderno vació y sus lápices en su bolso y sin decir nada mas se levanto de su puesto dispuesta a salir, mientras la profesora y Susan la miraban con caras de "que diablos esta pasando aquí".

-¿señorita Granger?- pregunto la profesora – ¿le ocurre algo¿Se siente usted bien?

-¿yo? – pregunta la chica girándose para ver a la profesora y los ojos de todo su curso mirándola interrogantes.

-si usted –afirma la profesora como si fuese lo mas lógico

-me siento perfecto – sonríe

-¿se puede saber que esta asiendo? – la profesora pasaba la vista desde Susan a Hermione

-voy a hacer algo –dijo como si fuera obvio y con la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Her…-carraspeo –Jane que haces, estas interrumpiendo la clase –dijo Susan

-a disculpen, por mi no se preocupen yo me voy ustedes pueden continuar –Hermione hablaba tranquila y con una felicidad que la castaña jamás le había visto.

-señorita Granger la clase es obligatoria, si usted se retira perderá el curso –le aclaro la profesora al observar la actitud desinteresada de su mejor alumna.

-si, lo se –se giro para continuar su camino hacia la puerta y cuando estaba apunto de salir miro a la profesora nuevamente –sabe, fue un gusto haber sido su alumna, es una excelente docente, me recuerda mucho a Mcgonagall –luego levanto la mano en señal de despedida y se dirigió a su curso- adiós curso, que lo pasen bien sin mi... – se giro abrió la puerta y se fue.

Susan miraba la puerta sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, su amiga se había ido, y según lo que entendió en sus palabras no solo se fue de su clase favorita, si no de la carrera. Hermione había abandonado sus estudios y lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con cara de por primera vez saber que hacer con su vida.

Susan comprendió que hermione había tomado una gran decisión, y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar que las cosas por fin comenzarían a tomar el curso correcto.

La pelinegra fue hasta su departamento, saco algunas cosas de su bolso, tomo un gran libro, rozó la tapa y lo guardo para llevarlo con ella. Volvió a la universidad y espero a que su amiga saliera de la clase. Cuando comenzaron a salir sus "compañeros" todos la miraban extrañados y cuchicheaban a su lado, de repente siente que un brazo la aparta del resto del alumnado.

-se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste – le pregunta Susan con una gran sonrisa de diversión

-me retire de la clase – explica feliz –y también de la carrera, ya no somos compañeras.

-¿sabes bien lo que estas asiendo? –le pregunta la castaña

-nunca e estado mas segura de algo en mi vida.

-estas loca¿lo sabias? –estaba feliz porque su amiga por fin tomaba las riendas de su vida, y si ella creía que lo mejor era retirarse de sus estudios, como buena amiga la apoyaría.

-necesito un favor -tomo los hombros de Susan – te lo suplico. Llévame con él.

La chica la miro extrañada, pero no podía negarse –esta en la tienda de sortilegios –le dijo.

-solo llévame con él

-esta bien –le dijo su amiga – si es lo que quieres, vamos.

-gracias –hermione la abrazo con la misma efusividad con la que había actuado durante el día. – ¿nos vamos? –pregunto sonriendo.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al aparecerse en la tienda, no espero a que Susan hablara y se dirigió donde estaba Lee..

-hola- saludo Hermione alegre – ¿donde esta Ron¿En su oficina?

-Herm… ¿Hermione?- a Jordán casi se le cae una de las cajas que cargaba –¿que haces aquí?

-vine a hablar con Ron –explico

-¿estas borracha?- le pregunto al notar que la chica no borraba la sonrisa, luego miro a Susan exigiendo una explicación.

-a mi no me mires yo solo la traje –cuando buscaron a Hermione nuevamente con la mirada se percataron que la chica entraba en la oficina de Ron.

-¡¡¡aquí va a arder Troya!!! – dijeron Lee y Susan al unísono, mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

Ron se encontraba de espalda a la puerta y frente a una ventana.

-Lee, deja los papeles sobre la mesa, después los reviso. –dijo Ron sin mirar a ver de quien se trataba.

-creo que Jordan aun conversa con Susan y la verdad es que no creo que vaya a venir por un momento.- dijo Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo –hola

-¿que haces aquí?- dijo Ron tensando su cuerpo y girándose para verla. –¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

-¿no es obvio? –levanta una ceja. El pelirrojo balbucea algo que Hermione no logra entender pero escucha el nombre de Susan.

-no la agarres contra ella, que yo solo le pedí un favor.

-¿Que diablos quieres? –pregunto Ron cabreado.

-hablar

-para que…

-necesito explicarte…

-tu no me debes ninguna explicación, eso me lo dejaste muy claro –utilizo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras.

-estaba confundida por eso te respondí de esa forma

-últimamente te la pasas confundida –dijo cansado -pero sabes Hermione yo me aburrí de tus juegos- la mira a los ojos con rabia

-esto no es un juego –la chica se había tornado mas seria y buscaba la mirada de él cada vez que hablaba, necesitaba mantener el contacto visual. –nunca lo fue

-¿en serio? Me siento mucho mejor aun – Ron se dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio

-yo no quería hacerte sufrir, tu no debías buscarme porque…

-porque… no quiero saberlo – apoya sus manos en el escritorio –no quiero escucharte.

-me lo imagine – muerde su labio

-¿y para que diablos viniste entonces? .Porque no haces tu vida en paz y de paso me dejas hacer la mía.

Hermione suspira, abre su bolso, saca un libro y lo deja sobre el escritorio de Ron –se que detestas leer, pero…

-pero que

-este libro lo escribí yo, antes de borrar mi memoria –el oji azul frunce el ceño y ella solo atina a mirar sus propias manos –quiero que lo conserves

-olvídalo –Ron se levanta de su puesto y camina hacia una ventana

-Ronald por favor, solo quédatelo, no te pido que lo leas solo que lo conserves…

-¿y para que quieres que lo tenga yo?- apreta uno de sus puños

-yo no lo necesito, se cada una de las palabras que sale en sus paginas, pero tu…-suspira- se que tal vez de esa forma logres entender

-yo entiendo Hermione, siempre te entiendo, eres tu la que no entiende

-Ron solo te pido que lo conserves

-ya no me interesa nada que venga de ti –el chico arrojaba las palabras con dolor, pero el dolor de Hermione se acumulaba en sus ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse con bastante rapidez.- la puerta esta abierta, puedes marcharte cuando gustes- Ron se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio y tomo unos papeles.

La chica de cabello negro camino hacia la puerta y sin mirar hacia atrás y sujetando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta dijo – ¡te quiero!... y aunque nos cueste se que podemos empezar de nuevo. No te quito mas tiempo –Hermione salio de la oficina secando sus lagrimas. Sabía que no seria fácil intentar un acercamiento con Ron, y aunque le doliera no se rendiría tan fácil. Esto solo estaba comenzando.

-Pero quien diablos se cree –dijo el pelirrojo molesto desde su asiento –¿cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para poder estar tranquilo? –Se levanto y comenzó a caminar por su oficina revolviendo su cabellos.- solo quiero sacarte de mi cabeza, poder dar vuelta la pagina y hacer precisamente lo que tu querías que hiciera. ¡¡Solo quiero olvidarme de ti!! –patea una caja que se encontraba en el suelo – ¿porque juegas conmigo? Sabes que te quise, que por esa razón lo di todo por ti, pero fuiste tu la que me dijo que me marchara, tu nunca me quisiste a tu lado¿porque me buscas ahora que ya todo esta roto?. ¡¡¿Porque?!!- ron escupe sus palabras con rabia, no hay lagrimas en su rostro, ya no deseaba llorar, era solo frustración por no poder sacar de su cabeza a su amiga, a su primer y para el único amor, estaba frustrado y ella no estaba ayudando en nada, si seguía jugando de esa forma con el.

Después de unos minutos Ron logro calmarse y tomo el libro que Hermione le había llevado. La chica lo conocía muy bien, sabia cuanto detestaba leer, pero lo que le ganaba a ese odio por la lectura era la curiosidad, hermione estaba conciente de que ron no se resistiría a leer, aunque fuese una parte de lo que ella escribió.

-¡¡no te voy a dar en el gusto!! – Dijo ron apartando el libro –ya no me interesa nada que venga de ti… -dijo balbuceando mientras miraba de reojo el libro –no me interesa –repitió intentando de concentrarse mientras llamaba a Lee a su oficina.

Una vez que el chico ingreso le miro decidido y un tanto molesto

-dile a Susan que…

-no las vas a echar¿verdad? –Jordan frunce el ceño –ella solo la trajo porque es su amiga, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Susan es responsable, y nos va bien en la ventas con ella, es ingeniosa y…

-¿cuanto te pago para que la defendieras?- pregunta Ron con una disimulada sonrisa en los labios.

-nada, es solo que no me parece justo que la despidas.

-te recuerdo que tiene novio y es mi amigo –dijo el pelirrojo escudriñándolo con la mirada

-lo se Ronald –rió Lee –me lo haz dicho muchas veces y volveré a contestarte que yo estoy enamorado de Angelina y que Susan solo es una buena amiga y excelente trabajadora.

-solo dile a tu amiga que tiene prohibido recibir visitas y que si trae a hermione nuevamente tendrá graves problemas.

-esta bien yo se lo digo. – Dijo sonriendo para luego mirarlo -¿estas bien?

-si. –al decir esto miro el cielo por la ventana. –solo quiero estar solo unos momentos

-como digas compadre – Lee camino hacia la puerta y se fue a trabajar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente Hermione no había asistido a clases, sin embargo fue hablar con el decano de su facultad para hacer efectivo su retiro. Después de conversar largo rato con él, justificando su retiro en que sus intereses habían cambiado, se dirigió a su departamento y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino, una vez finalizado se dispuso a leerlo sin darse cuenta que en esos momentos alguien ingresaba a la estancia.

_Señor ministro:_

_Tal vez se sorprenda al recibir esta misiva y ver quien la envía. _

_Bueno, al final resulto ser cierta mi predicción, recupere la memoria, en menor tiempo del esperado, sin embargo con los resultados deseados._

_Como usted ya sabe, deseo que lo que solicite se pueda llevar acabo en el menor tiempo posible y para poder conversar y coordinar esto quisiera reunirme con usted cuando su agenda me lo permita. _

_Espero que las cosas sigan igual de bien que cuando marche._

_Hermione Jane Granger.-_

-no se si él se sorprenda, pero yo si – dice Susan atrás de su amiga.

-¿hace cuanto estas ahí? –pregunta nerviosa

-desde el señor ministro. ¿Te molestaría explicarme algunas cosas? –la castaña alza sus cejas y Hermione muerde su labio inferior.

-esta bien – se dirige al sillón y se deja caer ahí para hablar con su amiga. –siéntate

-soy toda oídos –dijo para terminar ubicándose a su lado.

-cuando yo investigue acerca de borrarse la memoria y esas cosas, descubrí que todas las formas tenían un porcentaje de error, ninguna era cien por ciento efectiva e incluso muchas de ellas ni siquiera habían sido probadas en humanos.

-si, estaba al tanto de aquello

-bueno, debido a la gran cantidad de experiencias que había vivido, la probabilidad de que mi memoria volviese era aun mayor y cuando me decidí a dar el paso, organicé todo para que si algún día comenzara a recordar no fuera traumático.

-¿traumático?

-si, ya sabes podía llegar a volverme loca o cosas así, después de todo es una realidad bastante poco creíble para los muggles.

-¡me vas a decir que hiciste alguna especie de poción para que el día en que recordaras fuera cuando Ron te beso? – Susan no lo podía creer y cada segundo estaba mas fascinada escuchando la explicación de su amiga.

-¡¡¡claro que no!!! –Responde Hermione ofendida –yo quería que Ron hiciera su vida, que lograse ser feliz después de todo lo que nos había tocado vivir.

-pero recordaste cuando te beso. – le menciono la castaña divertida.

-yo… comencé a recordar desde antes – dijo totalmente roja – cada vez que Ron estaba conmigo, me rozaba o teníamos alguna conexión yo recordaba algo nuevo.

-mientras te ibas enamorando –menciono entendiendo.

-Exacto – hablo cansada Hermione.

-no se si tu te diste cuenta, pero cuando comencé a recordar algunas cosas decidí buscar en libros…

-si lo se, Ron estaba muy preocupado y nervioso, con Paul estábamos mas tranquilos intentando de calmarlo.- explica la chica y Hermione bajo la vista

-bueno en esos días encontré un libro en la biblioteca "anden 9 y ¾ en el expreso de tus recuerdos", le pregunte a la sr. Mónica si podía llevarme el libro.

-¿quien es la sr. Mónica?

-la bibliotecaria – explica la pelinegra como si fuera lógico

-¿se llama Mónica? – Susan frunce el ceño -yo siempre le dije Andrea – dice para terminar riendo e incitando a su amiga para que continuara.

-como te decía, ella me dijo que el libro no era de la biblioteca, así que me lo podía llevar y si alguien lo reclamaba ella me avisaría.

-y ese libro es…

-ese libro es mió y yo le pedí a Ginny que lo dejara ahí con un hechizo para que solo yo lo encontrara el día que lo necesitara.

-o sea cuando comenzaras a recordar

-si, pero con la cercanía de Ron y los estudios, nunca leí mas de cinco paginas de aquel libro.

-ya veo –Susan mira a su amiga – ¿porque crees que recordaste cuando ron te beso?

-yo…-hermione se torno nerviosa –tengo mi teoría pero no estoy segura

-quiero escucharla- dijo la castaña acomodándose aun mas en el sillón y abrasando uno de los cojines contra su pecho.

-bueno yo me enamore de él por segunda vez.

-¿en serio?- pregunta en tono irónico para luego caer en una fuerte risa.

-bueno quieres que te diga mi teoría – dijo poniéndose roja

-claro continua

-creo que la magia que hay entre los dos es…

-es más fuerte que el hechizo – dice susan como si viera el final de una película de amor- que romántico

-cuando lo bese, fue lo mas lindo que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. –Hermione recordaba todo lo que sintió antes y durante el beso, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por esa sensación, solo volvió a si misma cuando escucho hablar a su amiga.

-ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

-no lo se. Solo tengo claro que él se la jugo por mi, y es momento de que yo lo haga por él.

-¿que harás?

- por el momento juntarme con el ministro e intentar de recuperar mi vida – miro a su amiga – con varita y todo.

-cuenta conmigo – dijo la castaña alzando el pulgar

-eso mismo te iba a pedir hoy, necesito que me acompañes donde el ministro

-no puedo

-¿que?

- es que tengo mucho que estudiar, estoy atrasada y el trabajo en la tienda con esto de las vacaciones se acrecentó. – le explico con voz cansada – pero se quien puede ayudarte.

-¿Paul?

-no, hablo de Ginerva . -menciono como si fuese lógico -Ella ya sabe la historia o algo de ella y no esta asiendo nada por el momento ya que Ron le dijo que no se metiera en la tienda.

-tienes razón, Ginny es la persona adecuada.

Hermione se dispuso a escribir un pergamino para su amiga y luego envió una lechuza al ministerio y otra lechuza que Paul le presto para enviar la carta a Ginny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿estas segura que el ministro te recibirá? – pregunto cierta pelirroja

-si, segura – mordió su labio

-¿y estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

-100

-entonces explícame porque no dejas de morder tu labio – dijo Ginny parando de caminar y mirando a su amiga

-solo estoy nerviosa – aclaro hermione para tranquilizar a su amiga

-¿no es inseguridad?

-no –respondió rápidamente para luego suspirar y continuar hablando - estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy segura.

Ginny sonrió –no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte hablar así…

-no exageres – dijo hermione y ambas se echaron a reír.

Hermione comenzaba a retomar su caminata cuando Ginny la tomo del brazo para impedir que caminara

-que haces herms

-continuo caminando…-explico como si fuese lógico

Ginny se hecho a reír y hermione no entendía que ocurría – ¡ey! desmemoriada debemos entrar en esta cabina telefónica.- dijo la pequeña indicando una cabina vieja a su lado.

-¿ya llegamos? Wow yo recordaba que era un poco mas lejos.

-bueno todos sabemos que tu memoria no es de las mejores- rió Gin

-mala broma – contesto hermione e ingreso a la cabina.

Una vez dentro del ministerio se dirigieron sin problemas hacia el departamento correspondiente, la secretaria del ministro no podía creer de quien se trataba cuando hermione le menciono como debía presentarla. Y sin mayor demora hermione ya caminaba por el mismo pasillo, lleno de cuadro de distintos ministros, que hace 1 año atrás. Llamo a la puerta y el sr. ministro la insto a pasar.

-señorita Granger – saludo el mismo hombre canoso con el que se había atendido la ultima vez.

-Sr. Ministro –dijo la chica sentándose frente al escritorio.

-debo reconocer que me sorprendió bastante su lechuza recibida hace unos días – la miro detenidamente – jamás creí que recordaría tan pronto. Creo que a marcado un nuevo record.

-como ya le relate en la carta tampoco estaba en mis planes, sin embargo recordé en el momento preciso.

-ya veo – dijo el ministro comenzando a pasearse por la habitación- ¿se puede saber en que instancias fue que recordó?

-la verdad es que prefiero no hablar del tema por ahora. – Hermione lo busco con la mirada – vine aquí por un tema puntual

-si claro, me lo imagino – tomo una botella de whisky de fuego y se sirvió – gustaría usted – dijo indicándole la bebida

-no gracias – la chica de cabellos negros frunce el ceño -¿señor ministro ocurre algo?

-¿porque lo dice jovencita?

-porque presiento que me va a decir algo que no me agrada

-veo que su sentido es muy perspicaz – el ministro se deja caer sobre su butaca, afirma los codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos en su barbilla. –que es lo que usted quiere.

-volver al mundo mágico, recuperar mi vida – explica como si fuese lógico

-recuperar su vida…-repite pensativo el hombre

-si, quiero terminar mis estudios y continuar una carrera, quiero caminar por el callejón Diagon, ir a Hogmeade quiero poder hacer mi vida como una bruja, como lo que realmente soy.

-ya veo…pero cuando usted se fue dijo que este "mundo" le había arruinado su felicidad.

-tengo una perspectiva diferente de las cosas en este momento – se revolvió un poco en el asiento – parece que usted no quisiera que regresara…

-no se trata de eso, usted es un personaje muy importante en la historia de la magia, pedirían mi cabeza si la gente se llega a enterar que no la dejo regresar.

-¿señor me puede decir que es lo que ocurre? –hermione comenzaba a alterarse

-tranquila señorita Granger, es solo que las cosas no son tan sencillas como usted cree.

Hermione lleva una de sus manos cerca de sus ojos y luego deja caer sus parpados lentamente, como si contara cada segundo para no perder el control.

-se perfectamente que las cosas no son sencillas, pero yo no le estoy pidiendo nada que no se le hubiese informado con anticipación.

-vera, lo que ocurre es que en su ausencia tuvimos un problema con el departamento donde se encontraban ciertos papeles que firmamos antes que usted…

-¿que¿Me esta diciendo que por un papel no puedo volver al mundo mágico?

-no se trata de eso señorita, lo que quiero decir es que será un poco mas complicado

-¡¡genial!!- dijo en tono irónico

-señorita Granger, le agradecería que comprendiera que no puedo pasar por encima de ciertos reglamentos solo porque usted junto a sus amigos nos libraron de el innombrable- la miro fijo y bastante molesto –le recuerdo que la que decidió olvidar y marcharse de su realidad fue usted, no el ministerio.

-disculpe, tiene usted razón – suspiro –¿cuanto tiempo?

-intentaremos que sea lo antes posible, por el momento usted puede podrá ir al callejón Diagon u a Hogmeade como lo desea claro esta debe ir en compañía de algún mago.

-comprendo.

-por otro lado usted deberá rendir algunos exámenes y pruebas medicas para verificar que se encuentra en perfecto estado mental y que recuerda y es capas de realizar muy bien lo que se le a enseñado en su estadía en Hogwarts.

-esta bien no tengo ningún problema.

-su varita le será devuelta una vez que las cosas tomen el curso que corresponde.

-en conclusión solo debo tener paciencia, para que las cosas tomen el ritmo correcto.

-así es – asiente el ministro.

Después de terminar la conversación con el ministro la pelinegra se reúne con su amiga y deciden pasar la tarde juntas.

-bueno, pero no es tan terrible – intento de calmar la ansiedad Ginny –solo son un par de meses.

-si lo se, es solo que con ron no tengo un par de meses y sin mi varita no puedo acercarme a el.

-¿a que te refieres? –frunce un poco el ceño –pensé que te había quedado claro que ron te quiere con o sin magia.

Hermione sonríe esperanzada –si de eso no tengo dudas, solo digo que necesito mi varita para poder seguirlo…

-dale tiempo, no se puede esconder de por vida

-tiempo…- repitió hermione como si fuese algo imposible.

-todo se supera con el tiempo –Ginny se torno un tanto nostálgica y el gesto no paso desapercibido para su amiga.

-¿bueno y tu como has estado? –La miro a los ojos –últimamente solo hablamos de mi y de las próximas locuras que haré, pero de ti no se nada…

-yo… - la pelirroja no sabia que decirle – yo estoy bien, termine Hogwarts y ahora espero la solicitud para entrar a la academia de Auror.

-Ginny eso ya lo se, yo hablaba de…

-¿de harry, de mis hermanos? –continuaba caminando tranquila, mirando hacia el frente como si la vida se le fuese en ello. –supongo que eso también el tiempo lo a curado.

-no me mientas – le reclamo la pelinegra –te conozco desde hace años

-¿y que quieres escuchar? –Ginny la miro de reojo –los extraño, a todos, y se que nunca los voy a olvidar, pero no puedo pasarme la vida derramando lagrimas. Con el tiempo me acostumbre, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Hermione le regala una sonrisa triste y pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga –no se como lo haces pero tienes una fortaleza envidiable.

-si, supongo – la pelirroja dibuja una mueca de cansancio –cuando eres la única mujer de tu familia, aprendes a sobrevivir de la mejor forma – sonríe para luego tornarse mas seria – mis padres nos necesitan.

-cierto estuvieron mucho tiempo solos, cuando mas los necesitaban.- recordó la chica

-no herms. Cuando digo nos necesitan te incluyo – la miro a los ojos –mis papás te consideran como su hija… - la pelinegra bajo la vista y mordió su labio inferior.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que la pelirroja tomo su mano

-quiero que vayamos a una parte –dijo seria

-claro vamos –contesto Hermione y sintió que sus pies ya no pisaban tierra firme.

Después de unos minutos hermione logro reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban,

El valle Godric. Entraron en el cementerio sin decir una palabra y hermione se dirigió sola hasta la estatua en el centro del lugar, la cual recordó como la tumba de su mejor amigo.

Se sentó en una banca frente a ella y a los segundo sintió la compañía de su amiga la cual apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-¿Ginny estas bien?

-estoy cansada… - dijo la pequeña con la voz quebrada. Levanta la vista y sus ojos comienzan a brillar más de la cuenta

-gin…- logra pronunciar a duras penas, mientras la intenta abrazar.

-se que tengo que continuar, pero diablos –golpea uno de sus puños en el asiento –hay días en que…- no puede decir nada y las lagrimas ahogan su garganta. –Sabes, yo no puedo arrancar, no puedo olvidar – mira su amiga –¡¡¡no quiero olvidar!!! –grito con desesperación.

-no tienes porque hacerlo –dijo hermione con voz suave.

-¡mierda!, los necesito conmigo. -pasa una de sus manos por sus ojos- fue demasiada gente…esto no tendría…

-que haber pasado – termino hermione mirando a su amiga como si fuese ella unos meses atrás.

-cuando estoy feliz siento que los traiciono –rompió en llanto por segunda vez

-gin, no digas eso, tus hermanos y harry siempre quisieron verte feliz –hermione toma la cara de su amiga para que la mire –no traicionas a nadie, al contrario.

–los necesito, quiero que mis hermanos se rían de mi, me hagan bromas, quiero que me lleven en sus espaldas como cuando era niña. Quiero sentirlos cerca. –Baja la vista – quiero que harry tome mi mano y me diga que todo saldrá bien –de sus ojos caen mas lagrimas –quiero que me acompañe, que me sonría cuando hago alguna locura… quiero que me consuele como lo hizo cuando fallecieron mis hermanos.

Hermione había dejado escapar las lagrimas que intentaba retener, ver a su amiga en ese estado realmente le afectaba.- gin…

-no digas nada por favor –gin comenzó a secar sus lagrimas –me se perfectamente el discurso, hasta yo misma se lo he dicho a algunas personas. Solo necesitaba desahogarme.

Flash back

-ron –Ginny se incorporo y miro a su hermano- Harry esta muerto y no podemos hacer nada, pero a el no le gustaría que lo recordaras con nostalgia.

-extraño a mi equipo… mi familia, mis compañeros

-no es malo recordar y extrañar, pero no podemos vivir en el pasado, es hora de dar vuelta la pagina. Tú ya no eres el mismo niño inseguro, ahora eres todo un hombre ron

Fin flash back

-cuando quieras hablar solo hazlo, no te hace bien guardar todos tus sentimientos – hermione suspiro –te lo digo por experiencia propia.

-lo se – dijo mirando hacia el cielo y moviendo la cabeza en forma de afirmación- tienes razón.

-gin se que hay días mas difíciles que otros, es normal que hay días que no queramos continuar. Pero…

-pero debemos hacerlo

-no iba a decir eso precisamente – dijo la pelinegra atrayendo la atención de su amiga –pero para eso tenemos a nuestros amigos, tu hermano, tus padres. Todos lo hemos pasado mal, pero la tristeza es menos cruda cuando la vivimos con alguien. –Ginny la miro y Hermione sonrió triste – yo eso lo aprendí tarde.

-nunca es tarde amiga –dijo la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba.

Estuvieron un rato mas conversando hasta que ambas lograron reír sin volver a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas, solo decidieron marcharse cuando notaron que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío. Ginny se alejo unos pasos para dejar sola a hermione.

-hola harry –dijo mirando la estatua – nos haz hecho falta… extraño a mi hermano –dijo sonriendo –se que lo sabes. –bajo la vista -ya nos volveremos a reunir, cuando llegue el momento, mientras tanto pensare en ti y viviré por ti – rozo la mano de la estatua -gracias por todo… - comenzó a caminar hacia su amiga lentamente cuando se giro para ver nuevamente la estatua y susurrar -prometo que la voy a cuidar, como si fuese mi cuñada. Nos vemos –volvió a sonreír y continuo caminando hasta llegar al lado de su amiga para luego irse del lugar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de unos días, la pelinegra había mantenido sus deseos de volver al mundo mágico. Aunque en un principio había actuado por un impulso, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Definitivamente sentía que todo comenzaba a tomar la forma que ella anhelaba.

Aquel día iba a hacer algo distinto, después de unas cuantas lechuzas logro contactar a Luna y Neville. Decidieron juntarse para disfrutar la tarde en las tres escobas y reír de las locuras que hacían cuando niños.

Al encontrarse con ellos se dio cuenta que ambos seguían igual, que al parecer nada había cambiado…sus cuerpos tal vez eran mas desarrollados, pero sus personalidades, sus sueños, seguían intactos. Al observarlos tan acaramelados, no pudo dejar de sentir envidia. Luna y Neville se veían tan bien juntos, pese a no verse visto por casi un año mantenían ese brillo en los ojos cuando se miraban y esa chispa de alegría que se encendía con las locuras de Luna y las torpezas de Nev.

-Herms estas bien – dijo el Longbottom pasando una de sus manos por los ojos de su amiga.

-si, perfectamente – sonrió –solo pensaba en lo bien que se ven juntos.-La pareja se abrazo y sonrió.

-bien te parece si nos aparecemos en Hogmeade ahora?- pregunto Luna.

-claro vamos – respondió la chica de ojos esmeralda

Después de unos segundos ya se encontraban ingresando al local y dando un rápido saludo a madame Rosmerta se dirigiendo hacia el costado derecho del local, ocupando los últimos asientos, para no ser molestados por nadie y disfrutar del reencuentro.

Después de media hora de risas, anécdotas, historias, chismes entre el trío. La pelinegra se levanta a comprar mas cerveza de mantequilla y de esa forma darles un poco de intimidad a la pareja. Al llegar donde madame Rosmerta ambas se pusieron a hablar animadamente sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Luna y Neville estaban abrazados cuando sienten que alguien ingresa al local, en un primer momento observaron a la pareja y se sintieron felices pues hace mucho que no los veían, pero luego ambos se dieron cuenta que de todo esto no podía salir nada bueno. Se limitaron a saludar desde lejos ante la mirada alegre de cierto pelirrojo y una un tanto desinteresada de su otra compañera.

Lavender y Ron decidieron sentarse al otro extremo del local para estar tranquilos y también para darles privacidad a Nev y Luna. La idea de haber salido juntos era solo para distraerse, después de muchas horas insistiendo, Lavender lo había logrado convencer y después de todo tomar un respiro le haría bien.

Cuando Hermione volvió a su puesto con los vasos en su mano, se dio cuenta que sus amigos actuaban un tanto extraños – ¿chicos les molesto? Los noto extraños

-emm herms lo que pasa es…- Neville la miraba inquieto el sabia perfectamente como reaccionaban sus amigos y no sabia que harían si se veían. – es que te tenemos que informar algo y…

-¿y? me estas poniendo nerviosa –la pelinegra frunce el ceño –ve directo al punto

-ron acaba de entrar junto a Lavender – dijo tranquila la chica rubia mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza.

Hermione levanta la vista sin poder dar crédito y sin más cuando lo encuentra, el pelirrojo sube la vista para encontrarse con la de ella y ambas miradas se congelaron por segundo sin mover ni un centímetro sus expresiones. Hasta que Ron parece darse cuenta de algo y le presta atención a su compañera.

-discúlpenme –dijo Herms y se levanto de su puesto en dirección hacia Ron. Para su fortuna Lavender en ese preciso momento caminaba hacia el baño perdiéndose de vista. La pelinegra se sentó frente al pelirrojo y no aparto la vista de él hasta que Ron la miro a los ojos.

-¿porque no vuelves con los chicos? –pregunto tranquilo mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza.

-porque quiero estar contigo –aclaro la chica como si fuese obvio

-yo ya estoy acompañado

-por Brown…tu ex

-por Lavender, mi amiga – Ron aparto la vista de Hermione y miro en la dirección que se fue la aludida. – y esta por regresar, así que te agradecería que te fueras.

-Ron dame una oportunidad de explicarte, yo se que podemos comenzar de nuevo

-¿a que estas jugando Hermione¿Que pretendes?

-no estoy jugando – baja la mirada y luego vuelve a perder su mirada en los ojos azules del muchacho –no podría jugar contigo.

Ron se ríe irónicamente y mantiene el contacto con los ojos esmeralda de Hermione –de poder puedes – tomo un poco mas de cerveza de mantequilla – de hecho ya lo hiciste.

-Ron…

-¿se puede saber que haces tu aquí? –Se escucho una voz detrás de la pelinegra –¿no se supone que eres muggle?

Hermione se gira y se levanta para cederle el puesto a la chica –hola Lavender, que gusto volver a verte. –dijo llenando de ironía sus palabras.

- me puedes explicar que hace tu amiga aquí? –pregunta Lavender sentándose frente a su acompañante.

-ella es bruja Lav, o era no se como decirlo, tal vez quieras explicárselo tu –dijo mirando a hermione, sin embargo ella solo presto atención a una palabra, si se le puede llamar así _"Lav"._

-Brown, veras como te lo explico para que me entiendas –dijo intentando ridiculizar a la chica teñida rubia. –creo que no eres muy buena fisonomista porque para haber estado compartiendo habitación casi 7 años, que no me recuerdes deja bastante que desear.

-¡¿que?! – Lavender la miraba extrañada.

-te lo haré mas fácil para que no te canses de pensar. Soy Hermione Jane Granger, la mejor amiga de tu Ro- Ro –termino por hablar con ganas de decir que Ron era su novio o lo había sido, pero no pudo, ya decir que aun era su mejor amigo era hablar de mas y no creía que él se quedara muy callado después de todo.

La rubia miro a Ron como pidiendo una explicación, pero este solo desvió la vista.

-Ro-Ro di algo –pidió Lavender sin embargo quien hablo fue la chica a su lado.

-las explicaciones las doy yo, en todo caso de todo lo que se me pueda acusar soy culpable.- miro al pelirrojo –¿verdad Ron?

-no te victimises Hermione, ese rol no te queda…- dijo el muchacho de mal humor parándose a su lado.

-Ron por favor escúchame –le susurro mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-¡¡no!! –se soltó rápidamente y una de sus manos le indicaba el camino por donde había llegado hasta la mesa. –creo que te están esperando Neville y Luna.

Hermione entendió que si seguía insistiendo ese día solo lograría que ron se molestara mas, así que intentando de mostrarse digna se despidió de Lavender con la mano para luego girarse hacia ron y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara lo beso en la mejilla.

-nos vemos ron… ¡¡que lo pases bien!! – luego sin esperar respuesta retomo su camino de regreso donde sus amigos la esperaban expectantes para saber que había ocurrido.

-0-0-0-0-00-0

Era sábado y para suerte de susan, su añorado día libre en la tienda.

Estaba recostada sobre Paul viendo una película cuando se abre la puerta del departamento y entran Ginny y hermione mas felices que de costumbre.

-donde es la fiesta? – pregunta Paul

-aquí…

-y ahora – contesta primero hermione y luego Ginny sacando de una de las bolsas una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y luego otra de whisky de fuego.

-¿y que celebramos? Si se puede saber…- pregunta la castaña incorporándose –¿mi día de descanso?

-habíamos pensado en celebrar San sábado, pero creo que también podemos celebrar tu día de descanso – dijo la pelirroja para luego reír acompañada de Paul.

-si eso y que fui al ministerio y me dijeron que en un par de días puedo volver al mundo mágico con todas las de la ley – dijo hermione saliendo de la cocina con 4 copas.

-¡¡es broma!! – dijo susan sin poder dar crédito a lo que su amiga le contaba.

-por supuesto que no, no bromearía con algo así.

-pero si diste el examen hace 3 días atrás – exclamo Paul igual de sorprendido.

-cierto, pero el evaluador le dijo que nunca había visto un examen tan bueno –dijo la pelirroja riendo – al parecer la sabelotodo no a perdido su toque. – esta vez rieron 3 mientras hermione servia las copas.

-no se porque dijo eso, igual tuve algunas incorrectas

-cierto. Solo dos – aclaro la pequeña – una de ellas estaba mal formulada y la otra estaba equivocada porque a Hermione se le olvido que el ministerio cambio algunas fechas como cuando realmente volvió Voldemort al poder.

-definitivamente jane no se como te permitieron aprobar – se burlo Paul y susan entro en un gran ataque de risa acompañada de Ginny.

-bueno ya no se rían tanto de mí y celebremos –acoto la pelinegra y todos tomaron sus vasos y brindaron por que las cosas estaban volviendo poco a poco a la realidad.

Después de estar un rato bebiendo y riendo se tornaron más serios

-¿que es lo primero que harás cuando puedas volver a ser Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja mas joven con primera orden de merlín? – pregunto susan.

-creo que eso esta claro – bebió un poco mas de whisky

-y como lo harás? – pregunto Paul

-con la ayuda de ustedes –sonrió

-mm no se tal vez no debería…- dijo Paul tornándose serio y rememorando algo

-¡¡ey!! No puedes ser así con tu amiga, herms ha demostrado que quiere a ron – dijo Ginny en defensa de su amiga.

-si eso lo se.- le explica- lo digo porque jane me prohibió meterme en sus cosas

-ja… ja… ja… - dijo la pelinegra irónicamente – esta vez necesito tu ayuda

-uffff – suspiro susan – cuenta con nosotros, solo espero que después puedas convencer a ron de que me devuelva mi empleo. –dijo entre risas y preocupada

-eso déjamelo a mi – dijo gin levantando su vaso para hacer un brindis.

-la verdad es que la mayor parte del plan tiene que ver contigo Ginny

-entonces será todo un éxito. –acoto la pequeña

Luego de eso el cuarteto organizo todo para ayudar a Hermione, aunque según los tres la chica necesitaba un poco menos de ayuda y mucho mas suerte para lograr convencer a el pelirrojo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron se encontraba en la madriguera, revisaba los últimos pedidos y organizaba la realización y prueba de los últimos inventos. Se encontraba solo, sus padres habían salido donde tía Muriel y Ginny se desligo de todo lo que respecta a la tienda para salir con Paul, susan y tal vez con cierta chica de ojos esmeralda.

Se acerco a la ventana, el día estaba nublado y amenazaba con fuertes lluvias

-genial -menciono en tono irónico –lluvia en pleno verano –miro con desagrado el jardín, arremango su camisa y se dispuso a ver los bosquejos de los nuevos inventos.

-esto es basura – dijo alejando un pergamino

Levanto la vista y observo que la mesa de centro estaba llena de papeles, comenzó a ordenarlos o amontonarlos todos en un solo rincón, pero detuvo su reciente tarea al descubrir que bajo ellos se encontraba el libro que hermione le había entregado.

-que mierda hace esto aquí –volvió a quejarse –ya veras enana – amenazo, recordando la insistencia de la pelirroja para que él leyera el bendito libro.

Lo tomo y paso su dedo por el titulo –andén 9 y ¾ en el expreso de tus recuerdos- bufo –que cursi. -rodó los ojos y nuevamente tomo uno de los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, intento proseguir trabajando, pero cada 1 minuto desviaba la vista a aquel libro.

La curiosidad lo estaba matando, llevaba varios días esquivando el libro. Nada mas ni nada menos que ella, Hermione Jane Granger, lo había escrito, y lo había hecho antes de irse… la pregunta del millón es ¿porque escribes un libro con los recuerdos que quieres olvidar, algo no entendía, en eso hermione tenia razón.

-al diablo con el trabajo. –tiro el pergamino lejos y tomo el libro entre sus manos –bien, no tienes porque enterarte que lo leí…-dijo mirando una foto que sus padres tenían sobre la chimenea, donde se encontraba la castaña abrazada a harry, Ginny y también a el –aquí voy –suspiro y movió su cabeza, nuevamente hermione había ganado, ella sabia que ron no soportaría la curiosidad y terminaría por comenzar a leer…

Comenzó a hojearlo y cuando descubrió que estaba en orden cronológico una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – no tengo porque leerlo entero. –dicho y hecho se fue directo a los capítulos que le intrigaban, se dejo caer en el sillón y comenzó a leer…

Las horas fueron pasando y ni sus padres ni Ginny volvían, la lluvia se había tornado mas fuerte imposible aparecerse o transitar por redflu, comenzó a preocuparse y dejo el libro aun lado Para tomar su celular y llamar a su amigo

-alo?, hola compadre… no podía ir viejo hay mucho trabajo en la tienda…antes era distinto, ahora estoy yo a cargo… ok para la próxima nos vemos… si, esta bien… mmm…Paul no quiero hablar del tema… porque no me pasas a mi hermana... adiós.

Ginny?... ¿a que hora pretendes volver?... me imagine ¿y los papas sabes que harán?... y cuando te informaron… pero si yo también estaba ahí… no es chistoso, si puse atención… bien, como quieras, nos vemos mañana… si, saludos… que chistosa, adiós.

Ron dejo su celular en la cocina, lugar donde se encontraba después de haber caminado hablando, miro a su alrededor y decidió prepararse algo para beber

-un chocolate caliente me haría bien –puso el agua y se fue al living, pero en vez de retomar la lectura, se acerco a la ventana a mirar que tan fuerte se desarrollaba el temporal…

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la casa y todo lo que tuviese a su paso al igual que el viento, que según lo que observaba ron en unos segundos mas haría desaparecer aquel árbol de ciruelas que estaba frente a el.

Bajo un poco la vista y miro de reojo el libro, siempre creyó saber lo que sentía hermione, siempre creyó saber todo lo que ocurría con ella, pero no era así… hermione siempre estaba para el resto, pero cuando ella tenia un problema se limitaba a abstraerse un día y después continuaba brindándole apoyo a los demás. Era un golpe bastante fuerte saber exactamente como se sentía, como pensaba, como solucionaba sus problemas sin decirle a nadie, era un dolor en el pecho saber que ella si sentía su apoyo, pero que no quería que el se preocupara por ella…

El ruido de el agua hirviendo lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue hasta la cocina, preparo un chocolate caliente y lo llevo a la mesa de centro donde tenía todo.

De pronto un leve ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la puerta, alguien la tocaba con suavidad.

-quien diablos viene con este temporal – dijo ron acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a la misma chica de pelo castaño y ojos café, que se estaba robando sus pensamientos. Lo miraba fijamente y se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza.- ¿que se supone que haces? –dijo un tanto agobiado el pelirrojo.

-tenemos que hablar… -dijo aun desde la puerta

-fui claro hermione. Ya no tenemos nada de que conversar –ron no se movía

-pues parece que a ti no te quedo claro ron – hermione estaba seria y cada segundo mas mojada –no te estoy pidiendo por favor. Si tu no quieres hablar es tu problema, pero a mi me vas a escuchar. – lo ultimo lo dijo empujando a ron e ingresando a la madriguera.

-puedes quedarte, pero yo no tengo porque escucharte – dijo molesto y acrecentando su mal humor.- por mi te puedes borrar la memoria de nuevo. Ya no me importa –ron intento de alejarse y hermione tomo su brazo y lo giro.

-tu te quedas aquí y no te vas hasta que me escuches. Se que quieres saber muchas cosas…

-sabes, no quiero saberlo – ron no la dejo continuar y se sentó para seguir trabajando

-sabes otra cosa ron- dijo subiendo su tono de voz – si quieres saberlo

-¿porque lo dices?

-porque ese libro esta abierto – dijo la castaña indicando su propio libro.

Ron maldijo el minuto en que pensó que nadie se enteraría si lo ojeaba un poco –¡¡de que me sirve saber la verdad si las cosas ya ocurrieron como tenían que pasar!! –escupió con rabia.

-ese es el maldito problema, nada ocurrió como debía –la chica hablaba con tono elevado, ya que era la única forma para que ron la escuchara.

-de todas formas ya es demasiado tarde para esto

-¿realmente crees que es tarde? – la castaña lo había soltado el brazo de ron y este se había dejado caer sobre el sillón.

-¿tu no lo crees? –pregunto ron molesto

-no, yo creo que todo puede volver a hacer como antes. – hermione se sentó de cuclillas frente a ron apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de el y buscando su mirada, sin embargo este se paro rápidamente molesto y paseándose de un lado a otro.

-¿que te ocurre? – Seguía paseándose y respirando rápidamente – ¿tu crees que porque vuelves a tener tu color de pelo, ojos o renuncies a tu otra vida para volver a ser bruja, es suficiente? –apretaba su puño mientras miraba a hermione la cual ahora estaba parada frente a el y un tanto sorprendida porque ron sabia que renuncio a su carrera. –si, lo se, las noticias corren rápido, pero déjame decirte algo… estas equivocada no es suficiente.

-¡¡se que cometí errores… se que no fueron pocos, y que he hecho que mucha gente lo pase mal!!. Lo se, pero tengo derecho a arrepentirme…

-el daño esta hecho…

-¡¡mierda ron!! –dice hermione golpeando una mesa con su puño.

-hermione… – ron habla despacio, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-solo quiero que entiendas que me fui porque creí que era lo mejor, porque me sentía mal sabiendo que te preocupabas tanto por mi, cuando lo debías estar pasando peor que yo. –ella aun estaba apoyada sobre la mesa con ambas manos y mirando el suelo.

Ron se acerca y separa una de sus manos del mueble, para luego tomar su barbilla y hacer que lo mire. –¿porque no me lo dijiste?... yo hubiese entendido.

-sabes que eso no es así. –lo miro y ron pareció arrepentirse del gesto que tuvo y retrocedió, para darle la espalda.

-¿como estas tan segura?

-porque me buscaste, porque no te quedaste tranquilo y te introdujiste en un estilo de mundo muy distinto al tuyo. Si te lo decía nunca me hubieses dejado partir…

-no podía perderte a ti también dijo tornándose rojo, pero por su posición ella no lo noto.

-yo necesitaba abstraerme para superar las cosas con tiempo, tenia que estar un tiempo sola.

-¡¡mentira!! –dijo ron girándose y nuevamente alzando la voz contra la chica –tu no estabas sola, tu al mes que habías borrado tu memoria te buscaste a ese imbécil… tu lo que querías era sacarme de tu vida.

-ron eso no es así…

-¡¡claro que si, no soy tonto hermione, cuando te fuiste me escribiste que necesitabas estar sola, la misma excusa barata que ahora, pero ese tipo era tu novio!! –la chica se deja caer en el sillón bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

-cuando conocí a Jack, me sentía mal, podría decir que me sentía el doble de mal que cuando estaba aquí –miro a ron para luego desviar la vista y continuar –tenia angustia, estaba sola, en ese tiempo ni siquiera era amiga de susan y Paul. –a hermione le brillaron con mas intensidad sus castaños ojos.

-que pena me da – dijo en voz baja e irónicamente

-ese idiota me hacia sentir bien, se preocupaba… nunca fue especial, solo era quien estaba ahí. – Suspiro –con el tiempo comencé a entablar una amistad con susan y así también con su novio, por lo que mi "relación" con Jack paso a segundo plano, él con el tiempo comenzó a estar mas molesto hasta que un día lo descubrí con otra y no tuve ninguna duda que no lo quería.

- no me interesa si lo querías

-si te interesa, porque crees que me fui porque no te quería a ti – se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia ron –y eso es mentira… yo si te quería, precisamente por eso me fui, porque quería que fueses feliz. Cuando estuve sola te extrañe, no sabia que era a ti a quien necesitaba, pero cuando apareciste yo…

-¿tu…?- menciono el ojí azul instándola hablar.

-yo me… - la castaña estaba nerviosa, y tomo una de las manos de ron entre las suyas, mientras intentaba mantener la mirada en sus ojos. –yo me volví a enamorar de ti. En un principio me ponías nerviosa y con el tiempo te aprendí a conocer, me gustaba compartir contigo, me gusta estar contigo ron… yo me enamore por segunda vez de ti. Por esa razón te bese.

Ron la miraba sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, le parecía todo tan extraño, su amiga desde casi 8 años atrás se encontraba frente a el, diciéndole que se había enamorado por segunda vez, mirándolo a los ojos y logrando que el mismo se perdiera en ese tono café que tanto le atraía. De pronto recordó algo y dejo a hermione sola en el living, cuando volvió le paso algo en la mano y fue hasta una ventana.

Cuando el se fue ella no sabia que hacer, el pelirrojo no demostraba nada en su rostro y eso parecía no ser bueno, aunque por lo menos ya no gritaba. Al regresar el muchacho le entrego una toalla y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, por lo menos ya no estaba enfadado.

-es para que te seques -dijo ron de reojo mirando como se desataba el temporal. -note que estabas temblando.

-gracias – dijo hermione mientras se secaba el pelo y pensaba que en realidad no tenia frío y por lo que temblaba era otro motivo.

-hay algo que aun no entiendo…- dijo con voz ronca el pelirrojo. – ¿porque si estas o estabas enamorada de mi, me rechazaste? – se gira para verla y observa que ella deja de secarse su pelo en el acto, como si esperara que ron olvidara ese asunto.

La castaña deja la toalla en el sillón y comienza a morder su labio mientras se pasea por la habitación –veras yo… cuando te bese recordé todo de golpe – se puso colorada –y fue extraño porque sabia que te había hecho daño y aun así tu estabas conmigo… no lo entendí, solo pensé en que lo correcto era que te alejaras de mi, para que fueras feliz y bueno yo estaba tan turbada que…

-¿recordaste esa noche¿Cuando nos…? – Se acerco a la chica perplejo –¿pero como? Yo pensaba que habías recordado antes –bajo la vista como si la respuesta estuviera en el suelo, todos le hacían comentarios acerca de esa noche, pero para él durante esa noche solo había salido a la luz la verdad. La miro, se acerco y luego tomo uno de los brazos de ella –¿de que se trata todo esto? Tú lo planeaste así…- su ceño estaba fruncido y la sostenía con fuerza. Si ella lo había planeado era demasiado cruel para ser la misma hermione de quien él estaba enamorado…

-¡¡como crees!! –dijo soltándose con fuerza del brazo que el chico le apretaba. –si, es cierto planee que algunas cosas pasaran, pero como se te ocurre que yo… ron nunca e querido jugar con tus sentimientos… ¡¡no tengo idea porque recordé cuando te bese!! –hermione se molesto por el comentario de el pelirrojo, creía que él ya se había dado cuenta que ella nunca quiso hacerle daño. -solo paso, sup…supongo que era lo mas lindo que me había pasado y cuando lo reviví… - esto ultimo lo dijo sentada en el sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos, casi lo había mencionado en un murmullo, con un poco de suerte ron no la escucharía.

-Digamos que te creo…-hablo el ojí azul paseándose –pero a mi nada de esto me explica que haces tu aquí. Si me dijiste que yo nunca debí ir a buscarte¿porque vienes aquí?

-¡¡perdón!! –Dijo molesta hermione parándose y acercándose a él rápidamente –te estoy diciendo la verdad Ronald Weasley y no voy a aceptar que cuestiones lo que te digo –ella tenia su dedo índice clavado en el pecho del chico, quien la miraba asustado. –cometí errores¡¡sorpresa!! No soy perfecta como todos creen, también escojo las opciones incorrectas, esta vez me equivoque mas de la cuenta, ok lo se, pero por favor ya no tengo motivos para mentir. –hermione logro que ron retrocediera tanto que apoyo su espalda a una pared mientras ella aun ejercía presión sobre su pecho. Dándose cuenta de el hecho abrió su mano y la dejo apoyada sobre el pecho de el pelirrojo mientras le hablaba a los ojos –vine aquí porque ya no tengo nada que perder… vine aquí porque teníamos una conversación pendiente desde hace aproximadamente un año… vine aquí porque no soportaba ni un solo segundo estando lejos de ti.

-¿que pretendes que corra a tu brazos?- ron logra escapar de la pared y se aleja -¿quieres que me arrodille ante ti y te pida matrimonio¿Quieres que te diga que siempre supe que vendrías¿Qué te estaba esperando?

-no, no pretendo que corras, ni que me pidas matrimonio, mucho menos espero que digas que siempre me estuviste esperando porque seria estúpido de mi parte creer que todo lo que hice no te hirió… - hermione no dejaba de mirar los dos océanos de ron, se acercaba cada vez que el se alejaba para no distanciarse tanto de el, tenia que conseguir mantener el contacto para que supiera que ella hablaba de corazón. –lo único que deseo en estos momentos es saber si algún día me perdonaras. –ron desvía la mirada y ella delicadamente le gira el rostro para mantener el contacto –quiero saber si algún día, podemos volver a ser felices… deseo saber si podré volver a besarte, si podré caminar de la mano contigo… -la castaña tomo una de las manos del chico y entrecruzo sus dedos, sin obtener ningún movimiento reciproco -ron yo te amo, me enamore de ti por segunda vez. No te pido que corras y me beses y hagas como que aquí nunca paso nada porque se que es imposible, pero necesito saber si estas dispuesto a intentarlo – hermione lo miraba desesperada –solo dime algo que me de una esperanza…

Ambos mantuvieron el perfecto silencio en la estancia, el único ruido en el lugar era la lluvia acompañada del viento que golpeaban la ventana, el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea marcaba los segundos en que ron no respondía y que la castaña se tornaba mas nerviosa. Poco a poco lo fue comprendiendo y soltando suavemente la mano que ella mantenía unida, ron no iba decir nada y era toda la respuesta que ella necesitaba para que supiera que ya no tenia nada mas por hacer.

-yo… -intento hablar el pelirrojo como disculpándose

-esta bien, es mi culpa.- comenzaron a caer solitarias lagrimas por sus mejillas –esper… espero que algún día podamos volver a ser amigos, talvez con el tiempo podamos reír como antes… –se giro, y murmuro algo que ron no escucho "esto es mi culpa me dedique a perderte". Camino hasta la puerta la abrió y antes de salir se giro y lo vio a los ojos –eres lo mas importante que tengo. Espero que puedas ser feliz.- luego de decir esto salio de la casa y comenzó a caminar.

Aun llovía, pero la chica no sentía su ropa mojada, no tenia frío, solo deseaba salir luego de ese lugar. Se había jugado su última carta, había sido sincera y si el no sentía lo mismo ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Caminaba lentamente con el viento y lluvia golpeando su cara, no sabia si aun lloraba o su rostro húmedo era producto de la lluvia. Incluso en ese momento le parecía que el viento le susurraba al oído que parara, que no se fuera y extrañamente aquel susurro tenia la voz de ron… En ese mismo momento alguien toma su brazo y la gira con fuerza.

-¿se puede saber, porque últimamente sales arrancando de todo? –grito ron aun tomando la muñeca de hermione.

-siempre a sido así –le dijo hermione –cuando peleamos siempre era yo la que salía corriendo a su habitación.

-entonces creo que tenemos otro problema – hablo el pelirrojo completamente empapado y acercándose a hermione

-¿cual? – dijo hermione con el aire retenido, esto era una dulce tortura, creía que ya lo había perdido, pero ahí estaba el acercando su cuerpo húmedo al de ella.

-no podemos volver a pelear, porque no soportaría otra día lejos de ti.- ron la miraba directamente a los ojos y con la respiración agitada tanto por la carrera a alcanzarla, como por estar cerca de ella.

-¿que quieres decir?-dijo en un susurro

Ron sonríe y una de sus manos toma la de la chica y cruzan los dedos como antes lo hizo hermione, pero esta vez con la respuesta de ron. Con la mano libre que le queda acaricia el mojado pelo castaño de ella y lo deposita detrás de la oreja, luego con sutileza recorre su rostro como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Observa como cada gota de lluvia acaricia la cara de ella en un compás envidiable, sigue el recorrido de una de ellas y sus deseos de admirarla se trasforman en deseos de tocarla, aquella atrevida gota de lluvia se pierde en los labios semi-abiertos de la castaña y a ron le apetece atraparla, necesita sentirla cerca, necesita sentir que todo fue una pesadilla.

Hermione permanece en silencio disfrutando del contacto que el ojí azul le propina, parece que con cada caricia la lleva al cielo y a la vez al infierno porque querer besar sus labios. De pronto se da cuenta que ron se acerca y rosa suavemente sus labios con los de el… solo basto un roce para que ella sintiera el calorcito bajo el estomago que la hacia sentir que volaba.

-por favor esta vez no te vayas…-susurro el pelirrojo antes de atrapar los labios de hermione con los suyos. La beso y la sensación de embriagues volvió a el, de la misma forma que cuando la beso por ultima vez. Sonrió dentro del beso al recordar sus palabras de segundos atrás… sin darle mas vueltas al asunto había salido corriendo tras ella, sinceramente siempre supo que hermione algún día volvería a buscarlo y si, tal vez dentro de poco se arrodillaría ante ella y le pediría matrimonio.

Se aparto un poco para mirarla a los ojos y verla sonreír –¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?

-si ron, estoy segura… quiero estar contigo –deja caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de ron – no todos los días me enamoro dos veces de un mismo pelirrojo. – levanta la cabeza y se acerca para darle un suave beso en los labios

-hermione yo…- ron la abraza temiendo que ella arranque –quiero intentarlo, pero…

La castaña lo mira fijamente y apartándose un poco, pero con las manos de ron bien sujetas dice –yo se que esto será difícil, me gustaría prometerte que de hoy en adelante todo será maravilloso, realmente quiero que así sea… –suspiro y con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de el chico –pero no puedo, habrá días malos en los que nos querremos matar el uno al otro y conociéndonos no serán pocos días. -sonrieron ambos -pero habrá otros que harán que todo lo que pasamos se vuelva comedia. ron, te prometo que aunque esto se vuelva un infierno, otra vez, no te voy a abandonar. Necesito que me creas… yo te amo.

-te creo mi estrella – beso su frente –aun te amo… ¿lo sabias?

-ahora lo se – ambos se sonrieron mientras se miraban fijamente y volvieron a besarse para luego emprender el camino hacia la casa sin saber que desde una parte del bosque, había tres jóvenes observándolos.

-parece que todo resulto bien…-dijo la mas pequeña mientras cerraba su abrigo.

-cuando la vi caminando, creí que tendría que intervenir – dijo la castaña

-¿y que pensabas hacer amor? – pregunto el único hombre del trío.

-no lo se, tal vez pegarle a ron para que entrara en razón – menciono levantando los hombros

Los otros dos se miraron y giraron los ojos, Paul tomo a susan de la cintura y al mismo tiempo que Ginny desaparecieron. En ese lugar ya no había nada más que mirar, ron y hermione estaban destinados a estar juntos y nada ni nadie podría apagar ese amor.

**-.Fin.-**

Si llegaste hasta aquí te agradecería de todo corazón que me escribieras…

Si nunca lo haz hecho con más razón, solo quiero saber si te pareció un asco o esta pasable…después de todo leíste 14 capítulos y me fascinaría saber tu opinión.

* * *

Y llego el fin… 

espero que les haya gustado, cumplido sus expectativas y para algunos de ustedes siga siendo uno de sus fic favoritos.

Debo confesar que cuando partí escribiendo esto, jamás pensé que demoraría tanto y mucho menos que escribir este fic me demandaría tanto tiempo. Sin embargo logre finalizarlo sin morir en el intento, y eso me tiene muy contenta.

Algunas de ustedes me preguntaron si haría un epilogo y la verdad es que como el final lo deje abierto me imagino que muchos mas me lo preguntaran. La respuesta es no… creo que escribir un epilogo seria cerrar su propia imaginación, y con lo que ya he escrito queda mas que claro lo que ocurrirá, si continuara escribiendo seria repetir lo que todos ya saben.

¿Qué haré yo ahora?

Supongo que descansar por lo que queda del mes, para luego volver a retomar algunas ideas de fic que tengo en la cabeza dando vueltas hace un tiempo.

Con respecto a ron y hermione, mis personajes favoritos, los dejare descansar…tengo algunas ideas, pero quiero cambiar un poco para no enviciarme con esos personajes.

Mi próximo desafió es un Lily y James que aunque no tiene nombre ya tengo varias ideas para ellos.

Ahora contestare como en cada actualización a quienes me dejaron un review:

**Foaby**: yo no se como lo hacen ustedes para leerme el pensamiento… me hablaste de Ginny en tu review pasado y la verdad es que yo ya tenia contemplado dedicarle unas líneas a sus sentimientos. Espero que este ultimo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, me es difícil despedirme, pero supongo que es parte del proceso de llegar al final.

Fue realmente lindo recibir tus review, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Que te vaya muy bien y espero verte en mis próximas publicaciones. Bye kiss

**Ilovedanyrupert**: wow, llego el momento… uff es complicado despedirse cuando le tomas cariño a la gente, sobre todo a ti que haz seguido mi historia capitulo a capitulo y me haz hecho saber cada parte que te gusta, cada sentimiento que te provoca. Espero de todo corazón que este último capitulo, cumpla aunque sea un poco tus expectativas. Me costo terminarlo, no se si era porque sabia que después de este no hay retorno o porque me da penita abandonar a quienes estuvieron conmigo tanto tiempo…

Espero que algún día me perdones por haber matado a harry y junto a el a casi todos los personajes del libro :P, pero para que mi fic funcionara el resto no debía estar :S.

Muchísimas gracias por haber escrito en cada capitulo, para mi fue muy bonito porque las sentía muy cerca… te extrañare, sniff… pero bueno es parte del proceso. Espero que todo te resulte bien en la vida y que mantengamos contacto si lo deseas. Mi MSN es ffitarbhotmail... Para que me agregues si quieres. Muchas gracias por todo. Bye kiss

**Prexiozapottyweasley**: hola Angie, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Yo no se si escriba muy bien, como dices tu, pero si lo hago con el corazón, y es muy lindo saber que a ti esto te gusta o te gusto. Espero que este ultimo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, intente de hacer lo mejor posible, pero a veces me costaba llevar a palabras mi imaginación. ¿En serio encuentras que el titulo es llamativo? Que bueno, jaja yo tenía mis dudas, pero si a ti te gusta me alegra. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que nos veamos en algún otro fic. Bye kiss

**Anilec:** hola Celina, espero que te haya gustado el final, me demore bastante en actualizar, pero me costo mucho decidirme a escribir las tres letras finales, "fin"… es una palabra muy fuerte cuando se crean lazos :P. extrañare tus review, muchísimas gracias por interesarte en mi historia. Espero seguirte viendo por algún lado, otro fic o quien sabe… que la vida te trate bien y mucha suerte en todo. Bye kiss.

**Joslin Weasley:** así que tú eras una de las personas que agrega el fic, pero nunca me escribe. Un gusto ajjaja. Me hubiese gustado que me escribieras antes para conversar un poco contigo y saber bien que partes eran las que te gustaban o cosas así, pero bueno lo importante es que te agradó. Yo también adoro esa pareja¿se nota? Jajaja este es el final de esta historia pero supongo que en un futuro vendrán mas, solo es cosa de echar a volar la imaginación :) . Me tarde bastante en publicar, es que no es fácil terminar esto, Solo espero que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo como el fic en si y lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo. Que estés bien y muchas gracias. Bye kiss

**Patty**: supongo que este capitulo te gusto, ya que hice sufrir a hermione hasta el final… ajjaja, la idea era dejar en suspenso. Me alegro que hayas entendido las razones de hermione, yo adoro a ese personaje, no se parece en nada a mi, pero me encantaría tener su inteligencia :P. Además como dices tu es la pareja perfecta para ron, están hechos el uno para el otro.

Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en Serena, dicen que es lindo por ahí, yo aun no puedo recorrer esos lados pero algún día me dejare caer. Es muy lindo de tu parte llegar tan desesperada a leer mi fic ajjaja, yo hubiese llegado a dormir y al día siguiente hubiese leído. Por eso gracias, por estar conmigo y esta historia desde hace tiempo, porque con un saludo una opinión un simple comentario ayudaron a crear esta historia. Gracias por creer en este fic. Que estés bien y te vaya genial. Bye kiss

**Luli lupiny**¿que quieres que te diga?. Estoy destrozada jajaja, mi fic se termino y extrañare mucho cada review que me haz escrito… es que es lindo prender el PC, meterme a la pagina y ver que con palabra que escribí en una noche de inspiración hasta lagrimas logro que expreses. Lo bueno es que aun podré conversar contigo y así recomendarnos fic… de hecho creo que leer ese fic del que me hablaste, a mi tampoco me gusta esa pareja pero cuando el fic es bueno, puedo leer lo que sea.

Millones de gracias por cada review que dejaste, a mi me sirvió mucho saber que continuabas leyendo y que no te aburrías, incluso que aun quieres que tenga un epilogo jaja. Es bonito saber que mis locas ideas son geniales para alguien. Sin ustedes me abría costado el doble escribir. Ya que con sus comentarios es más fácil que las ideas surjan.

Te tome arto cariño y espero que mantengamos el contacto ahora que tenemos nuestros MSN. Nos leemos bye kiss.

**Ayly Wealey**¿te sientes un dinosaurio?¿Con 20 años¡¡merlín que queda para mi!!, mejor no revelo mi edad, ya me dio vergüenza jajaja. No fue nada dedicarte el capitulo anterior, después de todo eres mi lectora desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Mi MSN es ffitarbhotmail... Para que me agregues y con gusto te ayudo a subir esa historia que me muero por conocer.

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, también me quedo dramático, estoy pensando seriamente que es mi área jajaja. Me demore mucho en escribirlo, pero supongo que es normal cuando se trata del ultimo capitulo.

Ayly muchas, pero muchas gracias por cada uno de tus review que me ayudaron a continuar con esta historia, la verdad es que tanto a ti como a algunas otras lectoras les tome mucho afecto y me encantaría poder seguir manteniendo contacto contigo.

Sinceramente espero que esto haya cumplido tus expectativas.

La mejor de las suertes o mucho éxito para ti. Bye kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No se muy bien que decirles, por primera vez, aunque les parezca raro.

Estos meses escribiendo me sentí muy cómoda, creo que cuando escribo es como si se liberara una parte de mí… durante estos 14 capítulos, han pasado muchas cosas, pero lo que nunca a cambiado son mis deseos de explayarme sobre mi cuaderno o finalmente sobre el teclado y una hoja de Word en blanco. Eso se lo debo a ustedes, que con un simple saludo, comentario, pregunta e incluso risas, me han motivado hasta poder llegar a escribir estas tres letras que marcan el término de un largo camino.

Millones de gracias a todos los que durante estos meses siguieron esta loca y dramática historia, también a los que quedaron en el camino y a los que aun están aquí bajo el anonimato.

Gracias a:

**BB-Jessik**,**emyywatsoon**, **viloka potter**, **RHr100**, **sool**,**prexiozapottyweasley**, **irisjas**, **aYdE mDrJgI**,**rikku**, **Lalu!**, **irismine**, **karola**, **patty**,**RaReWaRe**, **Ayly Wealey**, **hermioneyron**, **Minerva**,**Psike**, **Diana**, **Linc**, **Luli Lupin**,**ilovedanyrupert**, **Kate Reagen**, **Nana Granger W.**, **BathosSatiros**, **lorderic**,**Hechicera Agus**., **Sawyer III**, **Celina **(Anilec),**Foaby**, **Shia17Potter, IDALIA2209**, **Joslin weasley**,**Sritas. ****Weasley.**

Sin ustedes esta historia no seria lo mismo.

Espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo, les deseo la mejor de las suerte y ojala podamos encontrarnos en algún otro fic, tanto escrito por mi, como escrito por ustedes.

Bye kiss

Flor de invierno.- [esperando florecer…


End file.
